HNKNA 6 - The Past Bites Back
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Jackie hate's Joker. He's rude, inconsiderate, selfish, and just plain awful. Join our game and enjoy the chaos that ensues as Joker is shown first hand just how 'interesting' her deceased brother is. And can Joker get Jackie back when everyone in Wonderland agrees that 'Jay' is more interesting?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I haven't been writing for a while my little Chickadees but I just haven't felt any inspiration really. However, the story must go on! Please let me know if you have any funny short snippits I can add in here. You WILL get credit! Promise! For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this twisted show!

‡

A stake drove into my chest at every turn no matter how hard I tried to put it off. I heaved a sigh struggling to quell my still aching chest. It's been...how long? Three days? It feels like it's been weeks. I haven't even seen a trace of the Jokers. They didn't even bother trying to come and stop me. My fist tightened around the wrench as I emptily trotted down the city streets blindly looking over the faceless. I can't believe it...

Do I actually _miss_ Joker?

After all of the crap he's put me through? After all of the threats? After all of the freaking near rapes? My heart thudded delightfully painful agreeing to my thoughts. Yeah...it's best if I leave them. After all I'm leaving aren't I? So it's best to leave it like this. A clean cut. My stomach gnawed at my insides reprimanding my worrying thoughts. Ugh...my stomach's been a wreck for a while now. I've barely eaten anything for a few week without throwing it up. I won't worry Mary on it; it's been on and off but for the most part I'm sure it's gone. I'm not the type to really get sick -

_THUMP_

‡

I moaned and rolled onto my stomach unable to relief myself of the pounding headache that threatened to destroy me.

"The f*** hit me?" I groaned again in a deep, throaty voice. Ugh...this sucks...was I jumped again? Agh man...Jackie is really going to chew me out for this one. Even after I promised Jackie not to get into any more fights...

This bites.

"F*** it all...how am I going to explain to her that I got into a fight again?" I mused thinking through different situations and coming up empty. They threw the first punch? Yeah right. She'll believe that only if I was burning in hell or something. Oh well. She'll forgive...

...me?

...

...

...

Why am I in a forest?

The trees towered over me like ravenous claws ready to skewer me alive. The f***? Did whoever jump me throw me into a forest? Well this _really_ bites. Oh well. I achingly forced myself to my feet brushing off the debris that covered my too tight pants. Huh? Why are these so tight on me? Did Jackie shrink them in the wash? Bah...huh? I rummaged a little more through the pockets pulling out some beautiful crinkling green paper.

"Sick! Jackie must have left this in here!" Ha ha~ what an idiot. Now I can go buy some clothes that actually fit me-

"Jackie?" A rather timid voice called out. I glanced over my shoulder spying a cute little petite girl in a blue dress and white apron. Score! Not only money but a cute chick as well? Looks like things are already turning up good for me.

"Hey hot stuff. You lost?" I cockily purred beckoning her out of the bush.

"Jackie?" She asked again with a puzzled swirl hiding behind her bright blue eyes. Oh she's a real cutie.

"Sorry cutie. Jackie's my twin. You know her?" I asked eager to make some sort of connection with her. First win her trust and then lure the unsuspecting lamb into my den~ oh I always love a good game like this. Jackie may want to remain a virgin but that doesn't mean _I_ want to.

"Yeah but...wait, who are you?" She asked finally taking my outstretched hand. A smirk flashed across my face as I yanked her forward thumping her against my broad chest.

"I'm her twin brother, Jay. Would you like to go somewhere fun?" I growled aggressively pecking her on the neck. She shrieked, startled and tried to pull away. I wisely let her dance out of my grasp with a cherry red face and her mouth wide with shock. Cute~ I like screamers.

"J-Jay? B-b-but Jackie doesn't _have_ a brother!" She cried, hurt. Huh? Has Jackie not told her that she has a brother? Makes sense I guess. After all I am quite the player. A grin slipped across my lips as I yanked her forward curving her against me.

"Are you saying I don't exist? That hurts, girlie. How are you going to make up for it?" I dangerously whispered kissing her on the cheek. She tastes good; strawberry soap? A sharp, defiant glare crossed her eyes before brazenly slapping my cheek. I danced out of range holding the stinging reward with a smirk. Rough~ I like it.

"Don't touch me! You're not Jackie!" She spat dashing off into the forest. I sighed, disappointed. Boo, I let my prey escape. Oh well; there's always next time. I turned on my heels heading on the same path my little bunny took.

‡

"Ah~ so much better." I breathed revealing in the looser clothing I just purchased. Nice, black cargo pants hung loosely with two long strands of fabric falling over my thighs to my knees. A chain swung from my front left hoop to the back hoop and the black shirt did wonders emphasizing my muscular form. Maybe I can go find that little girl and have some fun. But before that...

Why are all of these people missing eyes?

I struggled to settle my nerves as I glanced around the blocks upon blocks full of faceless people. What's confusing is that they can still see and move accordingly. So weird. Oh well. This is just one f***ed up dream that's all.

"Hey Jackie! Ah, are you dressing as a guy again?" A buoyant voice called out. Who dares call my sisters name in such a friendly tone? Is he a potential boyfriend. I glared over my shoulder spying a tall cat eared boy who proudly showed off his muscled stomach. I immediately lightened up. Hah. My sister would never fall so low as to fall for some cosplaying freak. She may look at his muscles but she would never touch.

"Jackie?" He stopped short eyes darting to my chest. What, is my sister that popular here that everyone knows her? Even this cosplaying freak who thinks it's ok to rudely look at her boobs? I mockingly pulled up my shirt letting him see everything.

"Sorry that I got no boobs but I guarantee my d*** is bigger." I sarcastically sneered dropping the fabric. His hair bristled, obviously puzzled by my reaction.

"...A _guy_?" He said more so in amazement than surprise. I shirked as my dignity took a hit. Do I look that much like a girl? What a _pisser_!

"What about it? You need _more_ proof?" I growled with a smirk loosening the belt on my pants. His eyes slightly tightened as his hand followed the chain to its end.

"Who are you?" He suspiciously growled eyes turning to fiery hatred rather than fondness. I grinned; yeah, that's right. Hit me. Hate my guts.

Just don't you dare go near my sister.

"I could ask the same thing. But, if you must know, I'm Jackie's brother, Jay." I grinned and pushed past his shocked face.

"Brother...?" What an f***ing stupid a** cat.

"That's right _pussy_ cat. Got a problem?" I don't have time for this. I want to go home. Or maybe I'll just go visit Jackie at her workshop?

"No...well, do you know where Jackie is?" He asked rather cheekily. He still has the guts to chase after her? What an idiot. Wait...I sucked in a quick breath. Jackie is here? In _this_ faceless country?

"Jackie is here?" I hissed, daring him to lie. Where is she? Is she alright? That idiot can't do crap when it comes to things like this.

"Yeah. Hey! I bet she would be pretty pumped to see you. Ah, my name's Boris by the way." The cat purred. I bristled at his rather happy attitude but brushed it aside. I'll play along for now.

"Name's Jay. Alright...then, where would she be? I have no idea where I even am." I admitted. Well, that was an interesting way to make a new friend. Whatever; I'll just use him and then dump his a** once I find Jackie. Or someone more reliable at least.

"You're in wonderland Jay." The kitty purred. My face fell slightly at his words.

Oh he's on drugs. Yeah, great pick Jay.

"Well, she's not at the amusement park so she might be at the circus." He continued looking to a trail that had a pointing sign with large playfully applied letters spelling 'circus'.

"Nah, not the circus." I immediately rejected snorting at the crappy sign. Jackie was never too keen on liking clowns. 'They're stupid' she would always say.

"She works there. Or, used to. I'm not too sure anymore really. Joker really did a number on her lately. I saw her crying earlier and-," My eyes flashed as I lunged forward snatching the cocky cat by the shirt. He stiffened, startled as I shoved him against a tree.

"THEY DID _WHAT_ TO HER?!" I shouted, furious. Faceless freaks passing by whispered and wisely backed away. Whose Joker? What did they do to my sister? I'll beat the s*** right out of them-!

"Huh? Well, t-they made her cry and all but they're dating; or at least they were. She hasn't been around much so-," I shoved him back and spun in a tight circle landing one right in his stupid cat face. He flew back smacking the tree before lithely leaping out of range with wide wild eyes.

"Go near my sister again and I'll beat you until not even a _dog_ will want to f*** around with you!" I spat out venomously before racing down the beaten trail. How dare they...how dare they hurt my sister! I'll make sure he can't even walk I'll beat that son of a b**** so bad!

His a** is _mine_!

‡

I breathed fluidly as I hurriedly hiked the path with fists tensed tight in anticipation for his f***ugly face to meet my fist. I'll bloody that b**** up so much he won't even be able to walk for a week. I'll strangle him. I'll rip his d*** clean off.

No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. Not after all of the s*** mother put her through. I curse myself everyday for not having the strength to help her...I shuttered, recalling the awful incident all those years ago with the semi truck. Out for a drink, drunk as a skunk as Jackie carried me home. Never...

I will never forgive myself-!

"Oh? Who are you?" I jumped slightly at the spinning around to see a male clown with heavy duty makeup carrying a number of balloons. Maybe he knows where that f***er is.

"Hey, you work for the circus right? Where's Joker?" I strained my voice struggling to keep the biting hatred out of my tone. I can't let him on that I'm about to slaughter Joker; he'll warn him and then it will take that much longer to find that son of a b****-

"Oh? Did someone call?" A deep, husky voice crooned as two strongly muscle banded arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a strong and strangely affection embrace. A shiver shot up my spine in disgust as I immediately realized what was happening; he's mistaken me for Jackie. It took all of my effort and concentration not to beat his a** right here and now. There's a witness.

"You, be gone with you." He shooed, making the clown flee faster than necessary out of the vicinity. A grin carved up my cheeks.

Perfect.

"Well now Jackie, to what do I owe this rather fast visit? I thought you would be giving us the cold shoulder for a while after that little incident." Joker purred. My eyes remained locked on the place where the man fled; I need to make sure that he's far enough away so he won't hear this man screaming.

_"Even though it was completely you're fault."_ He growled.

"Jackie...Jackie Jackie Jackie. You have no right to say her name with that filthy f***ing mouth of yours." I hissed with a vicious grin. He's out of range now.

"I beg your-," I immediately latched onto his arm and kicked my foot back throwing the dips*** clear over my shoulder. With a simple twist I forced him onto his stomach mangling his arm to the point of if he moved his entrapped limb would suffer harshly.

"Ah~!" He cried immediately breathing a little harder as I stepped on his back right where his kidney would be.

"Jackie? My dear, what is all of this?" He asked more so puzzled than in pain. I glared right into his blood red eyes as a malicious smirk crawled across my lips.

"My name is Jay. This is for making my sister Jackie cry you little f***er," I hissed right as I twisted his arm to the point of dislocation.

‡


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed contently jogging back into town. Well that went better than I thought. He put up a decent fight but after crippling his nerves he just couldn't keep up. I coughed up a laugh as his shocked face crossed my mind. Now he'll think twice before coming near my sister.

I flinched as the sky shuttered again, this time turning dark like the midnight sky with stars and even a moon. Wonderland huh? This place is so strange. That sky did the same thing a few hours ago turning right into dusk from high afternoon. What a f***ed place.

"Jackie?" A voice sonorously called out. I glance over my shoulder spying a tall man with a lizard tattoo on his neck. Oh? Who is he? Looks almost like a business man. I let the tension roll off my back for being mistaken for my sister.

"Sorry buddy my name's Jay. Jackie is my sister. Who are you?" I asked. I better not start another fight. I'm too weak to really take on anyone right now.

"Jay? But where's Jackie?" He questioned. Jackie...where _could_ she be? I nervously fiddled with my shirt; she could be anywhere. Where is she?

"Don't know. I'm looking for her and I guess you haven't seen her either. Oh, is that a cigarette? Can I have one?" I asked eager to calm my nerves. I've been feeling jittery lately and I've been dying to have one. He hedged back, taken by surprise.

"Really? Jackie hates smoking." He noted. Ah, so he knows her well enough to know what her morals are. Should I be worried about this guy going after Jackie? One more glance over his tattoo brought relief. She hates tattoos.

"Yeah well I'm not Jackie. So can I have on or not?" I growled, annoyed. He sighed relinquishing one and even kindly lit it for me. I deeply inhaled reveling in the calming sensation of the nicotine's affect.

"Thanks buddy. See ya around." I thanked gratefully heading down the road towards the amusement park. Didn't that cat say Jackie works there? I chuckled as I withdrew the poison from my mouth. Jackie would probably beat me if she saw me smoking. Not that she could really hurt me but I'm not stupid enough to underestimate her skills. I sighed, finishing the last of it and tossed it in a nearby trashcan heading into the amusement park.

"Jackie? Ah, I mean Jay?" I glanced at the cat as he cautiously approached. I laughed as adrenaline burned through my system once again. Is he planning to jump me?

"What, does kitty want round two?" I smugly growled turning to him with fists up. I can play a little longer.

"No thank you." He growled eyeing my forming bruises. I proudly stretched out my sore arms. Maybe I wailed on that guy a little too much; I'm starting to feel sore now.

"Hey, kitty cat. Can you show me a place to stay for the night?" I brazenly asked trying to hype him up a bit with my curt attitude. He paused for a moment actually thinking about considering it. Whoa, seriously? Throw a punch and you make a friend here? That's actually pretty d*** cool.

"Yeah. You can stay in Jackie's room at the amusement park. But, really, was it necessary to kick me?" He hissed, still griping about the attack. I simpered and sheepishly scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little excited there. Am I forgiven?" I asked grinning at my newfound friend. He sighed, wrapping his arm around my neck and nestled a fist into my head.

"Yeah, alright. But just because you're Jackie's _little brother_." I hedged back for a moment at the slight insult but brushed it off. Whatever. I'll make a name for myself soon enough.

BLACK'S POV

"What the f*** was that for?!" I achingly groaned stretching out on the bed as my muscles tensed and slacked from the startling attack Jackie brought on.

"It wasn't Jackie." White responded staring emptily at the ceiling.

"...What?"

"That wasn't Jackie." He repeated, sounding almost dumbfounded. My anger reached its boiling point as I lashed back at him.

"The f*** do you _mean_ 'that wasn't Jackie'?!" That's impossible. That face, those eyes, those lips...there is no doubt that was Jackie. Why in the f*** she was dressed as a boy however I don't have an f***ing clue nor do I care. Her a** is mine next time I see her.

"That was a guy; a one hundred percent male." White said looking at his confirming hand.

"WHAT?!" I hissed jerking up. What does he mean that was a guy?!

"I felt it and I'm sure you did too when he sat on my back. Not only that but during the fight I cupped a feel; there is definitely a rather disturbing presence down there." White explained painfully exhaling. Guy...a guy...why is she-

Oh f***.

Oh f*** _no_-!

"ARE YOU BLOODY F***ING KIDDING ME?! THEY WENT AFTER HER AGAIN SO SOON?!" I screamed lashing out my fist against the bed post. With a loud crack the wooden pole absorbed the hit earning itself spider web like cracks all around its form.

"Yes...I didn't find out until after that little visit from a clown that the others sent to watch her were killed. It seems that the faction has gotten its hands on a 'Switch Switch'. Not only that but her - or, now _his_ - eyes burned as though she honestly believed that she was her dead brother while in that male body." White sighed, frustrated. Lies. There is no f***ing way that they got their hands on such powerful weapons.

"F***! There's no f***ing way they could have gotten something so-!"

"Perhaps from the mafia? It's possible that they got it off of the black market. Even we've acquired some interesting material from there remember?" White commented as I wrenched myself off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To confirm." I growled slamming the door shut. S***...I need to know. I need to know for sure that this isn't just a simple mind switch. I need to make sure that what White felt wasn't just a rubber d*** or something. If it really is a body formation change then this is going to be a pain in the f***ing a** to reverse.

‡

JAY'S POV

I yawned lounging across the bed as light filtered in from the cluttered window. This is definitely Jackie's room. Even her wrench is here. My hand fiddled absentmindedly with the choker around my neck. Why won't this thing come off? It's the choker I gave Jackie but why am _I _wearing it? Bah...whatever. She probably lent it to me during one of my drunken nights. I rolled out of bed tossing my hair up into a pony tail and parted my red bangs to one side; something Jackie would never do with her hair. It's funny how we look so alike. I can't really blame anyone for confusing us with each other but I can't help getting mad either way.

I trotted through the amusement park for quite some time. My heart thumped loudly almost as though pleased with the well greased wheels of each ride and the clicking clanks of the rushing grating metal. It feels...nice. I never minded crowds but I hate mechanics; too much math. But...I involuntarily sighed at each click and working venders as I passed by through the faceless crowds. It feels almost home-like for some reason. I feel almost proud. But, all of this is probably Jackie's doing; not mine.

I chuckled and wheeled around catching sight of a blue dress. A primal and very savage laugh slipped past my lips as I melted into the crowd. There's my little bunny right there. How lucky. I carefully navigated through the crowd working my way towards the unsuspecting girl. I carefully scanned the area ensuring that she was alone. Her face riddled with nervous apprehension as she scanned the area almost as though looking for something herself. How cute; she looks almost lost. With a sudden burst of energy I launched out from the crowd tackling her into a nearby alley between two buildings. She gasped and shot her big blue eyes all around, startled.

"Hey, girl are you alright?" I asked trying to sound genuine through my eagerness to eat her up right here and now. I can't help it; I'm a growing boy who needs his daily dosages of hot [censured]. Her eyes locked onto my face as fear crept over her. S***; I need to earn her trust before I can do anything. She screamed and shoved my chest before slipping away. I leapt to my feet and caught her hand spinning her around.

"Hey girl, I'm sorry for what I did before. That was sorely uncalled for especially since you were trying to help me. Do you know where Jackie is?" I rushed out hoping that my lies wouldn't slip through my teeth. I'm not sorry; not at all. Why should I be? I was just having some fun with her. Her wide bunny eyes gazed into mine measuring my sincerity.

"Jackie? You mean you can't find Jackie either?" Real curiosity caught hold of me as I pushed aside my plans. Jackie comes before my sex toys.

"No I can't. Can you please help me look for her?" The gentle sheen in her eyes practically lit up with the word 'help'. Ah, I see. She's the kind of girl that like's to fix things. I nearly unleashed a barrage of laughing fits. Cute. I'm just right for her then. I'm the most messed up person I know.

"...Do you promise not to touch me?" She questioned puckering her lips. I struggled to think straight and look her in the eyes rather than her plump lips. Ugh I want them...

"Yeah. It will be hard not touching a cutie like you but I'll resist." I simpered letting her go. As she turned around I smirked.

Too easy.

‡

We searched for hours before we finally caught a rest. We went to a weird castle with a perverted rabbit fawning over Alice, a mansion with too happy twins guarding the gate and a clock tower belonging to a much too gloomy man. And at each place I had to explain repeatedly who I was and, in the twin's case, prove it by whipping out my d***. Ugh...what little brats. They wanted to cut it next to see if it was real. I made Alice peel out of there pretty quickly after that. The soles of my feet ached from the new sneakers I bought. Well, if they weren't broken in before they definitely are now. I sighed as the pounding in my head became worse. Am I getting sick? Hell I hope not. I was just fine until I woke up. Before I was...

Before...

...

What _was_ I doing before I was in the forest? I dug heartily through my memories unable to make a connection. That last thing I remember...the last thing...would be right before that semi truck hit me-

"Ugh...where could she _be_?!" I shouted, exasperated as I slouched on a park bench not too far from the amusement park. Seriously...where in the world could one girl hide? Not only that but no one even had a clue as to where she is.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Alice said still strangely optimistic. I chuckled.

"Aw, is Alice trying to comfort me?" I asked in a baby voice with a sarcastic laugh at the end. Ugh...I'm so tired I don't even feel like hitting on her right now.

"Sort of...I just know how painful it is to lose someone you love." Alice's face fell from a smile to a sad little frown. Oh what the hell...what do you expect me to do if you look like a puppy that's just been beaten. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders shoving my lips over her soft mouth. She stiffened, shocked as I carefully measured how hard I pressed. After a few initial moments of shock she jerked back. I frowned; I'm not done yet-

"What the f*** do you think you're doing you two face _slut_?!" A rather familiar voice called out. I coolly leaned back spying Joker dressed in black police like attire. Looks almost like a nazi in that outfit. I chuckled at his fuming state. What does he want _now_?

"Screw off Nazi." I mumbled again forcing my lips over Alice's. She yelped and punched me in the gut, sprinting off in the direction of the clock tower. I huffed, annoyed as I sauntered to my feet.

"Way to go dumba**. Now I have to go recapture my prey you f***ing screw up." I hissed. Oh what the hell! Just when it was getting good too.

"You! What the f*** are you _doing_-!?" He cried bubbling over with rage.

"What? You want _another_ beating dips***?" I growled as my blood riveted and itched with the urge to fight. This is good; now I can take out the day's frustration out on this guy.

"_Now now Black; we can talk later. Just check for now."_ I stared at his unmoving lips twisting into a snarl. Where did that voice come from?

"F*** that! That b**** was just slobbering all over _our_ toy!" Black hissed directing his comment towards the mask with a ring of keys on his hip.

"_Yes, well I do believe a punishment is necessary._" Are they talking about hurting Alice? I snapped forward catching the unguarded man in the mouth. He reeled back a moment and yanked out a horse whip lashed it across my face. My spine bent unnaturally as I leaned back hopping off my hands in a quick flip to evade his counter attack.

"Whew~ that was close mister. But you're never going to beat me with amateur skills like that." I teased. Fire blazed behind his livid eyes as he took in my defensive stance.

"Amateur huh? If I were to really fight you, you would be writhing on the ground right now." He hissed between clenched teeth and a madly forced grin.

"Ha! Come at me bro. A little pain never killed anyone." I cockily mocked urging him to attack. His spine stiffened as anger really began to flare in his red orbs.

_"You may have your brother's memories but your stance and words haven't changed much."_ The mask noted aloud. I knew it! Its was the mask...speaking?

"Huh?" I asked glancing at the mask. Without warning Joker charged lashing out his whip. I hastily redirected his attack aside ramming the palm of my hand into his chin. Without a pause in beat he continued forward barreling me over with pure momentum. I huffed loudly as he landed on my gut ripping off my shirt.

"You...you really are an f***ing man now. What. The. F***. _Happened_?" He angrily demanded. I gritted my teeth launching my fist into his d***. He sucked in a startled breath and hunched over. As he leaned forward I snatched a fistful of hair smacking his head right into the pavement. He groaned and, before he could retaliate, I jabbed him in the sternum temporarily halting his movement. He huffed and fell over as I wormed myself onto his back pinning him to the ground with a twisted arm once again. This guy is annoying. I snatched his hair and ripped his head up, leaning down.

"Come at me again if you want your a** beat." I mockingly spat dropping his face into the pavement. I hurried on my way towards the amusement park. I wonder what I can do now to get Alice's attention?

WHITE'S POV

"Goodness me...it seems that my fears were correct after all. Not only have they reverted her memories to that of her beloved brother from her own memories somehow but they've also changed her body to a man." I hummed painfully recovering from the powerful blows she delivered.

"How the f*** did she get so strong?!" Black hissed pressing the bag of ice to his throbbing groin.

"Well, it may just be that Jackie has been holding back for quite some time. Even though her body is a man her technique's should have remained the same as proved by the skirmish earlier." I noted with a sigh. This has become so much more troublesome.

"F***...and the only way to cure it is to-," Black started unwilling to finish the rather troubling cure.

"Make the male part of Jackie to fall in love with us too." I huffed. So much trouble...but so entertaining.

Fun fun~ oh so much fun~

Is the faction really trying to harm us or are they merely offering challenges to pass the time? It's beginning to get harder to tell. My blood boiled with excitement as the new challenge began to gnaw at my brain.

"_I_ w_i_l_l_ u_t_t_e_r_l_y _d_o_m_i_n_a_t_e _t_h_i_s _f_u_n _t_w_i_s_t_e_d l_i_t_t_l_e_ g_a_m_e_._"_

‡

Man...where could she have gone? I trotted through town searching for the little girl in blue. An excited grin lifted up my devilish mouth which stole a bit of the delicious delicacy the day before. Despite her resistance I felt her get heated up a bit. Not only that but, before Joker so rudely interrupted, she pushed back a little.

"Ah~ I'm so lucky!" I cried aloud merrily skipping through town. Jackie will turn up sooner or later. I know she will. She always pulls through.

"And why, may I pry, are you so lucky?" A collected voice calmly asked. I glanced back eyes narrowing at the Jester's odd smile. I kicked his a** yesterday and he's back for more already?

"Screw off clown. I don't have time to deal with you." I kindly declined to whatever he was going to say hurrying on my way. Maybe she'll be at the amusement park with Jackie. I wonder if they're good friends or not?

"Aw, now now dear sir! Shouldn't you be kinder to Jackie's _boyfriend_?" I stopped in my tracks. Boyfriend?

"So you really are like this with my sister?" I asked crossing my fingers. The Jester smiled kindly at my gesture.

"Quite so but we had an argument. I was hoping I could ask for some advice from you, her brother who obviously knows her better than I." He humbly asked.

"Ha! I do, don't I?" I cockily hummed pleased at his obedience. I'm happy but furious at the same time. Happy that he's submitting to me but sorely pissed he's licking my boot so early on. If he gives in so easily he is not good enough for my sister in the least.

"Quite. Now, may this Jester humbly ask for your assistance in this matter?" He questioned.

"F*** no you cockroach. I've just decided you're not good enough for my sister." I returned with a smile turning to leave.

"My my...what cruel words sir. Are you sure you want to play this game?" He asked with a dangerous note to his voice. Oh please; I kicked your a**! What do I have to be afraid of?

"Nope. I don't want to play with you at all you f***ed up clown. Now if you excuse me I'm hunting at the moment." I growled beginning to get annoyed with his persistent chasing. I'll give him points for determination but if he bends over so easily for help by someone who kicked his a** I'd rather snap his spine right here and now rather than see Jackie do it herself. She'll regret it for weeks, maybe even months afterword. I remember that this one kid she liked ran like a little baby b**** after she yelled at him for his stupidity.

"Hunting? For who?" He questioned.

"Well, for one my sister and the other just for fun, Alice."

"Alice?" He said a little cross. I glanced over my shoulder with a grin.

"Yeah. I've decided I'm going to get in her skirt. Got a problem with that?" I defiantly taunted daring him to try and deter me. He remained silent with an unreadable poker face as I resumed my hunt. Now, where has my little bunny gone?

"Let's make a bet." He offered with a kind tone.

"What kind of bet?" I asked immediately intrigued. What can I sucker this guy in for?

"We will play a simple game of Black Jack. If you win I will tell you everything you want to know about Alice and how to corner her," my interest immediately spiked before he added, "but if you lose you must work for us, Joker."

"Hm...as what? A clown?" I sneered. That's hilarious. I'd probably make all of the little kids cry. That actually sounds like a lot of fun.

"Whatever I wish, yes." He said avoiding the question.

"No; answer me fully, clown. Will I be working as a clown handing out balloons or are you going to do something else with me?" I pushed. The Jester smiled, amused at my precision.

"You are very thorough." He noted sounding pleased.

"Thank you f*** up. So what would it be?" He sighed.

"Yes, it will be as a clown for example handing out balloons to little children and smiling."

"Alright." I agreed. Doesn't sound too bad."

"So you agree to the terms?"

"Yes."

"Well then, let the games begin."

‡


	3. Chapter 3

"**F*** **your stupid outfit, **f*** **your stupid job**, f***** your stupid circus and last but not least **F*****. **YOU**." I hissed as the stupid Jester approached. Little children whimpered in terror and ran back to their mother's sides as I still held the same number of balloons that I started the day with. The bright colors of the neatly run circus did nothing but shoot powerful headaches through my baking-in-the-heat brain.

"Dear sir, if you use such language you'll frighten the children away. And haven't I told you to call me White?" He chided lightly with that same stupid a** smile as before.

"Calling you 'White' would be the same as me acknowledging that you are my equal which you are clearly _not_." I growled glaring at a passing child who nearly wet himself. Jeez...I thought that taking that bet would be a fast way to get the upper hand on Alice. Oh well. I'll be sure to take her my own way.

"How cheeky...," he muttered brushing his hand across my cheek. The soft, gentle touch of his leather glove brought to face a quick rush of blood. What the-?! I jumped back slapping his hand away. The Jester leaned back, startled but somewhat expected that reaction.

"Touch me again and I'll break your f***ing fingers." I gravely warned. He sighed and casted his eyes towards the sky.

"Oh dear~ it seems you've lost your inventory." My eyes shot up to the multicolored dots in the sky watching helplessly as they were carried off by the wind. Ah crap. What bad luck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll pay you back later for those." I muttered. Hell this day has just been plain awful. First I lose at cards and then I'm stuck in the heat of day with nothing but noisy brats surrounding me at every turn. What an annoyance. And, worst of all, I lost sight of Alice. Ah...I'm so lonely its pitiful. I growled wiping off the sweat pooling on my brow. Ugh I stink like no other.

Without warning the sky shuttered, skipping dusk in its entirety and going straight to midnight. I sighed reveling in the cool night breeze it immediately brought. This feels amazing~

"Oh dear it seems that night has come early today." The Jester remarked gazing up at the stars. I sighed. I don't feel like hiking all the way back to the stupid amusement park.

"Hey Jester, do you have a room and bath I could use? I don't feel hiking back to the amusement park." He looked at me as if I had seven heads.

"Really?" He asked sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm sweaty stinky and tired. What did you think I was going to do?" I growled with a scowl.

"Oh, no it's nothing sir. I was just surprised you asked." He admitted guiding me back to the tent.

‡

I was wrong before. At first I thought the most messed up thing happening here were the faceless people but that was soon overshadowed by the day changing in sudden shifts. But all of that was blown out of proportion when the landscape suddenly changed into a freaking dungeon!

Ugh, so annoying...

I sunk deeper into the hot water letting the tension roll off my back. This feels outstanding. I don't know what kind of ingredient they put in here but it's literally forcing me to relax. And not only that but it smells _amazing_! It smells like the best spices mixed in with hints of honey. Not only that but it's making my headache feel better too.

"What you're in here already?" I glanced back at the source of the gruff voice spying the Jester walking in with only a towel around his waist.

"If you know that then get out. You can have it after me." I snapped right back. What is he bipolar? Or Jackal and Hyde kind of deal? One minute he's calling me dear and the next he acts like I'm nothing but a bug.

I've decided I don't like him.

"Who the f*** do you think is _paying_ for this hot water you s***head?" He hissed slipping right into the water. Despite my annoyance at his presence I couldn't help but notice his sculpted body. He's got an impressive six hedging on eight pack. I would dare say better than mine. Annoyance began to mingle with my pride as I glared at the intruder. So annoying.

"What? Trying to take a peek at my d***?" He taunted with a sick and twisted grin.

"Heh. Who would want to look at _that_ micro little thing?" I guffawed trying my best to ignore the other male presence in the room. I'm already washed; maybe I'll just get out now and-

"Your _sister_ that's who. She would beg and beg to get this thing up in her f***ing-," My fist whipped forward skimming his cheek as he barely dodged the oncoming missile.

"Shut the f*** up you f***ing retard!" I angrily hissed grappling to get on top of the dead man. I'll drown him. That's _exactly_ what I'll do. Before I could clip him again he tightly gripped my wrists forcing me back.

"You little f***er...why are you getting so angry? All I'm saying is that Jackie wants it so bad she-," I swung my head forward head butting him dead in the center of his forehead. His head whipped back as I yanked one hand free jabbing him right in the gut. Instead of going down he rushed forward close-lining me right in the throat. I flipped back going under the milky water. Hands immediately gripped my hair crushing my head right into the cement ground. I scratched and tore at his hands trying to get a hold of a finger to break in two. This a**hole-! Without warning a second pair of hands latched onto my arm wrenching me out of the water. I coughed and gagged struggling to breathe as the new pair of hands held me up.

"Come now Black don't you think that was an overreaction?"

"Hey, that little f***er started it." He said, answering himself. This guy is _nuts_-! I lashed out punching the Jester and shoved him away. I froze, spying two Jesters. My eyes darted to either one trying to determine if I was seeing double or not.

"T-two? There are _two_ of you? Wait, _twins..._?" I stuttered, startled at the discovery. Two...there's two of them?

"Ow; yes dear there are two of us. I am White and-,"

"I am Black. Together,"

"_I_ a_m_ J_o_k_e_r_._" They both spoke in one voice sending riveting shivers down my spine. Both of them spoke so calmly and readily, reading each other's thoughts before the other spoke...

"This is so f***ed up...," I trailed off getting out.

"Oh? You're done already?" A politer tone; the Jester then?

"Yeah. Night." I hastily left the room as my heart raced. That was just too sketchy. Who would have thought that they were identical _twins_!

BLACK'S POV

"Ha! Did you see Jackie run? I thought she was going to have an f***ing nosebleed!" I heartily laughed. What a riot...even as a different gender she still doesn't fail to entertain me!

"Quite so...seeing that face contorted in that kind of desperate pain excited me a surprising bit." White returned as I reveled in the sweetness of the throbbing regions. F***...I need to relax or a release. My thoughts turned to the blonde I recently captured. She's still alive; maybe I could go and have at it? I sighed. F***...even thinking about other women turn me off now. What a pain.

"There there Black. We only need to wait for a bit longer. After all she will eventually have no choice but to be ours." White cockily comforted. I grinned. Too true. That 'choker' of hers ensures it now.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e _i_s _n_o_w_ f_o_r_e_v_e_r _m_i_n_e_._" I grinned imagining the sweetness of plowing her in making her mine not only in mind but in body as well.

‡

Remember to leave a _**review**_; it may not mean much to you but I love them more than anything and they really help motivate me! Thank you all my little Chickadees~


	4. Chapter 4

I quietly slipped out of the stairs deftly closing the door. These stairs are way too convenient. There I was, innocently moseying my way around the jail cells looking at all the masked strangers with the s*** beat out of them, and suddenly a door presents freedom to me. How could I resist? I chuckled at my own ingenious. Work for _him_ huh?

Well, he never specified for how long.

I hurried down the path eager to be on my way. This is just too funny. A clean escape? Never better-

"Whoa-!" A sudden mass of flesh slammed into me shoving me to the ground. I rolled on instinct away from the danger leaping to my feet with eyes fiercely locked onto the attacker. A brown haired man flopped to his back, laughing as blood dripped from his head. My jaw popped open as the blood spurted from his head pooling over his shoulders.

"Whoa what the f***-?! You need help!" I shouted immediately going to his side. "Hey man, what the f*** happened?!" Why is he all bloody?! His insane laughter continued to bounce off the trees resonating in the forest.

"H-hey, buddy are you alright?!" I demanded floundering by his side. It looks like he's only bleeding from the head. He continued his maddened uncontrollable laugher. Holy-he must be hallucinating or something!

"H-hold on, buddy." I said slipping off my shirt and pressed it against his head. I need to stop the bleeding. If this is a serious hit it could have affected his brain; which it sure looks like it f***ing did.

"Hahahaha-huh?" He paused in his laughter still holding the same stupid smile over his lips as he tried to sit up. "Jackie?"

"Stop being a stupid f***ing dips***! Lay down! I'm trying to stop the bleeding." I demanded holding his shoulders back. He glanced up from beneath the shirt with a puzzled smile.

"Huh? No boobs? Jackie, what happened to your boobs? I liked them." It took every ounce of willpower not to knock his a** senseless. Relax relax; he's injured. More than likely with a brain injury too.

"I'm Jay." I recited. I'm getting too used to this.

"Oh. So Jay is a nickname for you?" He asked letting me blot up the blood.

"No; _my_ name is Jay. Jackie is my sister."

"Oh; you have a sister with the same name? That's confusing haha~," He hummed laughing away his confusion. I growled an aggravated huff wiping away the last of his blood. Huh? I lightly touched over the smooth area. No injury?

"Hey, you were never injured?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope~ that was someone else's blood, Jackie. But really, can you get your boobs back? I really want to-," My fist connected hard against his stupid mouth knocking him right back to the ground. His eyes popped open as his smile fell, thumbing his now bloody lip.

"Shut the f*** up s*** for brains. Talk about my sister like that again and I'll beat you to death." I hissed turning to leave.

"To death? Sounds like fun!" He cried sounding closer. I spun around on instinct kicking him in the gut. A wild grin lit up his face as he knocked my leg aside tackling me to the ground. I punched and kicked at the dumba** as he shoved his head to my chest, pinning my arms down.

"Hey hey~ you're still the same after all Jackie. Boy or girl your heart still sounds the same...," he trailed off lost in his own little fantasies probably accompanied by fluffy clouds and unicorns s***ing cupcakes. I was wrong before; this guy is just messed up _period_.

"Hey, get the f*** off." I growled.

"Why? I like listening to your heartbeat; it sounds cool."

"Everyone has a heart beat s*** for brains."

"What a dirty mouth~," he hummed pressing his lips against mine. I paused, taken aback by the sudden attack. His rough and chapped lips sent nightmares spiraling through my head as I struggled to keep my cool. Calm, I must keep calm; this man is was 'special' that's all. If Jackie ever found out I was mean to a special kid she'll throw me in a blender and dance in my flakes. After a moment of not reacting he pulled back with a smile. "Huh? Jackie, you aren't fighting back?" I heaved a sigh. Calm calm...

"My name is Jay," I grabbed his hand placing it against my groin, "and I'm a _guy_." His eyes grew wide for a moment before a disillusioned smile crossed his face.

"You have something weird down there Jackie. Why?" Oh forget it. This guy is a lost cause.

"Look, as much as I would _love_ to talk about my gender I need to go; I'm hunting at the moment." I cockily announced slipping to my feet. An excited grin lit up his face.

"Hunting? For what?" He asked. I chuckled at his puppy-like eyes. He reminds me of my friend Joey; stupid beyond repair and easy to please.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to go find Alice and 'play' with her for a bit." His eyes grew wide with approving amazement.

"That sounds like fun! Can I come?"

"No; I need some 'adult time' to make sure this works out." I said emphasizing the phrase 'adult time'. A sinister smile crossed his mouth as his eyes went blank.

"'Adult time' huh~ I think I can help with that."

"And how's that?" I sarcastically sneered. Yeah, like _he_ could help me. He reached inside his red cloak pulling out a small pouch of powder.

"This is a special powder that empowers the emotion being felt most."

"Yeah right." I huffed. What makes him think I'm going to trust him right off the bat?

"No really. See?" He took a small pinch of it sprinkling it over a conveniently nearby mouse. It's body went stiff in an instant as it sprinted off and captured the nearest mouse, performing its dirty deeds. Well dang that was fast.

"Alright well I'm convinced. Thanks for the neat stuff; I'll pay you back later-"

_THUMP._

I remained frozen as my eyes spied a man wielding a throwing knife leap out from the bushes. What the-?!

"You're dead Ace-!" He cried leaping forward. What the hell is wrong with him?! You don't attack a mentally handicapped person! I lunged forward and punched his wrist knocking the weapon from his hand he squealed as I grappled with him on the ground forcing him into submission within seconds.

"He's _what_ now?" I growled icily. The man trembled as Ace merely sat there clapping his hands and rocked back with idiocy enjoyment.

"Amazing! That was amazing Jackie!" He cried, enthralled with my performance.

"Of course." I smirked snatching away the man's knife. He darted into the bushes sparing a glance back. I sneered and mockingly spat, "Come back if you ever want to get your a** beat!" I smiled at my work; he won't come back. I turned to leave but large arms encircled my waist halting my advance.

"Aw~ why did you let him go?" Ace whined clinging to my waist as I tried to leave.

"Get off Ace! I'm hunting!" I hissed peeling him off with difficulty. He sighed and relinquished his hold, snatching hold of my hand.

"Hey! You need to repay me for that stuff. In return will you let me listen to your heart when you grow boobs again?" He asked, eyes twinkling like a little kid. I guffawed at his face shaking off his hand.

"Yeah, whatever." I hurried off into the woods leaving the special man alone. What was his name? Ace or something?

‡

It didn't take long to locate my little bunny after locating a skin tight black tank top to emphasize my muscles. She was again circling the amusement park like a nervous rabbit hopping from place to place with uncertainty deeply imbedded in her eyes. I coughed up a laugh, weaving in the crowd and bumped into her from behind. She squeaked loudly and spun around nearly falling onto the ground before I smoothly caught her.

"Hey Alice! Any luck?" I asked gloomily despite the smile still plastered on my face. She looked away with a faint blush, down casted.

"No I haven't." She pouted. I held back a laugh and pinched her nose making her eyes scrunch together.

"Hey now! Don't look so glum. I know! How about we enjoy ourselves for a little while?" I asked eagerly pulling her along to ride. The same adorable blush remained on her face as she muttered.

"I-I guess it wouldn't hurt..." A smirk devilishly pulled my lips up as I pulled her along.

Perfect.

‡

The day went on without a hitch. We had a blast on the multiple rides for hours on end; although after the first rollercoaster I noticed that she was a little tipsy.

"Here; let's sit down for a bit." I offered acting like the real smooth gentleman that I was.

"Yeah...thanks." She said with a cute-as-a-button-smile. So cute~

"I'll be back." I said getting up and in line for a drink. She's freaking adorable! I looked over the menu picking out a fruit flavored blend of ice and juice. I glanced back noticing her stiff posture but seemingly experiences gait. I wonder if she ever had a boyfriend. My spine stiffened slightly; I never did ask did I? I uneasily slipped back into the seat poking two straws into the drink.

"Hey...do you have a boyfriend?" I warily asked. If she does I guess that makes it a little more fun but maybe I should learn a thing or two about him before I go pissing the man off like an idiot. Her spine stiffened as her eyes grew wide before averting them.

"O-of course not." She said with a slight blush and a seriously angry pout. I hummed in acknowledgement. She has one and the relationship has gone sour I think. Oh well; I'll just play dumb. She told me she doesn't so I won't push any further than that.

"Alright then." I purred gently rubbing her hand. "You know...you can talk to me if you want. I'm very open." I grinned toothily making her smile.

"Yeah...thank you. You know, you and Jackie are very alike. You both care for me. Ah, excuse me; I'm going to the restroom." I watched her supple hips as they swayed making the back of her skirt dance with a flush creeping around her neck. Ah, she's loving the attention of being fondled over by a guy. I wonder if it happens often? I brushed aside the thought; oh well. One crazy night won't destroy her then. Well, now that I know that her mentality will survive there's only one thing left to do.

My hand uneasily drifted over my pocket slipping out the powder substance. Hm...looks like I don't really need this. I guess I just took it to be nice really. After all you should be nice to 'special' people. Oh well.

"I'm back!" She cried. I hastily pocketed the drug jumping up from my seat.

"Ha, uh, yeah. Hey, it looks kinda stormy out don't you think?" I noted spying storm clouds drifting over the amusement park. Just then a few drops of rain tapped my head. Uh oh; it's about to down pour! I reached out and snatched her hand grinning all the way.

"Let's run!"

‡

We were both breathing heavily before we reached Jackie's room, dripping with water. I laughed as she struggled to squeeze out all of the excess water from her frilly skirt. Ah, maybe she's too innocent for me. It really seems like she doesn't suspect a thing. I almost feel bad for her.

Almost.

"Hey, why are you taking off your shirt?" She innocently asked as I peeled the wet thing off.

"If I don't I'll catch a cold." I said automatically flexing slightly. She sighed squeezing out her hair.

"Hey...I'm going to take a quick shower alright?" She said uneasily keeping her gaze away from me.

Oh.

My.

Hell.

"Ah, sure." I returned nonchalantly. I watched as she slipped into the bathroom silently jumping into the air with excitement as she closed the door.

Praise the heavens and _Hallelujah_!

I'm gettin' laid tonight!

I eagerly wrung out my clothes slipping into some sweat pants and left my top off for her to be memorized by my sculpted figure. I carefully lit the fireplace fanning out the flames to a flaring heat and settled the blanket over the couch. So cool~ And I hardly had to do anything! So easy...I kind of wish there was more of a challenge but oh well; I'm profiting great from it anyway!

"Sorry, I'm using some of your clothes is that alright?" She asked

"Yeah that's fine. Did you hang up your clothes?"

"Yeah." She said watching as I plopped myself on the couch. I turned back to her and patted the seat beckoning my cute prey closer. So cute~ She complied but her face was strangely empty, guilty even. I wonder what's going on with her? I smoothly wrapped my arm around her shoulders offering what comfort I could.

"What's wrong?" I asked muttering in her ear. She shivered and leaned against my shoulder soaking in my warmth.

"I...am I really a _whore_?" Hell should I know; I hope you are though.

"Course not. Who said that?" I asked.

"Blood did." Blood? Who's Blood?

"Why did he say that?"

"He thinks that I'm hitting on everyone in wonderland but I'm not!" Bulls***. You take a shower in my room, wear my clothes and then cuddle up next to me? Yeah, I guess everyone else misread those signs too.

"Are you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not!" She growled, upset. I comfortingly rubbed her arm nestling against her neck.

"Sorry." I muttered breathing over her neck. She shuttered delicately as her face flushed insanely red. So cute...I think she's ready for the next step. She's obviously been hurt by a close friend or maybe even her own lover making her want to step away and maybe 'sample' some other guys.

Oh please let me be that sample.

I gently cradled her cheek tilting her head towards me for a quick kiss. She stiffened for a moment before gradually relaxing in the same instant. Her hands shakily wrapped around my neck digging deeper into the kiss. I smiled and rolled her onto my lap numbly rubbing circles on her back. Score~ this was very, very easy. No wonder she's called the 'town bicycle' where everyone gets a ride. Or maybe she's doing this in defiance to someone? Without warning she slipped her tongue between my lips. Whoa - this girl's a _tiger_! I eagerly followed her advances gripping her waist and hooked her hips to mine as I unbuttoned her shirt enjoying the fatty sensation. The next moment she pulled away. Aw, is she-

"Ow-!" I groaned as she bit my neck. Holy - she's really _not_ holding back! My competitive blood began to burn as my body was set on fire. There's no _way_ I'm gonna be shown up by this little girl. I hooked her legs around my waist picking her up. She wildly gasped and plastered her lips back over my mouth. I evenly matched her as she bit my tongue. Ouch...little b**** you think I'm going to let you do that to me? I leaned forward smacking her into a wall. She sucked in a quick breath and with it my naughty organ. There we go...I slightly adjusted her making sure everything was in the right place for when she was ready to let me take it further. That's right...her hands floated down to my easy to slip off sweats tugging them just below the naughty sensation. Fall into submission. Don't think; just follow your body's pleasures-

_BAM!_

I jumped as the door swung wide open with a fully drenched ebony haired man panting in the doorway. His green eyes were murderously wide as his large bow on his shirt poured water. Who's this cat? She stiffened in my arms as if an electric shock shot through her.

"B-Blood?!" She cried, shocked.

Oh s***.

I'm f***ed.

"My my...well, I _had_ heard of a new foreigner in town claiming to be Jackie's brother but I would never have thought that you would look so much like her." He pleasantly smiled pulling some of the water out of his hair. Huh? Is he cool with all this? No, wait; Blood was the one who called her a whore right? So why is he here right now? The well greased wheels in my head turned as I processed the easy to read situation. That's her lover that after he insulted her she ran off, found a new guy - me - to f*** and now he's here to take back his toy.

"Yeah? I'm that famous?" I crooned struggling to keep calm with a fake smile. He's going to kill me; I can see it behind his eyes. Alice struggled in my arms. I set her down letting her plod off to her infuriated boyfriend. I slyly shifted making it look like I was going to make a dash for the window. He's probably about to come beat the s*** out of me.

"But of course. Although...," his eyes turned to slights as he raised his cane which turned into a machine gun, "I think three is one too many." I dove forward and kicked the gun's nose aside as he shot, bracing my arms against the frame of the door and kicked his gut. He hardly moved from the powerful hit even with the reinforcement but left just enough room for me to slip out.

"Blood stop it! I-I only did that because-!" I didn't bother staying to hear the rest of her excuse. She'll be fine; I saw the love he had for her in his eyes. It was just buried under the s*** load of bricks that wanted to bash my head in.

‡

The cold water pricked my skin like needles as I flitted through the trees. Great...now where do I go? I sighed continuing down the worn path with signs neatly nailed onto the trees. Looks like I really have no other choice...

Without warning the trees suddenly warped as the soft moss beneath my bare feet turned to cement. I flew forward crashing right into the nazi from hell.

"...The f*** happened to _you_?" He asked looking over my beaten state. I huffed painfully trying to calm the awful headache torturing me.

"Don't ask...I'm going to sleep." I huffed straggling to the bedroom.

"Why can't we ask? We are curious." The Jester purred encouraging me to speak. I sighed squeezing out the excess water in my hair.

"Well, if you must know I found this mental guy in the woods bleeding-,"

"Ace?" White interjected. I paused, thinking.

"Yeah, that guy. And he gave me this," I reached into my pocket pulling out the sac of white powder for the two of them to see. Black reached out pinching the substance in his fingers after unlacing the bag and rubbed it together. His eyes narrowed as I continued, " I hung out with Alice for the day-,"

"Alice?" Black sneered with a disgusted frown. I sighed too tired to bother arguing with him.

"And just before I was able to f*** her Blood showed up. Did you know she had a boyfriend?" Both of their faces had utterly dropped revealing only cold hatred concealed behind careless eyes. Huh?

"...Did I say something wrong?" I asked feeling uncomfortable under their murderous gazes.

"Of course not. What else happened?"

"Nothing much. I ran back here before Blood could blow my guts out." I explained pulling off my shirt. As one their eyes darted to my chest and back to my eyes so fast I barely caught it. What were they expecting? Without warning Black's fingers snatched hold of my chin titling my head back.

"_I_t_'_s _a_ h_i_c_k_e_y_._"_ Both of them solemnly condemned. A shutter ran down my spine before I hastily hid the reaction. Scary...

"Yeah? What about it?"

"_Y_o_u_ h_a_d _s_e_x_ w_i_t_h_ t_h_a_t_ w_o_m_a_n_?_" They demanded in an icy voice. Their endless bloody crimson eyes held fast not deviating even an inch from my face. My lungs constricted as guilt panged my chest. Wait, _guilt_? Why would I feel guilty right now? They have no business in whose skirt I shove my d*** into!

"None of your d*** business!" I hissed.

"This powder...do you know what it does?" Black asked as they reverted back to themselves. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not really-," A puff of powdered smoke smacked into my face as dust particles stuck to the insides of my lungs. I coughed and gagged fumbling onto the ground as an eerie red haze fell over my eyes.

W-wha-?

WHITE'S POV

"_O_h _m_y i_t_ s_e_e_m_s _t_h_a_t _m_y _t_o_y_ h_a_s _b_e_e_n _q_u_i_t_e_ n_a_u_g_h_t_y _a_n_d_ r_e_b_e_l_l_i_o_u_s_._"_ I crooned, kneeling down and forced his head up, "_I_'_v_e _b_e_e_n _h_o_l_d_i_n_g_ b_a_c_k_ o_n_ o_t_h_e_r _w_o_m_a_n_ f_o_r _y_o_u_; _d_o _y_o_u_ k_n_o_w_ t_h_a_t_?_"_

"Wo-ma-?" He barely rasped as his eyes began to blank out. I smiled sweetly and trailed my fingers down his spine making Jackie shutter in confusion. I'm taking him. Right here and right now on this filthy floor before the prisoners. Male or female I don't give an f*** anymore.

Joker is done waiting.

"_Y_o_u_'_r_e _m_i_n_e_._" I purred tilting his head up. I very softly pressed my lips to his mouth as my Warden counterpart bit his stomach. He shifted slightly as the drug began to take its affect. Jackie reached up weakly kneading his fingers into my hair. I chuckled as the Warden's side went straight to his pants. I will make him lust for me in every way possible. After I steal his body I will work on bewitching his heart later. Then she will become a woman again and-

"WHAT THE MOTHER F*** ARE YOU DOING YOU F***ING HOMO?!" His caressing hand turned into a fist clutching my hair and collided my skull into my counterpart. I tottered back in both directions as Jackie adeptly leapt out of our arms.

"_H_u_h_?_"_ We both mirrored our shock as Jackie stood at ready shifting her weight from foot to foot. I blinked as I receded back into my own thoughts soaking in this twist in events.

"Seems like you two got pretty f***ing cocky. Let me beat it out of you will you?" Jackie spat with a cocky grin.

"The f*** did you just say?!" Black vehemently hissed. No...this isn't right. He was supposed to be overcome with desire not anger!

"I beg your pardon?" I asked hardly able to make sense of the situation before it clicked. Oh no...oh no, no oh dear...That substance wasn't _lust_ dust...it was _mood_ dust; a drug that enhances whatever mood the user is in to absurd levels.

"Ah f***...," Black groaned hearing my explanation.

"What? Too p***y to face me? Pathetic f***ing _wimps_." Jackie growled. My clock ticked a little faster upon hearing such filthy words in according to referencing to me. Ah...what a _sensation_!

"I'll make you eat those words." Black fumed as he charged forward snapping his whip across Jackie's face. Jackie's spine bent at quite the angle to avoid the hit and swung her leg out behind Black's knee tripping him. I sighed. This has become quite a mess. As Jackie pulled Black's arm behind his back I slipped out a vile drinking in the liquid within.

"Ha! You are as weak as a _bug_! I-!" I snatched Jackie's face in my hands shoving my lips to hers once again. She jumped and struggled with my iron grasp as I slipped her lips open with my tongue forcing the liquid down her throat. Within seconds her body went numb succumbing to yet another drunk; the Sleep Drink.

"B****-!" Black hissed tempted to slap Jackie across the face. I smiled and caught his wrist gripping it to the point where I myself felt pained.

"Soak in this humiliation. Soak it in and hold it. And then, when the time is right, let all of your frustrations and anger blow on your enemy." I suggested knocking aside his hand. A string of curses lit up the halls as he went about to torture the prisoners with his newfound frustration. I gingerly picked up my little angel tilting her head so the disgusting proof was facing me. What an f***ing s*** Alice is...going ahead and attacking _my_ toy? What a detestable cockroach...

I reached up encircling the red skin with my lips. I need to disinfect her. As I gently gnawed and sucked on the wound a low moan built up in her chest. I smiled, setting her down on the bed.

Until next time I suppose. Although I will not guarantee her safety then.

‡


	5. Chapter 5

I achingly groaned and rolled over on the sheets literally feeling my face pale in the mere effort to move. I'm sick; s***. How am I supposed to hit on Alice if I'm busy trying not to throw up on her? I twitched as a sudden pain twisted in my stomach. Oh s***-! I launched out of bed and barreled into the bathroom letting the sickness bare testimony of its extent in the toilet.

"Ugh f***...," I trailed off flushing the disgusting contents. This sucks. Now what? I weakly got to my legs dragging a trashcan next to the bed and lazily slipped back under the covers. I feel awful...just f***ing terrible. I'll just sleep some more-

"Wake up you cockroach!" The voice I wanted to hear the least shouted. I glared over to the entrance spying Black with his whip out. Oh come on...I'd take the zombie apocalypse over this freak any day. Or even the world ending. Or, better than both choices, withstand one of Jackie's enraged scolding. That's enough to make even the most manly of med piss all over themselves.

"Screw off...," I muttered enjoying the last seconds in bed I had left.

"No way in f***ing hell ingrate. Today you're a** is _mine_!" He marched right over to the bed flipping the mattress as if it was nothing but a feather. I barely caught myself before I plowed into the ground ripping the sheets off and glared at the f***tard.

"Hey screw off will you?!" I shouted ready to ram my fist right into his retarded head. What an a**!

"On your feet f***er!" He hissed ripping me off the ground and clasped his hands on either side of my face. My stomach churned. Oh f***-! I desperately shot my fist into his gut and gripped his hands flipping him over my back before dashing straight to the toilet.

"Hey! Don't think I'm done with you-," The rest of his sentence was drown out by the sound of my stomach contents emptying. Ugh...disgusting. As the toilet flushed his hand slapped over my forehead. For the faintest of moments I could have sworn I heard a sizzling sound.

"Holy - WHY THE F*** DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" He demanded yanking me to my feet again. I practically dead weighted it making him drag my a** back to the bed as he threw me onto the mattress. I groaned and rolled to my side literally shaking in cold sweats. Ah, this is bad...

"Oh dear...it seems that our little worker has caught a fever." The Jester purred brushing his hand across my face. Blood trailed behind him making my face darken in color. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I actually feel attracted to him? Just. F***ing. **_GROSS_**.

"F*** off...," I mumbled hiding my head under the covers. Just let me sleep already...

"Ah, no worries dear sir. Black will care for you."

"Yeah I - wait _what_?! Why do I have to take care of his lazy a**?!" The Warden shouted insulted to having to stoop so low. I cringed. Great. Just great.

Welcome to my f***ing perfect world.

‡

I loudly huffed rolling painfully on the covers. F*** this hurts...

"Here's your f***ing soup ingrate." The Warden hisses plopping the bowl on the stand. I didn't even bother turning around; it was painful just thinking.

"Don't want it." I huffed hacking up a dry cough. Ugh this is awful...and worse yet I can't stop f***ing shivering! I have to have at least five layers of covers on me and the fire is raging in the fire pit. Hell diseases suck...

"WHAT?! I didn't go to all that trouble just to have you selfishly reject it dips***!" He spat. I continually ignored him concentrating on breathing without hacking up my lungs.

"Such an annoying whelp...," the Warden trailed off. I twitched as I heard dishes clinking with one another and the unmistakable sipping of soup. What he's going to eat it in front of me? Yeah, that'll show me. I remained limp as he snatched my shoulder forcibly rolling me to my back.

"Hey-!" I cried just before his lips smacked against my mouth. I stiffened in shock unable to react as he pinched my nose forcing the scalding liquid down my throat. I feebly pushed and shoved against his steel arms unable to push the menace off. Just as I got lightheaded he pulled back letting me suck in air.

"W-What the f*** is _wrong_ with you?! You f***ing homo! I'm not into guys! I like chicks! _Chicks_! With _boobs_!" I hoarsely rasped struggling to collect my senses. The Warden smirked readying to take another sip. Fear gripped my chest.

"I'll eat it! I'll eat it!"

"Huh? What was that, filth? You'll eat it? But it's more fun to see you squirm like a little bug." He mocked tilting the edge just over his lips.

"Shut the f*** up! I said I'll eat it didn't I?!" I hissed. I rushed eating but took it slow enough to ensure that I wouldn't chuck it up later. I hastily set it aside slipping back beneath the covers. Jeez...what an a**hole! I froze as the sheets rustled together. I glanced over my shoulder spying the idiot actually climbing into bed with me.

"Whoa what the- WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I shouted trying to leap out of the bed. His arms of steel quickly encased me halting me immediately. Oh s***-!

"Why do you think retard?! You look like you're about to freeze to death!" He retaliated shoving his head against my chest. I struggled to shove him off but it was no use; I couldn't even move at this point I was so tired. I fell limp unable to even struggle anymore. Hell I'm a pathetic excuse for a man...snuggling up to another guy? That's just plain _gay_. Gross...this is really gross...

...

...

...

But also very _warm_.

As the world spun before my eyes his forever warm presence never left my side. The heat of another person quickly filled me warming me right to the bone. This feels...oddly nice. My eyes slowly closed enveloping me in a sweet recess of tender heat and company.

Why...why do I feel so _comfortable_?

WHITE'S POV

"My, her body may have changed but her adorable expression haven't." I commented circling the bed for my rightful place. It took longer than expected but now we have her. Or, _him_ in this strange twist of events.

"I still want her boobs back. It's not as comfortable." Black mumbled disappointed as he poked Jackie's now flat broad chest. I chuckled crawling in and wrapped my arms around Jackie's neck planting a small kiss to her burning forehead. She huffed, laboring with her breathing but otherwise enjoyed the warmth.

"Yes well it will return soon enough. It's strange...we've never seduced a man before but I can't imagine it being much different from the one we love now can it? Although now we have quite the time limit." I mused mentally counting down the days for the reversal. It really has no expiration date but the longer the drug stays in her system the more difficult it will become to get rid of it. If left too long the side effects could last a life time turning her into a real Jakle and Hyde.

"F***." Black grumbled gently sucking Jackie's neck over what was left of that whore's attack. I'll need to do something about that later. Perhaps I'll slowly pluck off each of Alice's toes and make her watch me feed them to the circus rabbits. Or even - Jackie grumbled in her sleep and twitched as a sigh escaped her lips. I gazed at the plump fleshy things tempted to steal a kiss. Jackie is Jackie no matter what gender she is at the moment. I leaned forward giving into my temptations desires. She mumbled something and shifted again this time letting out a rather interestingly aroused moan.

"Whoop." Black sounded, startled. I glanced down noticing the same reaction he had noticed below the covers. A devilish grin crossed our lips.

"It seems we can have quite a bit of fun for now doesn't it?" I crooned tracing the soft features on her face. She shakily breathed in squirming contently as Black went on to play with her neck.

_W_h_a_t _f_u_n_ m_y_ l_i_t_t_l_e_ t_o_y _i_s_._

‡


	6. Chapter 6

"F*** how the hell am I supposed to know how to do this?" I grumbled poking at the intricate mechanisms within the lock. How do I grease these? I can't just slobber it on; it will get all gunked up and s***. So then how do I do it? What was it that Jackie told me? Put it on the end of a wire and poke it around? No, it was more complicated than that. I sighed and held my pounding head trying to calm the incessant pulses. Relax; at least my fevers gone.

"Hey hey pretty lady~," a man in a polar bear mask pawed the air behind me beckoning me to come within his reach. I glanced over my shoulder glaring at the man. He must think I'm Jackie. _Again_.

"What?" I growled harshly.

"Rawr~ Kitty's got claws. Come play with me for a little bit; I'm bored." He brazenly complained. Play huh? I sighed.

"Alright. What game do you want to play?" I purred waltzing over to the cage.

"Really?" He asked surprised as I drew nearer. "How about the 'groping game'. I grab you and you fondle me. How about it?" I snorted in response.

"Child's play but I'll go along." I crooned taking his hand and twisting the wrist all the way around until it cracked with a muffled snap. He howled in anguish and hastily retracted his hand cradling the now broken wrist. I unbuckled my pants showing him my family jewels much to his confusion.

"I'm a guy dips*** and I'm into pretty ladies." I grinned as he writhed on the ground. Good; now he won't bother Jackie.

"Ha! That f***er got what he deserved." Black coughed up a laugh as he trotted down the hall viciously grinning at the cowering inmate. I hastily stuffed it back in suddenly embarrassed. Wait why would I be embarrassed of that? We both have one. I sighed at my own stupidity. What's wrong with me?

"Hey, have you greased the wheels yet?" Black prodded knowing the answer.

"I don't know how to f***ing do them d***head!" I flared back with a growl. How does he expect me to do something that I don't even know how to do? A cross frown flashed across his face as his exuberant mood tanked.

"How is that even f***ing possible?!" Black roared.

"How the hell do you expect me how to do something if you've never shown me before?! How much of a moron are you supposed to be?!" I snapped back. I literally saw his thin connection to sanity snap at that moment. Oh balls.

"HOW IN THE F*** COULD'NT I?! AREN'T YOU JACKIE?!" He raged. My pride burst out at that moment along with a quick jab to his throat. He barely caught it in time crushing my fist.

"WE AREN'T THE SAME PERSON DUMBF***!" I screamed back. The prisoners cowered back in their cages petrified of the anger I was making the Warden show.

"YES YOU **_ARE_**!" He shouted back.

"What part of me looks like a girl to _you_?!" I spat. I'm done with this! I'll just kick his a** now and take off-! I latched onto his wrist spinning around and delivered a fierce kick to the gut. As he flew back his other hand snatched my shirt and tore it right off. In midflight he bounced off the ground and did a tight flip landing neatly on his quivering with anger legs.

"You _are_ Jackie dips***!" The Warden hissed. Why isn't he on the ground gapping for air? I kicked him right in the diaphragm!

"Just because we are twins _doesn't_ mean we are the same person!"

"Then what the hell is the difference between you two?!" He shouted. I ripped off my pants and boxers showing him the difference between us physically.

"I AM A _GUY_! A HUMAN BEING WITH A D***! I can also swim; Jackie would sink like a rock! I love spicy food and she _hates_ it! I go drinking with my friends and f*** around but _Jackie_ just works on her retarded projects all day! I have friends where Jackie doesn't because I'm not so picky about who I hang out with! I do mixed martial arts and I play the violin! MAKE A CRACK ON THAT AND I'LL RIP YOUR FURRY BALLS OFF!" I raged, panting for air in the midst of my simmering anger. How can he even begin to compare us? There're so many differences and-

"Jackie _does_ play the violin! She even does mixed martial arts and she does have friends here in wonderland-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT MY OWN SISTER! I know her better than you ever will-!" An insane spark flitted through his eyes as he lunged forward cracking his whip over my cheek I fell back not expecting the attack. The Warden's eye widened slightly as if he just realized what he had done.

"Jackie I-!"

"CALL ME JACKIE ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR D*** AND SHOVE MY FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!" One more time and I'll really lose it. Why won't they acknowledge me for who I am? It was always the same back home. Why...why doesn't anyone care to separate us? Even back in grade school people used to couple us and call us 'JJ' or 'Jack'. Mom and Dad did that too. Here is no different. No one cares about us; they just care about the pair not the individual.

"I'd like you see you try _Jackie_," the Warden grinned and readied his whip.

‡

"Heh...be happy you're _Jackie_. Or else I would have beaten you harder." The Warden spat out along with some blood. I hunched over panting as my sore body rippled with throbbing agony. What a pain...how could I have lost? My eyes ran over his equally if not less injured body. Or a stalemate really. We both are too tired to really continue at this point. I sighed and slipped to my feet limping back to the room. I'm leaving this s*** pile. I don't care who he is. I've already decided that he's not worthy of Jackie.

"And where the f*** do you think _you're_ going?" The Warden hissed. I glanced over my shoulder and grinned.

"Anywhere _but_ this s*** hole." I growled.

"Heh...you even have the audacity to grin? I'll beat that right out of you." The Warden taunted easily getting to his feet as if the major fight that just took place never happened. I spat at his feet and swung around, ignoring the lingering pain.

"A little pain never killed anyone. Come at me bro." I mocked wavering on my trembling legs. In an instant his face paled slightly as he looked over me again. What? He changed his mind? I hacked up a laugh. "Alright then."

I sauntered off back to the room dapping up the bloodied bruises with my torn shirt. Man can he put up a fight when he initiates it. This just proves what I thought before; he was really holding back when we first met. This is the first time I've been so humiliated by someone. I sighed and fell onto the bed wiping off the blood and sweat. I chuckled as I eyed the glistening blood. He put up a good fight. He's no good for Jackie but...my blood boiled madly with the thirst for revenge. I'm going to show him just how frightening I can be. I will personally show him the difference between me and Jackie.

I will completely and utterly annihilate any feelings he has for my beloved sister.

JOKER'S POV

_'A little pain never hurt anyone.'_

Those cold, defiant eyes as those words were spoken struck me hard. Hidden within was actual fear; literal, tangible fear in those eyes caused by me.

I beat her.

I, Joker, have actually beaten Jackie to the point where she can hardly move. Even though the body was male and even though he acts so cocky he is still my 'Jackie'. That defiant and taunting smirk as he turned around, just as Jackie probably would have...my clock ticked harder as my chest hurt more than anything he dealt back at me. I...really didn't hold back either. That crumpled, defeated flicker in her and his eye...

"_I_t _s_e_e_m_s_ t_h_a_t_ I _r_e_a_l_l_y _w_a_s_ b_e_s_i_d_e_ m_y_s_e_l_f_ d_o_e_s_n_'_t _i_t_?_" My Jester counterpart muttered still in the same state of shock. My more level headed counterpart...would he have lost it just as I did? A flicker of acknowledged my fears.

Of course I would have.

That look of disgust and rage would have sent either part into a maddened frenzy. But the fact of the matter is that Jackie is still Jackie and I hit her. Mercilessly. A maddened chuckle ripped past my bloodied lip. She hates me. He hates me. Of course they would. Joker, I, the mighty Joker, have made this Jay character hate me. The room was filled with my crazed cackles as dozens of scenarios shot through my mind.

I can't wait.

I can't wait to tighten that leash around his neck and make him mine.

I will make sure that he never even thinks of running away from me.

My thoughts drifted over the choker which would ensure my win forever.

_W_h_a_t _a_ f_u_n _g_a_m_e _t_h_i_s _h_a_s_ b_e_c_o_m_e_.

‡

I yawned and stretched my arms slipping out of the shower. That felt nice. I hummed as I thought of different scenarios in which I could earn the Joker's trust back. I'm going to destroy them from the inside out. I'll make them so broken that Jackie won't even want them anymore. I chuckled and smirked at myself. Yeah, so what if she hates me after this. I'm fine with it.

My eyes drifted over a familiar looking hard edges black corner tucked beneath the bed. The familiar case beckoned me closer. Huh? My violin? What's that doing here? I slipped the violin from the case's clutches flipping it adeptly in my hands. It's been a while since I played but this is in excellent condition. I bet Jackie has been taking care of my neglected prize. I smiled remembering all those times I would play for her. Of course, I only played it because I was able to get the more sophisticated chicks with it but my sister actually enjoyed it. Whenever she got mad or furious at me I would play it. She always admired it and even tried to play it a bit. I cringed inwardly remembering how she made my violin harshly scream. Man does she suck.

I sighed and let the natural music course through my veins as the notes wafted from the strings. Yeah, that's it. And then a subtle twist here and a nice little slow motion here...yeah, that's just about right. I grinned; I still got it. Maybe I'll go play in town for some extra cash. I frowned. Naw; Alice might be there. If I knew she had a boyfriend with a gun I would have thought twice about hitting on her. Oh well; it's her fault anyway. All I did was open the door for her. I glanced up spying the Jester in the door with a stupid smile on his face with closed eyes. I smiled; I will destroy you Joker.

"You like it?" I asked continuing with my beautiful piece. His eyes lit up as he smiled.

"Of course! You play just as well as Jackie - Ah." I froze in my playing and glowered over the dumbf***.

"Dumbf***, do you even _know_ my sister? She doesn't know how to play at all." I growled daring him to contradict me. He calls himself my sister's boyfriend and he doesn't even know that? Pathetic.

"Ah, my apologies then." He said turning to leave. An idea sparked.

"Hey; wanna hear a piece?" I offered trying to keep a genuine smile. I'll make him want to be friends with me. I'll make him want to keep me here. And then I'll wrench out his heart with my bare hands. Metaphorically or literally; I don't really care which.

"Truly?" He asked, testing to see if I was just pulling his leg or not.

"Course. I used to play for Jackie and, as someone who knows her I'll play for you too."

"_Boyfriend_ dumba**." The Warden growled from behind. He's here too? I gave him a snort of derision.

"I haven't accepted you as her boyfriend so therefore it _doesn't exist_." I growled as if my words were final. The Warden bristled at my words but the Jester only smiled.

"Very well. Then let's make this a game."

"Game?" I asked.

"_Y_e_s_. _I_f _w_e _c_a_n_ c_o_n_v_i_n_c_e_ y_o_u _t_h_a_t _w_e _a_r_e_ '_g_o_o_d _e_n_o_u_g_h_' _o_n_ y_o_u_r_ t_e_r_m_s _y_o_u_ a_g_r_e_e _t_o _c_a_l_l _u_s _o_u_r_ n_a_m_e_s _a_n_d_ a_c_c_e_p_t_ t_h_a_t_ I _a_m _J_a_c_k_i_e_'_s _b_o_y_f_r_i_e_n_d_._" _They offered.

"Fat chance. Alright then." A grin crept over my lips. I'll beat them. No doubt about that.

Their a** is _mine_.

‡


	7. Chapter 7

I held my breath trotting through the tall neatly trimmed shrubs of the palace. This is pretty fun; the thrill of sneaking around and trying not to get caught, stealing something precious...I was stupid for not seeing it through Boris's eyes the first time.

"How's it look?" I whispered to Boris who was adeptly prancing around the top of the fragile bushes. That's pretty impressive. If I did that the bushes would cave taking me with it.

"All clear. Did you get it?" Boris asked leaning over the side. I grinned and flashed him the beautiful red rose I plucked while he was distracting the guards.

"Course I did." I answered enthralled by the fun game.

"Good. Let's get out of here." Boris purred leaping over the gate. I grinned and placed the rose in my mouth hoisting myself up and climbed over myself. I took off into the trees hot on Boris's trail.

‡

We ran for almost a half hour before we both collapsed using each other's backs as a backrest.

"Whew~ That was so much fun! How in the world were you able to do that? You flipped that guy right over by only twisting his _wrist_!" Boris exclaimed with a fit of laughter. I chuckled twirling the rose in my fingers.

"Yeah, I'll teach you a little bit if you'd like." I offered. I like Boris; he's a cool cat.

"Really? That's awesome! Was Jackie ever able to do something like that?" Boris asked in a wondering tone.

"Not at all. She's not too athletic."

"Really? She seems to be." Boris replied in a wondering tone.

"Sorta huh?" I responded with a throaty cackle. Yeah _right_. Boris's eyes flashed as he leapt back.

_Bang bang._

I rolled to my feet with a grin; did some of the soldiers follow us? My eyes followed the length of two long axes finding the twins on either end.

"Aw-! The cat ruined our surprise attack!" Dee whined. I chuckled.

"Oh well. Better luck next time?" I offered. The two twins snapped their attention towards me before dropping their weapons and pouncing forward.

"Nii-chan~!" They cried tackling into me. I held firm and hugged the two little boys. So cute! Normally I don't associate with the younger brats but these two aren't half bad. They fight decently well too. Got a couple of scraps from one of their surprises when I first met them.

"Hey you two! What are you doing here?" I asked rustling their hair. They hummed conently snuggling into my stomach. So cute~

"Clearly _not_ working." A gruff voice growled. I looked up spying a tall man with orange hair stumble out of the bushes. He looked up as a puzzled expression filled his face. He has eyes; he must be another role holder.

"Jackie?" He questioned tilting his head in confusion. I sighed. Really? This again-

"No way you stupid hare!" Dum cried tightening his hold around my waist.

"This is Jay, not Jackie!" Dee finished sticking his tongue out.

"Jay? Jackie, who is Jay?" I laughed at his stupidity. At this point I can't even get mad. This confusion is more funny than annoying. I reached for my shirt and pulled it off letting him admire my sculpted body.

"My name is Jay; Jackie's younger twin brother. And yours?" I asked pleasantly still buzzed by that fun game of hide and seek in the garden.

"Ah, Elliot...where is Jackie?" He asked with a tad of suspicion. My happy mood immediately fell. What? I'm not good enough for him?

"No f***ing idea. If you find her let me know will ya?" I growled. Jackie...Jackie is just fine wherever she is. I'm sure she is. She's probably back home somehow and away from this mess.

"My, what a potty mouth you have there. I see you didn't pick it up from Jackie." My eyes flashed over to Blood as he walked into the clearing wearing a false smile. Uh oh.

"Ok, first of all I had _no_ idea she was your girlfriend or whatever. And second-," The man's eyes flashed as he whipped his gun around pointing it right at me. I stiffened, staring right down the barrel of his gun; I have nowhere to run. To the left is Dee and Dum and to the right is Boris. Either one could be shot while I try to run.

"Really?" He crooned with a deadly smile.

"Ah, Blood, think about this. That's Jackie's brother and-,"

"All the more reason to shoot the f***er." Blood finalized.

"Ah, please don't boss!"

"Yeah! Jay is nice!" They cried stepping in front of me. My hands twitched, almost chucking them out of the way. They're going to get hurt too.

"Move gatekeepers, or else I'll doc your pay." The mafia leader growled. Both of them turned glum. Are they actually tempted to leave because of that?!

"Please?" They begged. My heart pounded loudly. They're definitely going to get shot. That man means business.

"Yeah Blood. Jay would never hurt anyone." Boris said. I loosed a nervous chuckle drawing their attention.

"I appreciate you defending me but I hit on his girlfriend by mistake. Blood, would you like to walk and talk?" I offered shakily. I need to get him alone. That way, however this ends up, nobody else will get involved.

"Alice?" Boris asked in a reprimanding sort of tone. I glanced over to the Cheshire cat spying the disbelief over his face. Ah, looks like everyone knew their relationship. I wonder if that Ace character did or not? A grin tugged Blood's cheek up before he suppressed it, lowering his cane.

"Very well. Come along then." He answered in a bit more of a controlled voice. I sighed and rubbed the twin's heads before following the Mafioso down the empty path. Ah, he's taking me where there are no witnesses. No matter how good of a fighter I am I won't be able to outrun a bullet.

"Now then shall we get to business?" Blood asked as he stopped pulling up the weapon to my chest. I stiffened and backed away before firmly planting my feet. Begging won't get me anywhere.

"Do we have to?" I asked. He chuckled loading a magazine into the clip.

"Nonsense. I have other work today you see." He answered with a smile. I sighed as my body slacked. Yeah, he's going to kill me. No way around it. I remained where I was as he raised his gun looking expectantly over me.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to run like the little tick you are?" He asked. I laughed. Did he expect me to pee all over myself and start crying?

"Sorry but I'm not going to cry and wet my pants." I joked back

"But I'm going to shoot you."

"I know."

"There are no replacements for outsiders you know."

"I know."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Not at all."

"Then why are you shaking?" He asked with a grin. I glanced over my hands which betrayed me. Ah; so that's what it was. I sighed.

"Oh no, you've caught me. Hurry up and kill me if you are going to do it then." I cockily mocked as I turned around. Ah, Jackie...sorry. I guess I took this one a little too far-

_Ratatata_

_Clang clang clang clang._

I jumped and spun around spying a guy in a mask and brown tattered cape covered in blood. W-what the? Another role holder?

"Sorry hatter. I like this foreigner so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man flashed his sword threatening to lop off Blood's head. Blood tsked and leapt out of the way unleashing a few rounds at the man. I jumped and dove behind a tree barely evading the flying bullets. T-that was _close_-!

"You again...," Blood sighed as his machine gun turned into a cane, "No matter. This foreigner is quite boring anyway. I don't like to play with boring things." He said waltzing back down the path. I slowly emerged from behind the tree shaking like a leaf. Die...I nearly just died. I shakily exhaled trying to recover what dignity I had left as Blood disappeared from view.

"Hey thanks man. I owe you." I thanked, grateful. That really surprised me too. Who is this guy?

"Really? Then that's _two_ things you owe me for!" The familiar voice cried out. I jerked back in surprise.

"Ace?" I asked in disbelief. I can't believe it!

"Aw~ you found out!" He pouted slipping off the mask with a grin. Wow...what a coincidence! I can't believe I ran into him out here.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked with a chuckle, still trying to shake off the shock.

"Ah, I was looking for the clock tower. I thought I was heading right for it but then this forest came up on me!" he answered. I sighed; lost huh? Jeez, his sense of direction _sucks_!

"Ah, is that what happened?" I sarcastically say rolling my eyes. What a nutcase! I stiffened as the sky suddenly shuttered, once again skipping dusk in its entirety. My eyes narrowed. What? Is the sky just too good for dusk or something.

"Oh? We better set up camp~," Ace hummed. I sighed.

"Really? Camping? Can't we just walk back-," the words caught in my throat as he perfected the edge of a blue tent.

"Holy - HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU SET THAT UP SO FAST?!" I cried, dumbfounded at his speedy and adept handiwork. Everything was where it should be from the perfectly aligned tent angles to the hammered in stakes in the ground. Ace erupted into a fit of laughter and pointed at me.

"You look like the first time you saw me do this Jackie!" Ace cried between his bubbling laughter. Ah, this guy really is a lost cause. He _still_ thinks I'm Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie will you sleep with me?" Ace asked excitedly. What a dumbf***. I shivered as the cold immediately nipped at my skin. Brr; its chilly out here.

"Yeah, whatever." I quickly crawled into the tent spying only one sleeping bag.

Oh f***. Is _that_ what he meant?

"Hey, Ace...why is there only one sleeping bag?"

"Huh? It's bothersome to carry two. Besides, I didn't know I was going to have a visitor tonight." He hummed slipping off his cloak.

"Yeah, me neither." I sighed. This sucks. Couldn't I at least be sharing the tent with some hot chick?

"Oh, did you ever use that powder?" Ace asked.

"Ah, no. I was fine without it but in a strange turn of events Joker smacked me in the face with it. Hey, did you know that Blood was Alice's boyfriend?" I asked turning to see him utterly topless and in his boxers.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Hey hey hey _hey_-! Keep your pants on! If we're sleeping in the same f***ing sleeping bag clothes will be worn at _all_ times!" I shuttered again as the cold penetrated my skin. D*** its cold...

"This is survival 101! If it's cold you sleep together naked to keep warmth!" He said cheerfully.

"Uh, no. Let's not." I sighed rubbing my head. Ugh, this guys more trouble than he's worth...Without warning he pounced slipping my shirt right off as he tackled me to the sleeping bag. I huffed as his weight smacked into my lungs disorientated for a few moments as he unbuckled my pants.

"Oh _f***_ no!" I cried punching him right in the head, "Take my pants off and I'll gouge your f***ing eyes out!" I growled squeezing his head.

"Ow! That hurts Jackie." He complained grabbing my wrists, "I only wanted to hear your heartbeat like you promised!"

"_Promised_?! When did I - oh, right; I forgot." I said recalling when he made that request and I half heartedly answered. Well, that sure came back to bite me in the a**.

"Yep~," Ace hummed pressing his ear against my chest. I sighed and thumped my head back trying to get comfortable. I _did_ promise him didn't I? Whatever; I'll let the 'special' man have his fun for now.

I uncomfortably laid there for I don't know how many hours letting the mentally handicapped man have his fun. Jeez...this sucks. Of all the people it had to be it had to be Ace, the mental retard who cuddles up with men. So annoying...hell, I would take Joker over this freak any day. My heart did a quick flip in my chest. Did I really just think that?

"F*** I'm so sick...," I muttered shamefully. So gross...

"Huh? Are you sick?" Ace asked as he thumped his forehead to mine. I uneasily shifted at the close contact; is this guy into me like _that_?

"Hey, Ace are you gay?"

"Huh? Of course I am happy! I get to listen to a foreigners heart after all~," he hummed gently lying his head back down. "Ah, its beating faster. Jackie...," Ace shifted forward so his head was level with mine, "can I make it beat faster I wonder?" He leaned forward and connect our lips. I froze trying to quell the sudden rage which engulfed me. Ugh...again? I shoved his shoulders back wiping off the gross contact.

"Hey...do that again and I really _will_ beat you." I warned. Even a special person should know when to stop pushing it right? His head went down placing his ear next to my steady beating.

"Aw~ it didn't work. Maybe more?" Ace purred putting more pressure on my wrists as he kissed my neck.

"Ew! Gross! Get off!" I shouted kicking his legs mercilessly. This guy's just a plain idiot retarded or not!

"Gross? How can it be gross? I bet it feels good~," he crooned sucking on the wound. I ripped my hand out of his grasp socking him right in the head. Ace fell back slightly eyeing me with a frown.

"Get. OFF." I hissed getting ready to kick his a** all the way to next Friday.

"Why? You're so cute Jackie." I jumped as his hand slid into my pants coming dangerously close to something I don't want _any_ man getting close to.

"Whoa hey-! F*** off!" I hissed grappling at his hand.

"No. I want to make Jackie happy you know-," I swung my arm around clobbering him in the head with my elbow as hard as I could. Ace clattered to the ground unconscious from the powerful blow to the temple.

Ah...now Jackie's going to kick my a**. I just hit a mentally handicapped person. I'm sure she'll find out too; she always does. I slipped out of the tent half expecting her to come barreling through the bushes and kick me in the face. Bah...so annoying.

I hurried down the path glancing back to make sure Ace wasn't hunting me down. Jeez...two enemies now? Blood and now Ace? So annoying! Now where do I go? I glanced down a particular path with a slipshod sign reading 'circus' painted in poorly drawn paint. Huh. I wonder if one of the jester children made that sign. Of all the places to be I guess the circus would be safest for now. I sighed and quickly strode down the path.

‡

Where the hell is it? It's been freaking _hours_ and I still haven't found even another sign! I didn't think I was so far away from the circus. I sighed tempted to turn right back around. So annoying...huh? Hope lifted my heart as I trotted closer to a sign.

It's the same exact one from before.

I just went in an entire loop and made myself tired. My heart stuttered slightly as I glanced around the forest. I knew that sign was too crappy to be real. Someone stuck it here. I sighed and relaxed making it look like I was going to go down the path again. A faint twig snapped, muffled by the moist condensation in the air.

I'm being watched.

Without warning I took off in the opposite direction sprinting down the path as fast as I could. I wove in between the trees making a headlong shot towards town. Did that crazy hatter find me again? I jumped as an agonizing shriek pierced the sky. A huge bird thrice my size dove in from the sky with wide gapping jaws.

"What the f***?!" I shouted barely diving out of the way in time. It barreled into the dense brush and rolled onto its feet, flaring its wings as it screamed. I darted into the dense underbrush as it took flight, breaking some of the branches as it soared overhead. What in the hell is that thing?!

I flitted into a small clearing which made my heart freeze over. Oh _f***_! I suddenly jerked to the left barely evading its quick claws. It's head smacked into my side sending me flying back into the trees. I fell out of the thorn bush as it pricked me hundreds of times over tearing my pants and exposed flesh. Why is that thing chasing me?!

My heart stuttered for a moment as I spied a brightly colored price of wood nailed to a tree. I immediately darted down the path ignoring the branches slapping my sides.

"Joker! Holy s*** _come here_!" I shouted as my heart pounded heavily. Immediately the ground shuttered forming a gray cage all around me and the bird. I dove forward as the monster smacked right into a wooden beam shattering it with its thick body. I scrambled to my feet as the bird rolled to its claws flaring its wings with a terrifying screech.

"_Y_o_u_ c_a_l_l_e_d_?_"_ They both purred leaning against the wall with smug smirks.

"Obviously! H-help me out-!" I shouted barely evading its jerking head. It's sharp beak jabbed into the cobblestone without trouble, unable to withdraw from its powerful attack.

"_I_ w_i_l_l_ h_e_l_p_ y_o_u _i_f _y_o_u_ a_g_r_e_e _t_o _g_o _t_o _t_h_e_ b_a_l_l_ w_i_t_h_ m_e_._"_ They crooned watching with delight as the bird successfully wrenched its head out of the ground.

"W-why did I - YOU'RE SERIOUSLY BRINGING THIS UP NOW?! HELP ME OUT JOKER!" I screamed. How can those two be so calm? I'm being attacked by some feathery creature and they're acting as if I'm playing with a _kitten_!

"_N_o_;_ n_o_t _u_n_t_i_l_ y_o_u _a_g_r_e_e_ t_o_ b_e_ m_y_ d_a_t_e_ t_o_ t_h_e _b_a_l_l._"_ They said.

"WHAT?!" I cried yelping as the bird skimmed my arm. I growled and swung my fist around punching it in the eye before taking off. I huffed loudly as the creature was hot on my trail easily keeping pace with me.

"_N_o_w_ n_o_w _t_h_e_r_e_'_s_ n_o_ n_e_e_d_ t_o_ d_i_e _h_e_r_e. _J_u_s_t _a_g_r_e_e_ t_o_ b_e_ m_y_ d_a_t_e_ a_n_d _I_ w_i_l_l_ s_a_v_e_ y_o_u_._" My eyes shot up to a higher leveled deck which both Jokers flitted across with ease.

"Date?! T-to a _ball_? Where in the world are balls even held anymore?!" I cried as the bird's beak knocked into my side. I sucked in a quick breath and tumbled across the ground barely ducking in time as its head jammed in between some cell bars. I gritted my teeth and kicked it right in the throat before barely getting my arm wrenched off by its long talons.

"_S_o_?_ H_o_w _a_b_o_u_t_ i_t_?_"_ They asked. I hastily scrambled away from the bird just as it wrenched its head out of the bars. Ah-!

"**F-FINE!** I'll be your date now _help me_-!" I nearly shrieked. With a swift crack the Jester's whip was wrapped around the bird's feet as the Warden leapt onto its head pinning the creature to the floor. The giant bird thrashed and snapped its beak as the Jester bit a pin in a grenade, clicking it out of place and swiftly threw it into the creature's jaws. Joker locked arms with his counterpart somehow mustering enough strength to seal off its mouth as it writhed beneath them.

_PUAFFOOOOOSSHH..._

The bird's body suddenly expanded as the bomb went off inside it. Green smoke shot out of its nostrils as a hazy and empty look fazed over its pupil-less eyes. It's struggling almost immediately died down as it twitched lolling its tongue out of its mouth with red saliva pooling onto the ground. W-what the heck? Was that some sort of sedative? Both of them lightly touched the beak on either side crouching down so they were looking directly into its eyes. A wild sadistic grin pulled their lips up as they maliciously glared with an intensity I've only seen in movies.

"_N_o_w_ n_o_w _m_y _f_u_n_ l_i_t_t_l_e_ b_i_r_d_i_e_. _T_h_i_s _o_n_e_ i_s_ m_i_n_e_. D_o_ y_o_u _r_e_a_l_l_y _t_h_i_n_k_._._._y_o_u_ s_h_o_u_l_d_ h_u_r_t_ w_h_a_t_'_s_ J_o_k_e_r_s_?_" _He crooned. A shiver ran down my spine from his gentle words. He is speaking so kindly but at the same time I feel that he's just about ready to rip the bird's guts out.

The bird cracked open its mouth and unleashed a small hiss, emptily rolling it's eyes around the jail.

"_G_o_o_d _b_i_r_d_._ W_e_l_l_, _s_i_n_c_e_ i_t_'_s_ a_g_a_i_n_s_t _t_h_e_ r_u_l_e_s _w_e _w_i_l_l _n_o_t_ k_i_l_l_ y_o_u_._._._b_u_t _t_h_a_t _d_o_e_s_n_'_t_ m_e_a_n_ I _c_a_n_'_t_ p_l_u_c_k _o_u_t_ e_v_e_r_y _l_a_s_t _o_n_e_ o_f_ y_o_u_r_ f_*_*_*_i_n_g _f_e_a_t_h_e_r_s _o_u_t_._"_ He hissed snatching a fistful of the bird's rather beautiful feathers and ripped it out. I flinched as the bird cringed with a pained growl slipping from its jaws.

"Hey, Joker lay off. It's just a bird." I said uneasily. The bird's head rolled to the side eyeing me with large blood ridden eyes.

"Hah? The f*** are you talking about?" The Warden growled wrenching out another fistful of feathers out.

"Well, birds are stupid with brains not even the size of a walnut. Even if you beat it it's not going to understand what it did wrong."

"Ah, you are mistaken. The Juju bird is actually quite intelligent." The Jester corrected with a smile, tearing out bloodied feathers.

"It was probably just hungry and I happened to be where it was hunting." I argued. I can't believe I'm actually trying to help this stupid thing...pathetic really. I sighed. I guess Jackie really has rubbed off on me to some degree what with her being an animal lover an all.

"You're soft." The Warden smirked loosening his hold on the bird. Anger sparked. Weak?!

"Who the f*** are you calling-," Without warning the Juju bird ripped apart the whip and darted into the air with a flurry of feathers behind it. In a flash it went right up the door leading to the outside and barreled right through it. I stood in shock breathing hard as it shrieked triumphantly fading in the distance.

"Ah~ it got away. Boo. I was hoping to have more fun with it." The Jester pouted. Really? After everything that just happened that's all he has to say? I sighed holding my aching head. If this continues much longer I think I'm going to actually die.

"Hey! Stop laying about you f***er and get ready!" I glanced up spying both Jokers with hair slicked back and fitted in neatly trimmed suits. The Warden wore a black suit with a white button up shirt beneath and a red tie while the Jester wore a white suit and a black button up shirt with the same designed red tie. Both ties had gold stitching which matched their single earring and gold cuff buttons. My chest thumped without warning shocked at their sudden suave appearance. H-holy crap they look good. A curse to all men is what they are.

"Well? Get ready." The Warden growled.

"Huh?"

"The ball, sir. It begins in a few hours." White purred with a sly smile. My face drained of color.

"What?!" I shouted. Seriously?! I don't even have time to try and worm myself out? "Ah, well, you see I - uh, suit! I don't even have the proper attire and there's no time to get any - ," Joker smirked and clapped his hands. I jumped as a white haze immediately engulfed me, coughing and hacking up the white stuff. W-what the heck?! The loose clothes over my body immediately shrunk becoming form fitting to my body as my shoes grew immensely uncomfortable. I blinked spying the path leading straight into town by the edge of the Joker's territory.

"H-how did we get here so fast?"

"Worry not about the details. Come; let's be on our way." White held out his hand which I immediately slapped away.

"I'm not a girl I can walk on my own without being led." He growled walking in front of them.

"_O_f _c_o_u_r_s_e_._"

‡


	8. Chapter 8

Be happy my little Chickadees! I was planning to make you wait until I had 45 reviews in total but thanks to a little persuasion I'm releasing it now~ So, even if its just a pat on the back good job just review anyway! I value all of my reviews and personally try to get back to you if there are any questions. Enjoy! Ok I fixed it...I'm so sorry for the repost...my bad. ENJOY AND REVIEW!

* * *

Ok I got this idea from chaos-dark-lord so you can thank her for this delicious turn of events involving Vivaldi!

‡

I sighed and walked through the doors with the Jokers on either side. What an embarrassment going to a 'ball'. And, on top of that, to have my date of all people be a guy! And not only that but two guys! I'm seriously losing my touch...

"Oh? Jay! You're here!" I turned around spying Boris in a black suit. I chuckled. I wonder if he had to cut a hole out for his tale or something in the back?

"Yep. Not willingly though." I responded drawing away from the two Jokers. Well, now that I'm here maybe I can separate myself a bit from Joker.

"Where the f*** do you think you're going you ungrateful little brat?" The Warden growled pulling my arm back. I glared back.

"What?" I hissed.

"Well, it _is_ common courtesy to stay with your 'date' is it not?" The Jester purred.

"Wah-! D-Date?" Boris asked, stiffening. I glanced back at Boris. What's got his panties in a bunch?

"Yeah? What about it?" I growled daring him to make the false assumption I knew he was making.

"J-Jay...are you _gay_?" My mouth popped open in shock

"Of course not!" I roared back not caring if I drew attention to myself.

"Ah, sorry sorry! I just wanted to ask that's all~," Boris tactfully retreated melting back into the crowds. Man...I really _am_ losing my touch! THAT'S IT! I'm going to hit on the most beautiful woman here and I don't care _who_ she belongs to! I've got my pride as a man to protect so-

_Tink tink tink._

I drew my gaze away from the crowd spying a gorgeous woman in a long flowing dress. She spoke strongly and fluidly welcoming the guests. My eyes glued to her supple curves and large breasts. WOW! What a beauty! I grinned. I know _exactly_ how I'm going to redeem myself. My eyes drifted over to a rather frail looking man who was sitting on the throne feebly smiling. I wonder if she's married. Oh well; a few hits on her won't hurt anything. Plus it will clear my name.

"Huh? Ah! Jackie you're here!" I jumped back spying Ace with a drink in hand in a womanizing white suit.

"Blech. It's you." I groaned with utter distaste. I don't even want to be in a mile radius of him. EVER.

"Aw~ it wasn't that bad!" Ace cried.

"What wasn't so bad?" The Jester intruded.

"Ah! Jackie and I were out in the woods and I helped her when Blood tried to shoot her. We slept in a tent together and she let me hear her heartbeat~," the mental idiot crooned dancing off somewhere else where alcoholic beverages were galore.

"Oh? It seems that our dear sir has been keeping secrets from us. How naughty." The Jester purred as hands were planted on my shoulders. My spine stiffened as chagrin and guilt hit me hard. Chagrin? Guilt? Where in the f*** are those emotions even _coming_ from?! I knocked their hands aside dancing out of their grips.

"F*** off! It's not like I have to report everything I do to you."

"But you work for me." White argued. I huffed. Please.

"You never specified how _long_." They remained silent carefully studying me with their red flickering orbs which burned insanely hot. I trembled slightly as heat blossomed in my chest. Creepy...

"_H_o_w_ v_e_r_y_ s_l_y_._._._,_"_ they purred. A shutter traveled down my spine as warmth dabbed my cheeks. W-what the-?

"Good evening Joker. How fares the dance for you?" The gorgeous woman from before asked carrying a long scepter in her hands.

"Ah, the night is still yet young your majesty." The Jester purred delightfully, taking her hand and kissed it. A look of almost disgust swept across her face as she pulled her hand away.

"Quite." She murmured rather annoyed. I shifted on my shoes. Crap. She saw me with the Jokers and now she'll probably think I'm trash like them. Well that's annoying. But I'm not giving up that easily. Her eyes drifted over the Jokers landing on me. I flashed a smile and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Jay." I said trying to imitate a sweetly deep throaty voice. Both Jokers flashed a glance in my direction. I bet they can see it in my face right now. I've chosen my next prey for the night.

"Jay?" She asked a little crossly. "Are you perhaps a new foreigner?"

"Ah, I suppose so...," I trailed off urging her to unveil her name.

"Vivaldi. My, you have quite the resemblance to another foreigner we have here." She sang placing her long slender fingers on her chin as her eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to solve a difficult math problem.

"Ah, yeah. That would be my twin sister Jackie." I explained straightening my posture. My word she's _breathtaking-_! One, two hits on her and I'm home free. I immediately began lying down a game plan. First I'll-

"Very well Jay. Come, dance with us." She beckoned holding out her hand. I grinned and eagerly took hold careful not to hurt her delicate fingers as she led me to the dance floor. Wow! This woman moves _fast_! I glanced over to the Jester and Warden flipping them a quick birdie behind Vivaldi's back. Losers. I haven't lost my touch _yet_! Their eyes flashed, furious as I adeptly spun Vivaldi around immediately taking lead.

"Oh my~ it seems that you know your way around." Vivaldi cooed following my every footstep with precision. I carefully concentrated on my feet making sure not to step on her precious toes. Or at least her expensive shoes.

"Of course. In order to get to know all of the beautiful young ladies here I need to be." I playfully teased making sure not to overstep my bounds.

"Ah, and quite the talker too," she leaned in a little closer, "say, Jackie, why are you dressed as your dead brother?" I stiffened in shock nearly taking out one of her feet in the process. What?

"W-what? I'm sorry but...I am not dead. I'm Jay." I defended, lightly grabbing her hand and drifted it over my peck. Her lips puckered for a moment, puzzled before a sinisterly sweet smile curled her lips up. D-dead? My heart began to race as fear crept through my veins. W-what's going on? Dead? Me? How can I be dead? I'm right here!

"_Really_?" She crooned. She leaned in and kissed my forehead as the song ended. "If you are not dead..._then why are you so frightened by my words_?" I ripped my hands from hers and jerked back. My heart pounded wildly, living proof that I was very much alive. Startled at my own reaction I struggled to come up with something to say.

"S-see you, then." I muttered hastily before hurrying off the floor. Dead...

Me?

_D-Dead?_

That's not possible! I stumbled onto one of the balconies smacking my cheeks. I glanced down to my trembling hands. W-why...why is my heart pounding so hard? Why...why is she saying that I'm dead? I'm not dead! I'm right here! A cold sweat broke out over my face as I tightly gripped the railing. Dead...no, that's not right. I'm not dead. I'm alive! I-I mean I've been close to death before bu-but I lived through it. I'm alive, not dead.

N-not...dead...

My stomach churned as my heart throbbed. W-why...why does she think I'm dead? D-did she mean that metaphorically? No...sh-she meant that l-literally. The white balcony bended and swayed before my eyes. N-no...no way. I'm alive. O-Only one time I came close to death. T-That was when that semi-truck came barreling down the road and struck my sister-

I sucked in a quick breath.

S-sister...I have a sister? Yeah I do. S-she was the one struck...

Wasn't she?

The strength slowly seeped out of my limbs as my throat closed up. I-I-Impossible...t-that night, it was me who was hit wasn't it? That's right...Jackie was carrying me and she tripped into the semi-truck. I grabbed her...didn't I? Y-yeah, I _did_ do that. I grabbed her and then I smiled at her. I smiled and then I saw the light's. A-and then I woke up...where? Where did I wake up? Ah! That's right! I woke up...

...

..._here_?

I wracked my mind struggling to think of what happened between the accident and the forest I woke up in. H-hospital. I had to have been in a hospital right? W-wait a minute...why can't I remember what happened? Hit...I was hit and...

"Ack-!" My heart lurched in my chest nearly jumping out of my ribcage. G-grave...that's right! I remember going to a funeral. F-funeral...mom was there balling her eyes out. But...didn't she hate Jackie? I remember walking up to the grave and...

and...

g-gravestone...t-the gravestone...it said...

R.I.P. Jay Penski.

N-no way...m-misprint! It had to be a misprint! But...t-they murmured...the other people in the crowd - weren't they saying 'poor Jackie'? B-but Jackie is still _alive_!

_Ah, poor Jay. It was not his time to go..._

H-huh? No...that can't be right. I-I was there...wasn't I? I was there and-t-the gravestone was a misprint!

_Jay...I'll miss you buddy. I hope to see you in the next life._

"No...," I muttered breathing hard as my lungs closed in. L-Lie...it has to be a _lie_! I-I'm alive! I'm right here! I'm breathing right now!

...aren't I?

_Such a shame. And at such a young age too...honestly, I feel awful for what happened to him._

Him? Him? No, you mean her. It was Jackie! Jackie was the one killed! But...if I was the one hit...

How did Jackie die? A-and why is everyone here confusing me with her? T-that means she's still alive. But...how can she be alive when she's dead? That makes no _sense_-!

I smacked my head against the stone railing trying to dispel those awful memories. That's right...a-after the funeral I went home. I-I went home and...and then...

_YOU G**D*** F***ER! MY BELOVED SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I NEVER WANTED A GIRL AND THEN **SATAN** HAD TO COME BY AND SHOVE YOU OUT OF MY WOMB! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD OF MY PRECIOUS JAY?!_

I gasped as I slumped to the floor grasping at my pounding chest. I-It hurts - it hurts so much-!

"Oh? Are you alright?" A cutie little girl asked. I sucked in quick breaths of air unable to breach the blockage in my throat.

"W-water. Can I have some water?" I rasped. I-Impossible...

I'm right here.

I'm breathing.

I'm speaking.

I'm hearing.

So why do I feel that this is all a lie?

"Here you are." She crooned sweetly handing me a glass of crystal blue water. My trembling hands couldn't even grip the glass as my body went numb. I-I can't f-feel anything. W-why?

"J-J-J-Joker-," I muttered between wheezes.

"Aw~ I'm sowwy but they can't help you here." She purred. The lights began to dim as I faintly heard screams coming from inside. What's happening. "W-w-what-,"

"Ah, it seems you've figured it out dear. I'm sorry but it's up to Joker...," she leaned in curling some of my hair in her finger, "if a f***er like you lives or dies at this point." She pinched my nose and forcibly tilted my head back threatening to waterboard me if I didn't drink in the icy liquid. My throat contracted on its own swallowing the entire glass. She giggled and dropped my head which landed with a loud smack against the ground. F-feel...

I can't feel anything.

I can't hear anything.

I can't see anything.

I can't taste anything.

Am I...dying again? No, not again...am I? I...

...am so confused.

Am I alive or am I dead?

Why...my body numbly fell limp as an icy presence slithered through my body. Feel...I can feel that it's cold...no? Not cold...I paused reassessing the weightless feeling that enveloped my body.

I-It's nothing.

I feel absolutely nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

WHITE'S POV

I shoved aside the worthless faceless who scurried away like cockroaches, trying to avoid the Bandersnatch that so brazenly interrupted this role holder's event. Same one...that's the same one as before-! I casted my eyes around searching for Jackie. D*** Vivaldi-! She took him out of our sights and when we finally found her she was alone.

The Bandersnatch's head flicked to the side as if it was called. It leapt with a mighty roar over Ace who was holding it at bay and bolted through the glass sending the shards everywhere. My eyes locked onto a maid who held a crazed grin dragging a body in her arms. Jackie-!

"I hope you had sweet _memories_~!" She cackled drawing a metal orb.

_BANG._

The girl clattered to the ground unable to set off the bomb. Without warning Elliot surged forward, snatching Jackie up and leapt back in the same motion using his particular skills as a rabbit to maneuver about. The Bandersnatch snarled and spun in a tight circle flickering the metal bomb into the room. It let out a sharp screech before exploding into a huge plume of smoke engulfing the room with its tear inducing gases. T-this is-!

I coughed hysterically scanning the room and spied a bit of movement. There-! I brought up my whip aiming with deadly accuracy into the creature's body. It screamed and scurried off with a barrage of bullets flying its way.

That was the...Bandersnatch wasn't it? What was it doing here at the role holders event? I coughed as the smoke cleared revealing a shambled mess of broken tables and holes in the wall. Bah, idiots...shooting at whatever moves I see. I scavenged the wreckage searching for any of my faceless's survivors. Not that I care really but it's nice to know how many there are. Someone lying in the center of the room caught my eye. Oh?

A foreigner?

My clock lurched from place much like it had when I first laid eyes on one of my favorite toys, Alice. I twitched. No; this sort of urge to get closer to the object is so much stronger and more desirable. I halted my search for survivors and approached the interesting looking body. Ebony black hair with blood red bangs. I chuckled and knelt down tugging at the deceased man's hair. What a fun color. It's a shame he's dead. I glanced over the multiple bullet wounds which poked holes right through his body.

"Ha! Looks like the unfortunate f*** got caught in the crossfire." My Warden counterpart chuckled.

"Indeed. But, do you notice anything _strange_ about this body?" I asked referring to the deep nostalgia his rather intriguing looks brought to mind. My hand drifted over my clock as the ticking increased. Oh? Well that's a rather odd reaction to a fellow male. Maybe it's his blood red bangs that are exciting me? How childish. I chuckled and ran my fingers over his icy cold body.

"Oh? He's been poisoned." I noted poking my finger through one of the many holes. His lack of response sent a rather bored sigh through my system. Boo~ no reaction. Now I remember why we stopped using freezing poisons on our prisoners. They don't squirm or squeal at all. None of these wounds are fatal though it seems; of course, bleeding out would be a problem if she was actually _bleeding_.

Oh? Did I just refer to him as a _she_?

"Looks like it's an f***ing 'time freeze' toxin." Ah, the time freeze toxin...Black and I have had many a fun nights using it on our prisoners. The fact that none of the wounds are actually bleeding is only proof that a rather powerful 'time freeze' toxin was used.

"Huh? Hey Joker who is that?" Ace nosily asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and shook off the big bloke.

"It seems that she is a foreigner who got caught in the crossfire." I noted absentmindedly watching as a clown's clock appeared beside her. Oh? It seems that he...covered her? Why? Because she was a foreigner? But I thought I told them to ignore all foreigners unless I take an interest in them. Ah, in that case that roach definitely deserved to die. What could he have been thinking? An idea clicked. Ah...he must have thought 'what a nice addition to the circus a foreigner would be. Maybe I could get promoted' or something like that. I guffawed. As if I would let him. I would just kill him and take the foreigner directly.

"She?" Ace questioned picking out my mistake.

"Ah, pardon my speech." I apologized. Why do I keep referring to him as a her? I chuckled. Perhaps I hit my _own_ head a little too hard.

"Aw~ that's a shame. Now I can't listen to 'her' heart." Ace pouted raising his sword as a smile pulled up his cold lips, "Wonderland doesn't need useless things now does it?"

Black's hand whipped out and snatched her back in a flash as I shoved Ace's swung to the side. His blade dug deep into the ground as he peered over with a rather confused stare.

"Heh. Get your _own_ f***ing foreigner corpse. I found it first." Black hissed daring Ace to try again as Black tossed the body roughly over his shoulder. My clock ticked painfully as Black's fingers trembled so slightly I hardly noticed it myself. I...

I thought my clock was about to burst with griping fear.

The second he raised that sword the only thing I could think of was no. Not her. And yes, I referred to him once again as a 'her'. What is wrong with me? And what is my connection to this froze in time foreigner? I shook away my thoughts. No matter; I can play with him plenty back home.

"Dear Vivaldi? I, Joker, am taking my leave. Thank you for such a _wonderful_ night!" I falsely praised. More like sh**ty night. As soon as I arrived I was met with an unpleasant circumstance which was...

...was...

...

...Was I poisoned too? I can't recall who was my date here. My eyes fell over the faceless clown women who were busy picking up the pieces of other clowns or clocks. I would never ask trash like that. Nor Alice. But I specifically recall having a _date_. Who...? My eyes drifted over the strange foreigner. Huh. Those clothes seem familiar. Is that one of my suits? Black shifted the girl - or, boy - in his grasp flipping up the tag. Ah, he is wearing one of my suits. Why? Did he steal it? No...that would have been impossible. How did he get it? My eyes tightened.

Something is definitely amiss here.

‡

"Annoying lump of garbage...why the f*** did we bring this sac of flesh here? She's just going to die anyway!" Black growled before noticing his speech.

"This is not natural for not only one but both parts of Joker to misspeak such as this. Who is sh- or, he?" I pondered aloud sweeping my fingers over his bangs. My my...if she were a woman I would dare call her beautiful. No, even now as he is I would say that. Why do I feel such an attachment to this forienger? And not only that but...

Who has been living in our 'precious' room?

I glared around the neatly furnished woodworks and even draws filled with woman's clothing, all of which held this man's strangely intoxicating scent. So odd...was he living with us?

"I don't remember a d*** thing but something is definitely not right. Like what in the f*** is _this_?" Black growled tossing me a large black case. I caught the object flipping it open.

"Oh? It's a violin." I noted. It's well taken care of too. This is not Mary's either; I gently ran my finger down its side trying to change it into a weapon. What sort of instrument doesn't turn into a weapon?

"Gah! This whole thing is pretty f***ed up!" Black growled. "So f***ing annoying having our memories f***ed with...do you have _any _idea how hard it is to find a reversal to it?" Black griped pacing back in forth with furrowing brows. I sighed kicking back and looked to the ceiling. Those memories which are blocked...what are they I wonder? My eyes drifted over the stranger as I followed an impulse to slide my finger up his throat. I did so and traced his adam's apple before tapping his lips. My entire body shuttered as my clock ticked a little faster. Something is amiss here. There is no doubt about that. I grimly chuckled.

"Well then...if we can't find an antidote why don't we just rummage around this man's head a bit? Surely his memories will hold some sort of key to us." I mused sweeping my thumb over her - ah, again with the her - _his_ lips. Black's mouth curled up as he laughed.

"F*** yeah. It's been a while since we f***ed with another's memories hasn't it?" Black growled enthusiastically slipping out his Warden card. I chuckled as Black came and sat by her- ah! Once again I have messed up - _his_ legs. He eagerly tapped his card to the man's forehead before slumping over. I chuckled and laid him back comfortably over the bed. We are safe to explore for quite a while. Not only does Black have a number of afterimages looking after the door but my clowns are well equip to ensure that we aren't interrupted playing with my toy.

I paused. _My_ toy? No, this girl - no, _boy_ - is just_ a_ toy.

Isn't he?

I sighed and pressed my own Jester card to his forehead unlocking the gateway into his memories. I smiled as the world about me spun. The room turned into a never ending cylinder which shot straight up into the 'sky' in his mind as the stone slabs multiplied and elongated to form a never ending spiral of memories, each of which held doors entering into certain aspects of his life. However, each one was completely inked out. Nothing escaped the gooey presence which laid over them. I sighed and slipped off my eye patch allowing my 'Warden's' eye to see each memory for what it was. I'm sure whoever dealt with this mind before us hadn't counted on this particular trick.

...

Oh my dear this is the worst case I have ever seen in my life. Doors were shattered into splinters which had unleashed millions upon thousands of snippets shaped like shredded fabric suspended in air, each which held a certain emotion or scene coupled in each tear. The memories replayed over and over again some lasting a few seconds and a few others stretching into hours. My my~ what a mess my little Angel is.

...my little Angel?

"Wow...some sure f***ed up his head." Black commented poking a memory shred. A sweet euphoria of two little children with red and black hair flooded out minds making our hearts swell. They huffed and puffed at four little candles trying with all their might to blow out one single flickering flame. I chuckled before tearing myself away from it. If I get too caught up in this my body could end up starving to death.

"Indubitably." I responded looking to all of the memories. I sighed. _Wonderful_. Now it's going to take hours if not _days_ to find memories relating to us. He _has_ to have knowledge of us somewhere; I know it. Well, we had better start searching if we want to find out our connection with this lovely toy.

...lovely toy?

‡

Hours we spent searching and observing memories; far enough away so the emotions alone didn't suck us into watching each and every memory in detail. Some were hardly the size of the palm of my hand while over's were monstrously big like a giant movie screen. Haa~ what a nuisance. I wonder who messed with her memories so bad to the point they became like _this_?

"Hey White, have you noticed anything...odd?" Black spoke up absorbed in a particular memory. I gazed into the rip in time watching the field spin dizzily around in circles. When it finally came to a stop a light bubbly chirping laughter which tugged viciously at my clock gears rang out as the same person as the one lying on the bed back in reality flopped in front of the sight.

_I love you Jackie._ I sucked in a quick breath.

"Jackie...why does that name make my regions throb like a mother f***er?" Black asked aloud.

"Yes...and why are we seeing the man in question but hearing, seeing, and feeling from another point of view?" Something is very wrong with these memories. Someone has come in and stretched, warped, withheld and even added some fuzzy memories to these memories. But...there's something else that's rather odd about this...my eyes drifted over another small memory the size of a small window before freezing at the four moving identical figures. Oh? I tugged on Black's sleeve as I floated up to the desired memory.

_Hey, stop pushing!_ One complained while copying one of the other's motions. A mirror?

_Haha, no way Jay!_ The light and utterly intoxicating voice spoke. They're older; teens now? One was slim and slightly muscled while the other was a hopefully still maturing girl. My eyes remained locked to the small girl which poked fun at the other male twin. They look...the exact same. I looked to my counterpart.

"_I_d_e_n_t_i_c_a_l_ t_w_i_n_s_?_" I asked while confirming at once. We both nodded and somehow tore our eyes from the happy scene continuing to flip through others.

"Ah! White, I found one with us in it." Black called out. I eagerly drifted over to him sweeping below a few happy memories which tugged at my eyes beckoning for me to share his...or her...past euphoria.

_"You should get a muzzle for this thing, White." _her voice said, as the temptation to round house kick the mask into next Tuesday flooded my system. In her eye I spied myself, White.

_"White?" _I asked in the memory, puzzled.

_"Ah, yeah. Since you are both named Joker it would get confusing. I'll just give you both nicknames. For example, your White and the dumb mask will be Black since this infidel," _her sweet words paused, gesturing over herself sarcastically_, "apparently isn't smart enough to separate the two Jokers." _a grin tugged at my lips with the temptation to smile with her._ It's easy to tell them apart since one's a mask and the others a human being but at least I'll be able to refer to them separately. Besides, I'd rather talk to White if his mask is this rude all the time._

"Rude?" Black muttered in a growl.

"Hush." I ushered intrigued in this odd turn of events we really do know her. And yes, it is a her; I saw those fleshy mounds which oh so beautifully decorated her chest.

_"Seriously? You're naming us after f***** colors?" _Black's voice demanded angrily. I suppressed a chuckle; so like him._ Although, a tiny note to his voice made him sound more incredulous than angry. Which is it I wonder?_

_"Yeah. Got a problem Black?" _She playfully teased as her hand reached out, tapping the mask.

_"Hey!" _The little mask girl chuckled._ this kind of reminds me of how fish would react to kids tapping on their glass._

_"White...it does hold a particular ring to it." _My voice answered, amused with the new name. Ah...is this how we got our names? Without even realizing it I called my counterpart Black and he me White...

Without warning the shadows on the ground grew much larger, stretching farther than gaze shifted eyeing the shimmering shifting colors of blue to orange before finally settling on the autumn color.

_"Ah, I should get back soon. It was nice meeting the two of you." _She said, locking up her violin in its safe case before slipping on the precious instrument.

"Ah-don't go-!" I called out utterly absorbed in the distant memory. Black glanced behind himself as I felt a tug. Oh? Her sight shifted back spying a flitting bit of desperation in the red heads gaze before it returned to one of pleasure.

_"Promise you'll visit again, miss. In return, I will guarantee that I will make a smile grace your lips once more when you do." _In the memory I smiled kindly. Ah, those are false eye's I've used to entrap many prey. Even Alice fell victim to it countless times. _It really doesn't sound like he's giving me much of a choice. _Ah, is she keen enough that she noticed my ploy so early on?

_"When I can I will. I'm busy working at the amusement park most of the time, though." _Her voice answered, brushing his hand away. A kind, almost fake smile lit up his face. Ah...I remember. I remember how upset I was when she pushed my hand back when I reached out for a shiny new toy.

_"I look forward to it." _He answered, finally releasing the strap.

_"I'll be seeing you, then." _

_"You should get a muzzle for this thing, White." _her voice said, as the temptation to round house kick the mask into next Tuesday flooded my system. In her eye I spied myself, White.

_"White?" _I asked in the memory, puzzled.

Ah, it's replaying again.

"So we _do_ know her!" Black cried successfully ripping his attention away. I reluctantly did the same lingering back over where we obtained our names which we use so nonchalantly now.

"That explains the girl but what about the male who is slumbering on the bed in our room right now?" I asked. It's obvious that they are twins but where does he come into all of this? I didn't see nor hear nor feel his presence in that memory.

"Let's concentrate on all of the one's with us in it for now and see if he comes up in any of them." I said going up towards the top.

‡

Hours more we spent looking for more of us but only two more were found, both of which were only little clips of us smiling as they replayed over and over again with a delighted feeling warming her insides. Interesting...it seems that the young lady has taken quite a liking to us rather she knows it or not.

"Anything?" I asked aloud.

_"...yes actually. White, have you noticed that this 'Jay' character just vanishes roughly after the age of fifteen or fourteen?_" For some odd reason my clock lurched in its ticking painfully tugging me in the direction of Black. What's going on? What is Black seeing that is making him act this way? I closed my eyes strengthening the connection. I sighed as I gazed at the memory rip the size of myself.

Hardly anything could be seen through the puffy eyes of the seer. My clock ached horribly.

A loss.

A terrible, awful loss has occurred. The temptation to rip out my clock nearly became too great as I hardened the connection between us as a natural self defense in the case one of us were ever killed. My...what an awful gut wrenching feeling that was.

I swiftly glided over to where Black was floating. His eyes was dead as he watched the scene over and over unable to tear his eyes away from it. Even through our steel shut connection I could feel the awful anger which swept through me coupled with depression and regret. Oh my~ what an ugly memory this must be. I glanced over the scene. Well, it's not surprising.

Rain fell in tiny drops over the field filled with marked stones. A graveyard? Before us was a rather cheap looking black casket. The back of heads were all that was seen through puffy eyes as she looked to the casket unable to tear her eyes away. Each person before her muttered something on the way dropping a flower over the wooden box presumably holding a loved one.

_Jay...I'm so sorry Jay...if only I had been faster...if only I hadn't-!_ I carefully dissected her thoughts which steered away from a particularly messy memory which flickering beneath her closed eyes as she choked back sobs. I tried to latch onto the incident but it slipped from my fingers, giving way to the memory at hand. My clock ached as boulders weighed it down. Ah...this is quite painful. My dear, what has you so sad?

As the line proceeded it naturally came to her. My lungs quivered as she did nearly tempted to shed a tear or two for her deceased.

"Jay...I'm so sorry-!" She bit back her tears as she turned away.

And then it began to repeat. Ah...I see. So Jay, her brother, dies? How? It seems he died rather messily seeing how the casket is closed.

"My my...this is quite interesting. So it seems that the gentleman who is slumbering away is deceased?" I said aloud unable to bare watching it again. Black unleashed a depressed sigh clearly affected by the dreary nightmarish reality.

"Yeah...," Black gritted his teeth, "f***! Why does it hurt so much?!"

"Ah, you are forgetting that when we are absorbed in a 'memory' we are also taking in her emotions along with the sights and such."

"I'm not forgetting anything. I'm asking why...why, even after we've separated ourselves, am I being affected?" He asked referring to the both of us. Yes; I can feel it. I...it's as if her pains are becoming my own. I huffed. How absurd. I shouldn't be bothered by things of this nature.

But I can't deny the fact that I am very much so troubled by it.

"Let's search a little more. I want to see what else there is." Black said moseying off on his own.

"Hold on a minute Black. We've lost sense of time which means it could already have been a day back home. We will rest and explore more tomorrow. Besides, we have our roles to perform." I mentioned eager to get out of these wretched memories which tore at my clock like a savage beast. Ah, this pain is too much...

"Fine." Black grumbled fading into nothing. I sighed and closed my eyes slipping back out of her memories.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE! WHEN I GET 60 REVIEWS IN TOTAL I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU!**  
Enjoy :3

* * *

BLACK'S POV

I hurried through my rounds even sparing some of the prisoners who dared to glance in my direction as I flitted by. How...how the hell do I know that insect? My clock ticked furiously as my heels clicked against the cobblestone ground. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the worms behind bars my mind was stuck on that one foreigner, frozen in time as he is. Every thought, every action urged me back to the room so I can rip apart that d**med puzzle that eludes me still.

Why are we wasting our time on trash like him? He's just going to die when we decide to give him the antidote so what's the point? My clock ticked horribly heavy as this thought settled in before being quickly dispelled. No; even a dead foreigner has some sort of value. Maybe we'll stuff him so he's forever ours? Or rip off his skin and make a puppet out of it? I growled and smacked my whip against the bars making one of the inmates cry out in horror. How annoying.

"Hey! Finish up for me!" I spat at the nearest afterimage. It paused for a moment, processing my request before nodding. Tch. Stupid a** things but at least they work. I darted through the cells kicking open the door to the room with ease. Right there, lying on the bed, was the foreigner left in the same condition I left him in. I plopped down next to him eying the puffy red skin around his neck which I tried to claw off the annoyance before realizing what it was. That choker; that choker is 'mine' no doubt. My nose scrunched in disgust. And for a _male_? Disgusting.

I glared at his lovely face unable to form a connection. Every time I thought I had it the information slipped out of my fingers drifting off to hell knows where. I sighed. Well, gathering the information I found yesterday he is a twin, short tempered and dead. Someone must have used this 'Jackie' character's memories of Jay to create a false personality based on what 'Jackie' knew in her life; which seems to be quite a lot. F*** this is tedious...but, no matter how much I tried to deny it my excitement flared slightly at the aggravating yet stimulating puzzle before me.

Who would go to so much trouble for some stupid foreigner? Whoever decided to play with this Jackie girl made a very complicated game indeed. I wouldn't doubt if whoever is pulling the strings here is still inside her head. I huffed, aggravated as I pulled off my eye patch forcing his light green eye open.

Nothing.

Not even the slightest flash of a memory popped before my Warden eye. I chuckled. Nightmare might have control over dreams but it is I, Joker, who controls precious _memories_. A vicious grin pulled up my lips. Let's see what leech dares to interfere with what I do best?

‡

Hours spent organizing the mess of memories dragged on for hours. I gently grabbed the floating rifts dragging it down from its high ascent back down to the repaired doors searching for its rightful place. The light memory tugged against my hand, begging to be free as I entered the fixed door. With a sigh I let it slip from my fingers allowing it to gently float up to its rightful place somewhere out of sight. Well it's about f***ing time it's almost done. Only a few more left.

"Well, I must admit I never tire rummaging through the young miss's memories. It's very intriguing to see the immense culture differences our world has from hers." White cooed wiggling his fingers over a bubbly memory of her smiling and dancing as a child before a mirror. A faint flush covered my cheeks as my clock ticked jealously. Who is she dancing for? I gritted my teeth and hastily locked the feeling away before White could feel it.

"Hey! Wasn't it _you_ who said not to get too absorbed in her d*** thoughts?" I growled White chuckled gathering up the bubbly smiles and tossed them effortlessly into the fixed door ensuring that each went in their right place.

"How could I not be? Her smiling face and laughter captivates my very clock; so much so that I want to slaughter everyone who knows her and keep her locked up where only I can see her." White purred coming across another giggling memory. My clock ticked furiously with the same selfish desire. "Besides, you're soaking it in as much as I am."

"Shut up." I growled tugging on a few sadder moments. A quick glance into the memory revealed her being bummed out because of an 'F' on a piece of paper for science. I guffawed. What an idiot.

We both froze, however, as a tiny flicker of a red dress caught my eye. A devilish grin lit up both our faces as we hid ourselves behind particular memories. It seems we've found the f***er responsible for all this. I knew the mastermind was still here. I was just wondering how long it would take for the faceless to come out. The moment her face peeked out of where she was hiding I shot her dead in the forehead. She fell, clattering heavily to the ground. Tiny orbs of her blood floated into the air looking like beautiful floating beads. I like slaughtering people within minds like this. There is no particular path which the blood takes making it float harmlessly through the air.

"Ah~ she's dead. How are we supposed to have our fun with a corpse?" White chided lightly poking at the corpse. A tiny tattoo behind her ear caught my eye. Oh? Part of the 'faction' I see. I huffed. How weak. How will they hurt me by rummaging through a strangers memories? But, then again, perhaps they were trying to learn my weakness. I guffawed at the silly attempt. How could they when I don't even know him? A twinge of annoyance plucked at my clock. Ah; but then again, _he_ knows _me_.

"None of my business." I said ripping back her jacket. A tiny, fragile key clinked out of her pocket catching my eye. Oh?

"Oh my~ it looks like this is the key to 'that' door isn't it?" White purred delicately picking up the black key. Ah~ this is always my favorite part. Now that the memories are thoroughly divided we can play with her livid nightmares. "Although, it seems that the little miss here didn't open it. I wonder why?"

"Who cares. Let's open it." I growled enthusiastically. With this we can get a hold of her deepest, most cared for secrets in her mind. These were all locked up for some reason, left untouched by the b****. I wonder why she left such delicious information alone? Not that it matters since he's going to be dead soon. The pink air around us shifted as a rather cold stabbing pain riddled over our skin.

"Ah, I believe the last person we did this to was Alice, was it not? I wonder how different the two foreigners fears will be~," White sang dancing towards the chained door. I guffawed at the large padlock weighing it in my hands. This is much heavier than Alice's. Whatever 'Jackie' is hiding behind these doors is something big. Something that will freeze her feet to the floor at the mere mention of whatever is here. I wonder what her fear is? Snakes? Monsters under the bed?

"Well, there's only one way to find out now is there~," White crooned gently sliding the key in and unlocking her greatest fears. I grinned at our success. We lost the game with the last foreigner but we won't with this one. I refuse to lose to any other pathetic role holder here. With her fears I will be able to keep her here without question and use them to our advantage; if she lives, of course -

_Mother with a belt raised high whipping me over the backside for falling down the stairs with her hot coffee-_

I gasped as a burning sensation riddled my thigh along with lashes across my back from the belt. Wait-!

_Sam's beady blue eyes which had looked fondly over me before now looked to me in pure hatred as she turned her back from me to go with the drug and alcohol addict Rachel-_

W-why am I being affected to such a degree? This is so much different from other memories I've been through; including Alice's. My clock ticked erratically begging for the torture to stop. How is this possible? I made sure that these memories wouldn't affect me-

_I screamed as the burning cigarettes melted my skin infusing the very ashes into the making of my being-_

As the dots of fire lit up my arms a savage anger tore through me to rip that woman to shreds.

_I desperately clung to my mother's supporting arm as she dangled me over the balcony with only a dumpster beneath filled to the brim with trashes of the unknown. Her arm vanished cascading me into the ground-_

The ground became nonexistent as I fell with her crashing into the hard ground.

_"You want to learn how to swim? Fine-!" My mother shrieked, clinging to her broken strapped dress. Stop it! I only wanted to know so I could go play with my friends-! She mercilessly whipped out her leg kicking me into the raging waters of the river-_

Water filled my lungs making it impossible to breathe.

_"You b****-!" She shrieked smacking her bottle of tequila into the wall. The glass shattered over the floor as she lunged forward dragging my feet over the sharp remains-_

I nearly fell back from the stabbing pains.

_"Mommy, please I'm thirsty-!" I begged sobbing my little eyes out. The rope cut into my wrists threatening to cut off my circulation. "The radiator is scaring me! I'm sorry I'm home late-!" I uttered a small trill as her back hand slapped across my face cutting into my cheek with her rings. Her large, livid eye shut me up fast as insults poured out of her mouth like poison from a viper-_

T-That b****-! Who in the f*** does she think she is-?!

_"Why did my little Jay have to die?! Why couldn't have been you? My life would be so much simpler if you were hit rather than my baby boy-!" My mother wailed swinging her fist into my face. I flew back smacking into the wall. I staggered to my feet holding my bleeding mouth as tears streaked my face. It's all my fault; if he hadn't pushed me out of the way then everything would have been just fine-!_

Oh? Jackie was beaten for Jay's death? Why?

_"Oh Jay-! You're alive! I'm so glad...I'm so glad that b**** of a daughter of mine died rather than you. You're my sweet baby boy after all, Jay~," My mother hysterically sobbed into my shoulder. The corset around my chest tightened making it near impossible to breath or move. I eased my hand over her hair soothing my psychotic mother. I glanced to the bars in the window playing with a strap on her restraint vest. _

Rejection washed through me as I stumbled back struggling to force the memories back into their rightful place.

_"Yeah...My sister did deserve to die, didn't she...," I choked off at the end struggling to hide it from her. I wanted to scream to the world 'it's me, Jackie. Jay really died. I'm only pretending to be Jay so you will love me.' How sad...I have to imitate my brother just to be loved...I took a deep breath flinching at the pain that followed as I hugged my crazed mother. "Yeah..."_

_Jay, my beloved twin brother, stumbled down the street with only my arm as a support around his drunken waist. I told him not to go drinking; we're minors for Pete's sake! _

_"Listen Jay, can you at least not drink yourself stupid?" I begged struggling with his fat a**. He chuckled and simpered._

_"Nope." He responded dumbly as he popped the 'P'. I sighed as we neared the intersection barely stopping with his extra lagging. _

No. Stop. I've seen this before. Where? The stop sign, the road, the slightly raised sidewalk that will trip her. I sucked in a quick breath as fear gripped my clock. How do I know that...?

_"Oh-!" I cried tripping forward. _

No. Stop. Don't-!

_A bright flash of lights blinded me as I slipped from Jay's grasp before he wrenched my arm back with impossible strength. _

My clock ached as I realized what was coming. Please no - spare me-!

_As I fell back I spied Jay's smiling face before a wall of metal shot across my vision. I fell onto the ground eye's locked to where Jay vanished. Jay? _

_"J-Jay?" I shakily cried out. He...disappeared? Wheels harshly screamed against the brakes as the semi truck that just passed by screeched to a stop. I gazed at the truck, shaking as the driver sprinted out of the door and ran to the front._

No, stop that's enough. I know what it is so stop-! I shoved against the large steel doors trying to shut it before the memory could finish its run.

_"Oh my - SOMEONE CALL 911-!" The man screamed in a deep burly voice. A small crowd gathered around shrieking and stumbling back. W-why are they screaming? And where did Jay go? The awful truth slipped from my mind as I trudged forward. _

_H-he screamed...why did the man scream? A nervous chuckle escaped my lips as I glanced back expecting Jay to poke fun at the man. Jay? Where is your comment? Where are you? My eyes slowly fell over the crowd as I numbly walked towards the blood pool forming on the ground._

_J-a...y?_

_It's Jay. _

_"J-Jay-! JAY!" I screamed letting my anguish fill the nights air. "JAY! C-COME OUT! JAY, SPEAK UP-!" I screamed._

_I screamed and screamed until my throat when numb. _

_Jay is dead. _

I hastily shut the door shuttering with terror as my eyes bugged open to the rock ceiling. I leapt up gripping my twin with such force I nearly broke my counterpart's spine. G-gone...

Her twin is gone. Dead, just like that.

No replacement.

No substitute.

No nothing.

Just the complete and utter anguish of regret of her lingering thoughts.

_It's all my fault._

_If I hadn't tripped my brother would still be alive._

_Why him and not me?_

_I deserved to die._

_Jay is better; I'm just a screw up._

My clock longed to reach out and exterminate those awful lies. No...no, don't die. You are precious. I don't know why are you are special to me, Joker. Why?

"F-F***er-!" My warden's mouth uttered through chokes. H-how dare he- how dare he die just like that! How dare that b**** even _think_ like that! Foreigners are fragile. Doesn't he know that? My eyes locked onto the frozen in time body. So much pain it is impossible to deal with. S-she is...ah. I gasped as the seal to the memories wore off.

I remember.

She is my toy.

She is to be my lover.

She was poisoned by the faction somehow. My eyes flashed over her injuries as my clock ticked furiously. S-so many bullet wounds...

**_No-!_**

My Jester half darted out of the room spitting orders to those covering the door as my Warden's part flitted to her side and held her cold cheeks. The Warden leaned down and stole her lips. M-Mine...she is mine. I let something that is mine get hurt to this degree. I should be ashamed of myself. That d*** faction has done it once again. They've torn up our relationship trying to get us distracted and then destroy our roles.

They're trying to destroy us from the inside out. By targeting Jackie they are destroying what is most precious to me. A strange, maniacal laugh broke through the silent air as my clock ticked heavily. Both parts of myself hugged the soon to be deceased body gripping the flesh to ensure that it was still intact. Those f***ers...how dare they...

**"****_H_****e****_e_**** h****_e_****e ****_h_****e****_e_****_L_****e****_t_****'****_s_**** s****_e_****e ****_t_****h****_e_****m ****_t_****r****_y_**** t****_o_**** w****_i_****n ****_t_****h****_i_****s ****_g_****a****_m_****e******** h****_-_****h****_a_****h****_a_****-****_a_****.****_._****.****_h_****a****_._**** M****_i_****n****_e_****.****_._****.****_s_****h****_e_**** i****_s_**** m****_i_****n****_e_**** a****_n_****d ****_n_****o ****_o_****n****_e_**** e****_l_****s****_e_****'****_s_****. ****_E_****v****_e_****n ****_i_****f ****_s_****h****_e_**** i****_s_**** t****_o_****r****_n_**** t****_o_**** b****_i_****t****_s_****.****_._****.****_s_****h****_e_**** i****_s_**** s****_t_****i****_l_****l ****_m_****i****_n_****e****_._**** H****_-_****h****_e_****e ****_h_****e****_e_****.****_._****.****_h_****a****_._****.****_._****,****_"_** I maniacally coughed up unable to cease my trembling. My beloved toy nearly killed again...

I thought it was fun the first few times since it was nothing too serious but now they are actually aiming for her life. I will lock up my angel next time so no one can have her...no one can see her...she's mine. How dare they touch her. How dare they even look at what's mine.

**_H_****O****_W_**** D****_A_****R****_E_**** T****_H_****E****_Y_****...**

‡

Uh oh~ Seems like Joker is losing his marbles a bit doesn't it? I think it was the trip through her mind that really set them off and Joker finally really acknowledging that Jackie is very fragile (or at least that's what I tried to do~ oh well just go along with it). Any ideas as to what made them break in your opinion? Oh and ten extra points to those who can tell me what story the memory segments are a part of~ **_REVIEW OR ELSE THIS MAY NOT CONTINUE FOR THIS BOOK OF THE SERIES! I'm still deciding!_** :3


	11. Chapter 11

Well here it is! Be sure to leave a **_REVIEW_**. When I get **_70_** reviews in total I'll post the next chapter. Read and enjoy my little Chickadees~

* * *

I groaned and lamely rolled to the side. Ah...it hurts...what happened? Did I pass out? Ah, let's see...I was at the party and then this cute lady handed me some water...

...

...was I _raped_?

I pushed myself up on the soft bed holding my pounding head. Ow...this hurts...I shifted uncomfortably feeling an aching soreness ripple through me. Ow. Oh yeah; that's a bad sign. Unless it was a cute girl then that's a different story. I stretched again noticing how stiff my movements were. I peeked beneath my shirt spying white bandages covering my sore spots. Huh? Was it hard play? I fiddled with the ends peeling back the blood stained fabric. I ran my hand over the smooth skin flinching as it brought on a pang of soreness. Ow. Why am I so sore? No bruises are forming and it doesn't look like I was hurt.

**"****_B_****e ****_c_****a****_r_****e****_f_****u****_l_**** m****_y_**** d****_e_****a****_r_****; ****_y_****o****_u_**** d****_o_****n****_'_****t ****_w_****a****_n_****t ****_t_****o ****_a_****g****_g_****r****_a_****v****_a_****t****_e_**** t****_h_****e ****_w_****o****_u_****n****_d_****s****_._**** T****_h_****e****_y_****'****_r_****e ****_s_****t****_i_****l****_l_**** h****_e_****a****_l_****i****_n_****g ****_f_****r****_o_****m ****_t_****h****_e_**** i****_n_****s****_i_****d****_e_****.****_"_** A husky voice murmured. An icy bullet shot down my spine as I leapt back from the frightening voice smacking into the wall behind me. Both Joker's stood tall on the other side of bars with his hands folded behind his back and his head tilted towards one another. His creepy a** grin stretched from ear to ear as his eye was wide, as if trying to see everything at once through the limited line of sight. The breath caught in my throat. W-what the hell?

"W-wounds?" My trembling voice stuttered.

**"****_Y_****e****_s_****.****_._****.****_w_****o****_u_****n****_d_****s****_._****"** They said as one tilting their heads the other way. My eyes narrowed taking in their silhouettes. Very creepy...t-the way that their talking and their stiff, almost puppet like movements...

It's as if they're not human.

"H-hey, what's going on?" I hesitantly asked looking around the jail cell. It was clearly newly built with shiny new bars and a surprisingly comfortable bed. I slowly slipped off uncomfortably conscious of their livid yet poorly masked smiles. W-why do they look so scary? My heart pounded loudly as I tried to fiercely glare at them.

**"****_A_****w********i****_s_**** m****_y_**** l****_i_****t****_t_****l****_e_**** J****_a_****c****_k_****i****_e_**** s****_c_****a****_r_****e****_d_****? ****_D_****o****_n_****'****_t_**** b****_e_**** s****_c_****a****_r_****e****_d_****. ****_J_****o****_k_****e****_r_**** w****_i_****l****_l_**** k****_e_****e****_p _****y****_o_****u ****_l_****o****_c_****k****_e_****d ****_u_****p ****_n_****i****_c_****e ****_a_****n****_d_**** t****_i_****g****_h_****t ****_s_****o ****_y_****o****_u_**** w****_o_****n****_'_****t ****_g_****e****_t_**** h****_u_****r****_t_****_,_****"** he crooned as his voice slighlty trembled at the tail end. L-locked up?

"H-hey what do you mean 'locked up'?!" I demanded scowling around the room. They're throwing me in jail?! There grins only grew wider as the Warden's arm lashed out snatching me by the shirt and smacked me against the bars with a bone jarring clang. I stiffened as the Jester leaned in pushing his lips against mine. I struggled against his steely grasp as the Jester's arms snaked around my waist constricting my movements. H-hey! I trembled, frightened. I can't do anything. I can't fight. I can't get away.

I can't do anything.

Fear riddled my chest as he softly traced the tip of his tongue around my quivering lips. O-off. Get _off_-! No matter how much I demanded my voice to speak it curled into a little ball hiding somewhere deep in my stomach. W-why can't I speak? Am I...

Am I really that scared?

**"****_S_****o ****_c_****u****_t_****e****_._****.****_._****m****_y_**** l****_i_****t****_t_****l****_e_**** k****_i_****t****_t_****e****_n_**** i****_s_**** t****_r_****e****_m_****b****_l_****i****_n_****g****_._**** D****_o_****n****_'_****t ****_t_****r****_e_****m****_b_****l****_e_****, ****_d_****e****_a_****r ****_k_****i****_t_****t****_e_****n****_._**** J****_o_****k****_e_****r ****_w_****i****_l_****l ****_b_****e ****_b_****a****_c_****k ****_s_****o****_o_****n ****_t_****o ****_s_****h****_o_****w ****_y_****o****_u_**** h****_o_****w ****_m_****u****_c_****h ****_I_**** l****_o_****v****_e_**** y****_o_****u********.****_"_**He cooed as the Warden drew his finger up my shaking throat. They both chuckled in the same breath as the Jester kissed my eyelids.

**"****_R_****e****_s_****t ****_e_****a****_s_****y ****_m_****y ****_l_****i****_t_****t****_l_****e ****_a_****n****_g_****e****_l_****. ****_J_****ok****_e_****r ****_w_****i****_l_****l ****_r_****e****_t_****u****_r_****n ****_s_****o****_o_****n****_._****" **He sang slipping back and literally melting into the darkness. My legs gave out beneath me as I fell back. Tremors wracked my frame as I covered my mouth in shock. K-kissed me...he kissed me? Fear held me in its cold icy clutches. B-back...he said he's coming back. Why? Does he hate me that much? No...he said he loved me. L-love me...that's impossible! I'm not into f***ing guys! I-I-I'm _Jay_!

...Aren't I?

I hesitantly looked over my large hands which shook more than I've ever seen them shake before. C-crazy...I'm _scared_? No.

I'm absolutely terrified.

‡

JOKER'S POV

"N-no, stop _please_-!" A faceless begged. I grinned bringing down my Warden's whip over his head. His skull cracked nicely in two splattering his guts all over the place before his substance shuttered revealing a gold crafted clock with silver lining. I grinned viciously glancing over to my Jester counterpart who was having fun ripping the digits off of another faceless.

**"****_T_****e****_l_****l ****_m_****e ****_w_****h****_e_****r****_e_**** t****_h_****e ****_f_****a****_c_****t****_i_****o****_n_**** i****_s_**** a****_n_****d ****_I_****'****_l_****l ****_k_****i****_l_****l ****_y_****o****_u_**** q****_u_****i****_c_****k****_l_****y****_._**** I ****_n_****e****_e_****d ****_t_****o ****_h_****a****_v_****e ****_a_**** w****_o_****r****_d_**** w****_i_****t****_h_**** t****_h_****e****_m_****.****_"_**I hissed before snapping his neck. The other faceless scurried like cockroaches exposed to sunlight as I leered over my next victims.

**"****_C_****o****_m_****e ****_n_****o****_w_****! ****_I_****s****_n_****'****_t_**** i****_t_**** Y****_O_****U ****_w_****h****_o_**** w****_a_****n****_t_****e****_d_**** t****_o_**** p****_l_****a****_y_**** t****_h_****a****_t_**** g****_a_****m****_e_****? ****_I_****s****_n_****'****_t_**** i****_t_**** Y****_O_****U ****_w_****h****_o_**** d****_e_****c****_i_****d****_e_****d ****_y_****o****_u_**** w****_a_****n****_t_****e****_d_**** t****_o_**** b****_e_****t ****_a_****g****_a_****i****_n_****s****_t_**** J****_o_****k****_e_****r****_?_**** W****_e_****l****_l_****,****_"_** I trailed off licking the blood which dripped from my finger, **"****_Y_****O****_U_**** H****_A_****D ****_B_****E****_T_****T****_E_****R ****_D_*********_*_***** ****_W_****E****_L_****L ****_B_****E ****_P_****R****_E_****P****_A_****R****_E_****D ****_F_****O****_R _****T****_H_****E ****_C_****O****_N_****S****_E_****Q****_U_****E****_N_****C****_E_****S I****_F_**** Y****_O_****U ****_W_****A****_N_****T ****_T_****O ****_P_****L****_A_****Y ****_T_****H****_I_****S D****_E_****A****_D_****L****_Y_**** G****_A_****M****_E-_****!****_"_**

‡

I shivered with delight at the beautiful artwork painting the trees. Ah...when was the last time I did let loose like this? I had nearly forgotten how much fun it is. I slicked my hair back with the sweet salty smell of blood glancing over my shoulder to spy Ace in his cute little costume.

**"****_A_****h********p****_l_****a****_y_****i****_n_****g ****_o_****u****_t_**** o****_f_**** r****_o_****l****_e_**** a****_g_****a****_i_****n****_._**** S****_h_****o****_u_****l****_d_****n****_'_****t ****_I_**** p****_u_****n****_i_****s****_h_**** y****_o_****u ****_f_****o****_r_**** t****_h_****a****_t_****?****_"_** I growled with an excited grin.

"Huh? Ah~ Joker, you're scary today." Ace said with a nervous chuckle slipping out his sword.

**"****_Y_****o****_u_**** t****_h_****i****_n_****k ****_s_****o ****_A_****c****_e_****?****_"_** I hissed cocking my head to the side. So much fun...so much _fun_-!

‡

Sweat beaded on my brow as I slammed myself against the bars. Out...I can't get out. No matter how hard I kick or shove or pull the bars held fast poking fun at me with their firm and unmoving states. I let out an aggravated huff as I round housed the d***ed thing only for it to stand strong. I cringed at the pain searing through my foot.

I can't do it.

Utter hopelessness consumed me as I stumbled back heaving from the exertion of hours of pounding away on the unmovable doors. C-can't...I can't get through at all. It's impossible.

**"****_A_****w******** i****_s_**** m****_y _****l****_i_****t****_t_****l****_e_**** k****_i_****t****_t_****e****_n_**** t****_r_****y****_i_****n****_g_**** t****_o_**** e****_s_****c****_a_****p****_e_****? ****_S_****o ****_c_****u****_t_****e********,****_"_** their trilling voice crowed. I sucked in a quick breath eyeing the Jokers with wide eyes. S***-!

**"****_M_****y ****_l_****i****_t_****t****_l_****e ****_k_****i****_t_****t****_e_****n****_._****.****_._****I ****_h_****a****_v_****e ****_s_****o****_m_****e****_t_****h****_i_****n****_g_**** g****_l_****o****_r_****i****_o_****u****_s_**** I ****_w_****a****_n_****t ****_t_****o ****_s_****h****_o_****w ****_y_****o****_u_****.****_"_**They purred as the Jester's arm reached in between the bars and held out his hand. I shakily got to my own feet as my heart pounded wildly. I-It hurts...why does it feel like it's about to be ripped in two?

"W-What do you want to show me?"

**"****_T_****a****_k_****e ****_a_**** l****_o_****o****_k _****a****_n_****d ****_s_****e****_e_**** f****_o_****r ****_y_****o****_u_****r****_s_****e****_l_****f****_._****"** They crooned as the Warden clapped his hands. In a blinding flash of light the room lit up showing a dozen or so other cells. In a few were beaten and bruised role holders; tied gagged and obviously unconscious. Boris and the twin's caught my searching eyes along with Elliot and Ace. The one that held my attention the most was Blood who was in the worst position of them all. T-they got him too? My heart pounded wildly as if moving in two different directions. I swayed slightly regaining my balance on the bars. W-why do I feel so light headed...?

"W-why...,"

**"****_W_****h****_y_**** a****_r_****e ****_t_****h****_e_****y ****_h_****e****_r_****e****_?_**** W****_e_****l****_l_**** m****_y_**** d****_e_****a****_r_**** k****_i_****t****_t_****e****_n_**** t****_h_****e****_y_**** a****_l_****l ****_a_****t ****_o_****n****_e_**** p****_o_****i****_n_****t ****_b_****r****_o_****k****_e_**** t****_h_****e ****_r_****u****_l_****e****_s_**** o****_f_**** t****_h_****e ****_g_****a****_m_****e****_._**** I ****_a_****m ****_m_****e****_r_****e****_l_****y ****_f_****u****_l_****fi****_l_****l****_i_****n****_g_**** m****_y_**** r****_o_****l****_e_****.****_"_** He spoke so soundly that I nearly believed he was sane for a moment.

"Y-you're crazy-!" I cried as my legs trembled barely holding myself up. His hand whipped forward and yanked me back smacking my head into the bars. I sucked in a quick breath and, much to my confusion a wriggling tongue. His predatory eye locked the fear into my body locking my joints from even resisting in any way. The Jester purred with delight as he fondled my belt letting the Warden take my lips prisoner. With a mad chuckled the Warden backed off slightly still holding fast.

**"****_O_****f ****_c_****o****_u_****r****_s_****e ****_I_**** a****_m_****. ****_I_**** a****_m_**** a****_b_****s****_o_****l****_u_****t****_e_****l****_y_**** p****_s_****y****_c_****h****_o_**** f****_o_****r ****_t_****h****_e_**** o****_n_****e ****_w_****h****_o _****h****_o_****l****_d_****s ****_m_****y ****_c_****l****_o_****c****_k_**** s****_o_**** t****_i_****g****_h_****t****_l_****y****_. _****I ****_L_****O****_V_****E ****_Y_****O****_U_****.****_"_** He growled. L-love...me?

He loves me?

I blinked as his arms suddenly vanished. All of the pained groans, cussing, and bloodied sights had all vanished. Instead I was on a large black plane which stretched out for miles all around. Where am I? Or, a better question would be where _was_ I? I fell asleep and then...and then...I shuttered delicately touching my arms.

It's cold.

"Jackie?" A low, husky voice called out. My body jerked as its name was called glancing back to spy Jay. Dream...is this a dream?

"J-Jay? Jay, what's going on?" I asked. I lightly touched my plump chest slowing my fluttering heart. He's back. He's not dead. "Jay-!" I lurched forward wrapping my arms around him. He immediately returned the gesture nearly squeezing the life out of me.

"Jay...where were you?" I demanded. All those years...he's alive? No...my fingers drifted over his unusually cold skin. He's...cold.

Like a corpse.

"I was dead but...Jackie, please hear me out." He begged. I smiled entranced by his familiar voice. Jay...my little brother Jay is back. How long has it been since I've held him like this?

"Jackie," Jay growled snatching hold of my shoulders. My head snapped up eagerly drinking in his long forgotten voice.

"Yeah?" I asked touching his arms. Jay...he's grown up. If he were still alive...wait... "Jay...aren't you dead?" I asked.

"Never mind that and listen to me!" He hissed shaking me. I tightly gripped his arms looking him in the eye. Why is he being so rough with me?

"Listen Jackie we don't have much time before the light's come back on. Jackie...give me your body." His hand lightly touched my chest as he spoke.

"WHAT?! JAY THAT'S _INCEST_!" I cried shoving him back. My body?! SICK! We haven't seen each other for years and he tries to make a joke out of it?! His eyes wildly locked onto mine as anger enveloped his system.

"Shut the f*** up! That's not what I meant!" He snapped angrily. My heart fluttered wildly in my chest. Jay...why is he so angry? What's happened to him?

"Jay...why are you so angry?" I asked still in shock that he raised his voice at me. Jay would never do that.

Would he?

"I'm pissed because I'm _dead_ Jackie! And now, when I finally have the chance to live again, you have to get in my _f***ing _way!" He hissed irately.

"_Excuse_ me?!" I spat. Jay hedged back slightly taken off guard by my quick retort. "Don't you _dare_ go snapping at me Jay! I'm only asking what's the matter with you!"

"Wow...you grew balls while I was away." He simpered with a grin. Behind his suddenly softer eyes however was a deeply guarded veil which kept emotion from flickering across his eyes. What happened to him?

"I had to!" I retorted smartly.

"Jackie...please. Give your heart up. I need it."

"For _what_?!" I demanded breathlessly. He can't be serious-!

"So I can live when you were supposed to die." Jay concluded harshly. My stomach churned viciously as a cold sweat broke over my face. What?

"W-wha-"

"We both know what was supposed to happen. That semi truck was supposed you wipe _you_ out. Not me. I died because you pushed me into the way." Shock jolted through my system. No...that's a lie. He...he-

"N-no I f-fell and then y-you...," I stuttered.

"Yeah, exactly. In my drunken state I thought I was throwing you _into_ the truck. I thought it would be a nice time to get rid of a dead weight that way." He shoved me back nearly making me stumble to the ground. His smile only grew larger as he beheld my pathetic state. "Ha. So weak too. Think about it; isn't this the chance you've always been waiting for? To redeem yourself for killing me? Well, here it is. Let me take your body and let me live the life I was supposed to before you ended it for me." He bargained. Jay...

"Are you crazy?" I whispered barely able to say anything else through my closing throat. Jay...

He wants me dead?

"Give it to me Jackie. Isn't this so much better anyway? Everyone likes me better than a shut in like yourself. So...Give. Me. Your. _Heart_." Jay demanded and reached towards me. I remained frozen where I was.

He's right.

What's so special about someone like me? I'm anti-social, a hermit, and just simply not a people person. Jay is different; Jay is loving and dynamic. He's wild and free not at all caring about anyone else. But...I jumped as his hand touched between my chest. A faint, shimmering light lit up the area as he reached in. I gasped as my throat closed up, frozen by his dead touch. He chuckled and leaned in tapping his forehead to mine. A heavy led weight fell over my chest as I felt his icy fingers curl around my heart.

"That's right Jackie...let it go and give me your foreigners heart." He uncharacteristically purred brazenly touching his lips to the tip of my ear. I gasped and curled in as he slowly tugged on the vital organ. "Relax sweetie...it will only be a minute now. Oh, and don't worry about Joker. He'll be dead in no time-"

My hand lurched forward as I clawed at his face making a clean scrap over his eye. He yelped and leapt back with adept grace fitting for my brother with a resilient sneer riveting his torn face. A tiny red glowing ball fell from his hands bouncing off and vanished. I froze as part of his skin flapped down revealing a clean slate beneath the fleshy mask. His eyes locked onto the space where the red thing vanished, shocked.

"You're not my brother." This man...is not my brother. My brother would never be so selfish. He would never have asked something like that for me. Just before the truck hit him he smiled; he smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you' just before the truck hit him. I shakily breathed in.

"Ha~ you found out. That's such a shame. I came so close to gaining a foreigners heart like an actual role holder too~," the man's honey sweet voice crooned as he grinned over me. "No matter; I am going to win at the end of this little game so it matters not if I have your heart. Don't worry; it is not my aim to necessarily kill you," he sang walking up to me. I remained silent glowering over the stranger as I held my place raising my fists in self defense.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked. He smiled and reached out gently caressing my hair as he fondled with the soft strands, tugging on them slightly.

"My name is Jerald Griffin. We are in the recesses of your mind, Jackie." He lightly tapped my forehead as if to emphasize his point. My...mind?

"Mind...hey, where have I been up to this point?" I asked easing up slightly. This man...can he be trusted? If he could have been trusted then why did he come to me in disguise?

"I'm so sorry that I used you but it was necessary. Jackie...do you know the 'role' of a faceless?" His tone dropped slightly into a more somber and respectful voice. My eyes narrowed. What is he trying to do?

"Not really...I have noticed a certain structure, though. One or a few role holders look over a certain number of faceless and...," I trailed off. What is the job of a faceless.

"The role of a faceless is to act as a stepping stone for those role holders who act all _high_ and _mighty_," his voice turned vicious before he coughed regaining his composure, "and basically act as a support for whatever role the role holder has."

"Ah...I see?" I said still puzzled. The faceless chuckled gazing over me with Jay's sweet eye which I hadn't clawed out.

"Jackie...do you know what happens if a role holder acts out of line?" He asked again touching my cheek. I lightly tapped his hand away. Why does he keep touching me? "My apologies; it is very strange meeting a foreigner. Now, do you know what happens?"

"Well...I'm not sure." I know that Ace acts out every now and then but I've never seen anyone do anything about it.

"Exactly...those wretched role holders are allowed to do as they please despite what they may think as we faceless pathetically lick their boots full of s***.," he concluded snatching my chin, "and you know what happens to those faceless who are tired of being crushed under those s*** covered boots? They are taken away, dragged to the G**d*** jail your Joker is so kind to run and beats us as they please. They think 'ah, it is a faceless. He will be born again so what does it matter if he lives or dies in these conditions'?" I slapped his hand away dancing out of his reach. What is he getting at?

"Yeah; it's Joker's role." I simply answered. He gazed oddly at me before chuckling.

"Ah, it seems they have gotten you my dear. Don't you understand what I am saying?" He asked opening his arms as if he was going for a hug. I retreated a few steps.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. By why did you...I mean, why were you-,"

"In your head? Ah, my dear I was going through your memories. While I did that, however, I needed a false identity to keep you distracted from thinking too hard. Hence why I chose to take your brother and let him loose through the memories you had of him. I must say he is quite an interesting character; I wouldn't mind reviving him again sometime." He mused as the gears in his head clicked away.

"J-Jay?"

"Ah~ yes. I'm sure you will get a better explaination later but while you were 'unconsioucs' I let your brother free in wonderland. It seems the other role holders took too much of a liking to him I think. But, no matter. I attained what I wanted so I really must thank you." He bowed, apparently very pleased with what he's done.

"N-No way...," I muttered. I went around...as my brother? How is that even possible?

"Hey...what were you looking for in my memories?" I asked. What did he do? He chuckled.

"Well, originally I was only going to go through your memories involving Joker but I soon got caught up in your wonderful memories of Jay. So, on an impulse, I decided to let 'Jay' meet wonderland as I took my time sorting through your childhood memories. I must say I did not expect you to quite understand what it was like to be beaten for doing nothing wrong." My heart thumped hard at his words. He saw them all...? But of all the things he said only one thing really stuck out to me.

"An impulse...you played with my memories and screwed with me all on an _impulse_?" I demanded deliriously. He remained quiet measuring my anger.

"Please understand; it is quite easy to get lost in your most interesting memories. Even Joker went through it a bit when he came in and-,"

"Joker came in too?! Why the heck is everyone in my head but I don't remember any of it?!" I demanded. He sighed and slipped out a small box looking fondly over the little thing. My heart lurched as my eyes remained locked to the tiny object. That box...a flash of panic filled me as I gazed over his fingers which delicately held the fragile box.

"Ah, that is because I locked up your very essence in here while I played around a bit. Please don't be upset - oh?" I lunged forward aiming for the little box. I don't understand but that box is important! The man chuckled and adeptly dodged with a quick side step. That's-! He spun around and wrapped his arms from behind placing the box in my hands as he used his body as a natural barrier. I struggled in his grasp unable to break it.

"Get off-!"

"Calm my dear. I have no more use for you at the moment but I thank you for your service to the faction." He purred clasping my hands in his. A shutter ran up my spine as he placed the key in my fingers crushing my little hand. "I'll be back to finish this little game later~ it is too early now to end this deadly game of dice." He shoved the key into clicking the box open.

I gasped and jumped up, hand over my pattering heart. W-W-Who was that? He was a faceless...for the faction? I struggled to recall his features but nothing in particular came to mind. He looked like Jay the whole time minus the flap of skin. Jay...I closed my eyes engrossed in my concentration.

I...remember. Little bits of before. Blood...Blood shot at me. Why? Because I, or, 'Jay' really took her to the amusement park? And then I went to a ball...as Joker's date right? And now...my head shot up spying Boris, the twins, Ace, Elliot and Blood tied and gagged in the cells before me.

Joker went nuts.

He went completely psycho. I shuttered as his bone chilling voice crept into my mind. When he said 'I love you'...it was more like a warning. A warning saying 'don't you dare even try to leave me'. He's mad. He is completely and totally crazy right now. My eyes flashed over to my friends. I need to get them out before Joker gets back.

‡

Within minutes I had the doors to all the cells opened. Elliot and Boris were in much better condition than Blood and Ace.

"You need to leave; _now_." I said bringing Elliot over to Blood. He hastily dropped to his knee picking up Blood in his arms. Boris quickly picked up the twins and tossed them over his shoulder somehow baring Ace's weight too.

"Thank you...but who are you?" Elliot asked. The breath caught in my throat.

Huh?

"Elliot...you don't remember me?" I asked, heartbroken. Why doesn't he remember me? I gritted my teeth. What did Joker do to them. "It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here quickly." I hastily pushed them all to the door leading up ushering them through. Boris curiously glanced back before hurrying up the stairs behind Elliot, too frightened to even speak. They...forgot who I am? Why? What happened while I was gone? I shook off the troubling thought. I'll sort it out after I'm done with Joker. I shakily trotted back to the larger section which was shaped like a dome neatly sitting right in the middle of it. My fingers trembled terribly as I struggled not to panic; relax. It's just Joker. He's Joker...

...

...which is why I'm panicking...

...

Relax...I...

...

I sighed as my heart pounded wildly. This is the first time seeing him after childishly running out screaming 'I hate you'. My own heart throbbed painfully at the lies. I...don't hate him. But he makes it so easy to dislike him! He's rude, inconsiderate, selfish, and just plain awful.

But that is why I love him.

**"****_A_****w******** t****_h_****e****_y_**** e****_s_****c****_a_****p****_e_****d****_._**** I****_'_****m ****_s_****u****_r_****e ****_y_****o****_u_**** h****_a_****d ****_s_****o****_m_****e****_t_****h****_i_****n****_g_**** t****_o_**** d****_o_**** w****_i_****t****_h_**** t****_h_****i****_s_****, ****_h_****m ****_J_****a****_y_****?****_"_** Joker's bone chilling voice croaked from behind. I yelped and jumped to my feet spying both counterparts grinning madly. Their eyes were wide with excitement and teeth flashing as he stepped closer. My heart pounded wildly as I proudly lifted my chin high. I refuse to be intimidated; if I fold they might actually go after the others.

"That's right Joker. What you did was rude, inconsiderate, selfish, and just plain awful." I rebuked. His eyes flashed as the Warden snatched me by the shirt and lifted me in the air closer to him.

**"****_I_****s ****_t_****h****_a_****t ****_s_****o****_-_****"**

_SLAP._

My hand throbbed wildly from the powerful backhand across the Jester's face. Their eyes drained of emotion and life as I very gently cradled the Warden half's cheek. I leaned forward very softly touching his lips to mine before retreating with a blush.

"But that is why I love you Joker." I admitted. My heart pounded ferociously as I gazed into his blank eyes. Is he...alright in the head right now? I hesitated before kissing him again.

And again.

And again.

Why isn't he reacting? Did I break him? I gently tugged on the Warden's earring encouraging any kind of response; anger, joy, fury, happiness...anything.

"Joker? Why aren't you answering me?" I asked rubbing his cheek.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_._._._y_o_u _l_o_v_e _m_e_?_" Joker asked with a blinding smile. I flinched not expecting him to answer before I recovered my senses.

"Of course I do." I answered wrapping my arms around the Warden. Immediately I was attacked by butterfly kisses and sweet caresses as Joker grabbed my arms as if subduing any chance for escape. I chuckled and leaned into his invigorating touch reveling in his body's warmth. Ah...I didn't realize how much I missed his touch. I eagerly sucked in the electrifying pecks of love and his sweet scent. I...

I have completely and utterly fallen for Joker.

I stiffened slightly as Black leaned down, all the while keeping our lips connected, and hitched me around his hips. I hummed in my throat. Is he taking me somewhere? With his free hand he subtly snapped his fingers making the entire dome cave in, shuttering into my room. Ah...

"_Y_o_u_ said - _you_ h_a_t_e_d _m_e_._" He muttered between one another with whichever counterpart's mouth was free. I almost laughed at his scattered concentration as the bed covers gently kissed my back.

"You pissed me off." I growled back under his loving kisses.

"Hm...," he hummed scooting over the bed to make room for his counterpart. I pleasantly squirmed under their gentle hands taking advantage and kissing the Jester's neck. He hummed thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Hey Joker?" I muttered as a troubling thought came to mind. I again kissed his neck shivering delightfully as the Warden half kissed my shoulder.

"_Y_e_s_?_"_ He asked clearly unwilling to talk during our intimate time. I huffed a laugh trying to form the words of a sentence as they showered me with further affection warming all the way from my head to the tips of my toes.

"Who is Jerald Griffin?" Joker immediately stiffened from the mere mention of the name. I paused; he must be very important to distract Joker like that. Normally nothing can pull him away. He pulled back slightly looking me dead in the eye.

"Where have you hear that name dear?" White questioned looking deeply troubled.

"Ah...well, it's hard to explain but when...ah, I don't remember how it happened but I blinked and then I saw Jay - after you went off the deep end and I think I was in a cell? Anyway, I saw Jay and he begged me to give him my heart. I scratched him and he was actually wearing a mask to look like Jay and introduced himself as Jerald Griffin-," Black's ear smacked hard against my chest nearly winding me. I huffed as I fell back.

"B-Black?" He ignored my calls and pressed harder as he constricted my chest. I huffed painfully pushing his unmovable shoulders back. What is he doing?

"...It's not there. F***! He took it-!" Black growled gruffly ripping himself off of me. I stood frozen as he dug through his pockets.

"W-what isn't there?" I asked, puzzled. What is he talking about? White's eye narrowed as he scrutinized my chest.

"Your heart is...no...it is here - just not where it should be." White explained poorly furrowing his brows together.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My heart's not here? I lightly pushed against my throat feeling the tiny thumping pulse that proved that my heart was still beating. "My pulse is there."

"Ah, you misunderstand Jackie. Your heart is still there but your heart is at another location at the moment." White poorly explained.

"Huh?"

"F***! How the hell did some trash like that be able to pull her heart out?!" Black raged ripping off his jacket as he thoroughly excavated the pockets. What is he looking for?

"Jackie...did that faceless touch you anywhere?" White asked already knowing the answer

"Ah, yeah. Here," I said pointing to between my breasts and up a little, "he...I mean, it looked like his hand went _through_ my skin and all. After that it got really hard to breathe and it felt like a rock was pulling on it." I explained unable to sum it up any other way. White sighed.

"Ah~ that is no good my dear. That man took - or, lost really - something very important." White said pulling out a highly decorated white card with gold lining and designs. I curiously eyed it as he was about to tap it to my head before pausing. "Ah, go to sleep as soon as you can; it will make the process go faster and we'll explain later."

"Explain? Explain what?" I cringed as Black pinched my shoulder and slightly twisted. I cringed and gritted my teeth painfully. Ouch-!

"B-lack...?" I muttered before darkness flitted over my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**_REVIEW UP TO 80 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~~~ :D_**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a flat plane which opened up to a large room. The temperature was moderate; not too cold but not too warm either. Varying sizes of spheres drifted through the air each holding a blur of a scene or an emotion which tugged at my heartless chest with each peak. W-where...?

"Ah, my dear we are in your _memories_." White explained poking my forehead. I glanced back looking up to White's smiling face which offered at least some comfort to this confusing series of events.

"Memories?" I asked poking a nearby flying orb the size of my torso. The watery substance rippled from my touch making the image and sounds within waver. A small shiver crawled down my spine as it moved before coming to a still state. What was that?

"Yes, memories. It seems that when he lost your 'heart' he dropped it in here somewhere."

"And where is here exactly?"

"Your head. This large area holds all of your precious memories, all of your darkest secrets and also all of your joyous moments. Your mind, at the moment, is still 'healing' from when that fellow f***ed with your head." White explained as his tender voice soured towards the end. I shivered again as a delightful feeling caressed my cheek. A faint blush rose to my face as my body thumped pleasantly with familiar warmth.

"Ah...," I uttered without meaning to.

"Ah, it seems that Black has already begun." White chuckled as slid his finger across my shoulders. With very gentle touches he held my shoulders muttering into my ear, "Can you feel it? The pure _ecstasy_ have having your most sensual, intimate moments with us flare up to the surface? Just as you felt with that other memory feelings are also triggered when others touch your memories; which is why Jerald probably switched you out with Jay for a bit," he purred making sure to add in a small kiss. My knees turned to jelly as my legs twitched feeling the most painful throbbing I had for a while. My breathing became soft pants as I struggled to control myself.

"W-why is he doing that...?" I asked before gasping as White lightly nibbled the top of my ear. I fell back heavily relying on White's body to keep myself up as he hugged me from behind.

"We need to search all of your memories in order to find your 'heart'. It is lost in the deepest recesses of your mind. Black and I are merely lending a helping hand until time is up." White purred. Why is he touching me so much?

"Time?" I asked, troubled. I paused as the heated feeling vanished as if a switch had been flipped. Huh? That's it? I scowled at my own disappointment. Wow that's sad...

"Jackie, how long is a faceless dead for before their bodies fade and the clock is all that's left?" White suddenly questioned as he squeezed slightly. Why is he asking me that?

"I have no idea."

"Exactly. Time varies between most and it is no different from you foreigners." White said as his eyes flickered to the side.

"What do you mean?" I asked. White sighed as he pulled me into his arms. I jumped as the ground faded, vanishing into nothing. Below it was nothing but a bottomless pit filled with more floating bubbles holding my memories. What happened to the ground-?

"Stay silent and I will explain to you as we search. When a clock is lost the body begins to fade immediately although it can vary depending on the faceless. The same happens to a foreigner if her heart is lost. Your mind will begin to fade into nothing as you start to lose yourself."

"F-fade? I'm going to fade away?" I asked. Fade...as in die? His eye hardened as he planted a quick kiss making me jump slightly. His grip tightened as if he was afraid I was going to vanished in a puff of smoke any second.

"_I _w_i_l_l_ n_e_v_e_r _l_e_t_ t_h_a_t_ h_a_p_p_e_n_._"_ Joker swore with a raging conflagration behind his ruby eyes to solidify his dedication. I smiled and swept his hair aside.

"I know. So, how do we get my heart back?"

"Well, the chances are that the heart is in a memory that captivated you in your entirety. One of the most emotional moments of your life. And, in each one, you must 're-live' it in order to grab the heart when it's at its peak. That or it could be in one of the smaller ones. It really depends on which part of your 'heart' he took." White explained as he tapped his eye patch.

"Ah; I see." I said now curiously gazing at his covered eye. How can he see my heart with that? I reached up as if to slip it off but his hand very gingerly snatched mine quickly bringing it to his lips. I stared at him, puzzled. Why did he stop me?

"Jackie, promise that you won't look at me."

"What?"

"Promise me." Ah; he's referring to that other time I saw it. I shuttered delicately. If there is anything he missed the first time I don't want to risk the chance of him seeing again.

"A-alright." I gently touched his hand curling my little pinkie around his. "Pinkie promise?" White chuckled and lightly brushed his nose over mine.

"Pinkie promise then. Now, can I trust you to _not_ look for your heart until we find it?" White pleaded with a playful little spark in his eye. I smiled.

"Nope. I'm helping to look too. It's my heart no matter how much you want it." I teased pinching his nose. A smile pulled his lips up.

"I would expect nothing else from my favorite toy."

‡

BLACK'S POV

"That son of a _B****_-!" I hissed glaring at the wretched eye patch wearing incubus. Why didn't she tell us Nightmare nearly f***ed her?! I angrily watched the scene again tempted to reach out and obliterate the orb of filth, to wipe it out of existence; but I know if I do I will only be inducing those feelings in her if I touch it so I can't do anything about it right now. I'll personally make sure he pays...

_Yes...it seems we need to pay that little incubus a visit after all of this is over don't we?_ White hissed in my mind. I irately tore my eyes from the piece struggling to defuse my rage. How dare that filthy incubus do such a thing. He _knew_ she was mine. He _knew_ I had claim over her. He even _knew_ that she loved me back. I'll _slaughter_ that coward!

_Black, please pay attention to the matter at hand. We need to find the piece of Jackie's heart._ White recalled trying to veer my attention elsewhere. I huffed, riveting with sheer fury as I flew around the memories casting my warden's eye into each of them, unable to locate the glowing orb which thumped with her life. It seems that he didn't have enough time to rip out her entire heart; the f***er only got a small piece. I guffawed recalling her horrified face at learning she might fade away. Idiot..that only happens if the entire heart is gone. As long as a piece still remains the person will continue to live; no matter how unemotional and unmotivated they are. How dare she make that face...does she really think that I will dispose of such a fun toy?

My eye drifted over one orb in particular, one of which was when she was young; the only thing portraying it was her lowered perspective in the run down house and her pudgy hand which trembled, holding a frame. I cocked my head to the side spying a drop dead gorgeous woman sitting on top of a rather ugly fellow on messy bed sheets, occasionally rolling on the ground with pained huffs and cries. Oh?

_"Ah-! Yes, yes __**yes**__-!" _She cried spreading her arms out as if to embrace the bloke with a job well done. Well, that's interesting.I wonder who that is?

_"Mommy who is that? And where's daddy?"_ Jackie's tiny, timid voice asked. Ah; she sounds quite young. The red head spun around in shock before sneering viciously.

_"GET OUT MOMMY'S WORKING-!" _The woman shrieked yanking out a nearby alarm clock and chucked it at Jackie. The black box hit her directly in the line of sight making the image blur into the wooden floor. My clock ticked on edge as rage nearly took over my fist to leap into the memory and punch the b**** in the face. That's my future lover right there you s***. The streaks of wood moved by rather slowly as Jackie waddled away with tears blurring the sight. My eyes narrowed. I see.

_Well, that may explain quite a bit about our young lady now doesn't it?_ White pondered sharing with me the dozens of other's he's found. It does, actually. Like how in the very beginning she was very unnerved with my other half. We may be in two separate bodies but we still function as Joker, the one and only. And I suppose, in a more roundabout way, it explains why she's so dead set on marriage. I looked at one in particular curiosity, disgusted and intrigued at the same time by the images White was showing me. My, that's a rather interesting position. And is that a raccoon? Oh for f***'s sake I hope it is.

I sighed. So many obstacles my little kitten has which I have to tear down...an excited shiver riveted down my spine at the challenge. I'll make her mine and show her that love is something to be accepted, not feared.

‡

JACKIE'S POV

_"Anything?"_ Black gruffly snapped. I sighed. That's the tenth time he's asked me already.

"No Black." I groggily responded looking at an image with my lovely little brother when we were ten. I chuckled watching as the image tottered to the side as I tripped over my own two feet. I rolled my ankle pretty good there. My heart ached with joy before I tore myself away from it. I very carefully navigated my way up haphazardly making my way up. It's amazing how I can 'fly' here in this crazy place. All I need to do is somewhat concentrate on the direction I want to go and 'poof'! I'm moving readily through the air. Not nearly as smoothly as Joker but it's still a decent way to go.

_"Tell us if you find it then. Don't attempt to go and get it until we get there alright?"_ White murmured. I sighed glaring at the masks lying on either side of my hip.

"I know already!" I snapped back. Hours of having my feelings manipulated are beginning to wear me down. Or are they poking around another memory that's making me angry? I have no idea at this point. My eyes slyly glanced over to a particular sphere about my size which held a particular blonde in it. My heart swelled; Sam? Is that you? I floated toward the memory fondly looking over Sam. Ah, Sam...Sam was such a good friend. Why did Sam have to leave me? After Sam got caught up in all those crazy drinking binges and all...I sighed. My heart ached painfully as I spied Olivia's red Porsche parked in the background. Ah; I remember this.

_"Screw off Jackie! You're a pathetic wimp that can't do anything right!" Sam shouted gestuing over me._ I huffed. Oh please. Those are probably some of the most childish insults I've ever heard of. Despite my logical arguing my chest grew very heavy. This...really hurts. Living through this rejection like this. But...I casted my eye around the scenery unable to spy the little glowing ball that he pulled from my chest. I don't see it here. It must be somewhere else-

_"Sam...why? You know what she does; drugs, drinking, and throwing her cat around. Sam...you're not like that-,"_

_"F*** you, Jackie! Olivia told me what you've been doing; you've been manipulating me into doing all those things so I can't have fun!"_ Wow. I'm just starting to realize just how pathetic this whole argument is. But...I clenched my teeth as I fell to my knees. This really hurts.

_"Sam-!" I cried as she slipped into the Porsche. Before I could do anything the car swung around kicking up dust and rocks. I shielded my eyes as they pummeled my face-_

I forced myself to look away and sighed. It's not there-

_"Jackie?"_ White's voice crooned. I glanced at the mask with the keys.

"Yeah?" I croaked. I hoarsely coughed trying to reopen my closing throat. Ah, I'm getting teary eyed.

_"What is the matter? You haven't been answering for a while now. Did you go into a memory?"_ White asked suspiciously.

"Nope."

_"Liar!"_ Black hissed.

"Yep." I immediately reconciled. White sighed heavily.

_"Stay where you are dear. I will be there shortly with a little surprise,"_ White sang. I curiously glanced at his mask. A surprise huh? I bet he found something in a memory. I grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Try and find me then; I'm still going to keep looking." I challenged. I don't want to fade away. Besides, having three eyes looking for it is better than two.

"_C_h_a_l_l_e_n_g_e_ a_c_c_e_p_t_e_d_._"_ They both growled. Ah crap. They're pumped now. I sighed and hurried on my way glancing into every bubble I could. I need to hurry up and find it or else-

"Ah, Jackie! How good it is to see you so soon." I glanced over my shoulder catching sight of a faceless with a rather fancy, old fashioned tuxedo on. There's someone else here? No, more importantly, who is he?

"Ah, yeah...um, who are you?" I asked as I began to tilt. My head snapped to attention as I struggled to right myself. Concentrate _concentrate_-!

"Hah ha~ it seems the young foreigner doesn't have her dream legs quite yet!" He teased waving a red paper fan with a silver insignia on it over his lips. I scowled at the man, frustrated.

"So what? I've never done this kind of thing before!" I snapped back, waving my arms around as I floated upside down. Gosh dang it! Concentrate-

_"Hey! Who else is there?!"_ Black's voice demanded. Ah, they were listening.

"Hah ha...how very rude of me. I was disguised the last time the young foreigner and I met; my name is Jerald Griffin." He introduced as he bowed with a grim smile. A jolt of electricity jolted through my body. J-Jerald-!

_"JERALD GRIFFIN ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR A** IS __**MINE**__!"_ Black screamed among a barrage of other severely unkind words to the man. Jerald erupted into a fit of laughter at Black's deathly threats which even left me shaking in my shoes. T-terrifying...rip out his eyes and do _what_ to his fingers?

_"Jackie, get away from that man right now."_ White muttered so quietly I barely heard him. My eyes flickered to the mask.

"Yeah." I whispered back waiting for a chance to bolt. My eyes darted towards potential escape routes. I need to get away from him. As he doubled over from laughter I launched myself through a thick barrage of memories. I swooped and dove between the memories cautious not to hit them as I tried to lose him in the floating orbs. I glanced back seeing nothing but flying orbs of laughter and tears in other. Where-

"Tsk tsk my lady. We were having a conversation until Joker so _rudely_ interrupted." Jerald lulled lightly placing his hands on my hips as he flew just above me. I gasped and dipped down as my focus broke making me fall right through a memory which split in two around me only to seal back up as I fell through it. A light, bubbly laughter slipped past my lips as the fear and anxiety vanished, only to return a moment later. My chest pounded heavily as the horrible emotions returned with a vengeance. I gritted my teeth and gradually mellowed out to a slow paced descent barely avoiding other spheres of warped images. I sucked in a yelp as his arms wrapped around me pinning me to his stable body. I wriggled and wormed struggling to break free.

"L-Let go of me!" I shouted.

"But why? I finally have the young foreigner in my arms, a fast ticket to freedom, and Joker's voice is no longer here." My eyes flashed down to my empty hips. T-their masks-! I jabbed my elbow back hitting him in the ribs as I barely slipped out of his arms. He chuckled at my fleeing attempt, holding the pained area. I spun around in a circle unable to retain my balance.

"Get lost!" I hissed, flickering around to find an escape route.

"Too _cute_! I can see why the role holders have taken quite a liking to you~ hey hey, little lady. Do you know where your heart piece is?" I lightly jumped as he hurried forward, constricting his arm around my back and yanked my hair, making my head whip lash back. He's strong-!

"Hey-!" I cried unable to break free of his tight grasp. My little heart pounded like a jack hammer. I can't shake him-! He leaned forward and gently tapped his head against my forehead.

"Ah, I know. I can see it. You still have a decent amount of heart left. Do you mind if I take that for myself?" He murmured in my ear shoving his hand into my chest. I gasped as a sort of paralysis crept into my limbs making movement impossible as shards of ice stabbed my joints.

"Ah...how wonderful it must be to be a foreigner. Can you...bare with my selfish desire for but a little while?" He murmured carefully pressing his lips to my throat. The frigid ice once again crept into my chest as he tugged on my precious organ.

"Ah...!" I barely croaked as I felt my thumping presence being tugged at its roots, "s-stop!" I cried as he very smoothly and slowly withdrew his hand.

"Please understand Jackie...I only want to taste what so many of the role holder's have failed to obtain. Alice's heart is no good; it is stained and ugly. But _your_ heart, my dear, is rather...dainty._ I love it_." He muttered as his breathing hitched for a moment in his reveling excitement. My body shuttered as he gingerly rolled his fingers around in a circular motion. I gasped as I literally felt his hand in my chest, caressing my thumping heart which struggled to cope with the alarming feeling.

"Beautiful...so beautiful...," Jerald huskily expressed curving my body against his. With a swift little tug he pulled the remainder free. This piece, which was larger than the first he took, shown so brilliantly it nearly blinded me. The icy spindles slowly encroached the rest of my body creeping to the very ends. I gapped as my eyes rolled into the back of my head unable to feel anything. Ah...its feels...strange.

I-I can't...move...

JERALD'S POV

So beautiful...I lightly held the thumping life before my greedy eyes rubbing the moldable yet stiff ball which 'represented' her heart. Since she would have died if I took the real thing I'll settle with this trophy for now. I smiled and drew my eyes over her poisoned body lightly pulling off my glove with my teeth. That poison is working rather well. She won't be able to move around too much but at least it will slow the process of death until I decide to return this little thumping orb. I held it to my ear utterly captivated by the sheer beauty of it. So nice...is this what Griffin has told me about? The pure and ecstatic joy which can only be heard by a role holder...is now _mine_.

Doesn't this make me better than a filthy role holder?

I've obtained something that none of them could even dream of taking.

Doesn't that prove that I am stronger and better despite being a faceless?

I chuckled and slightly tilted her head up watching as her eyes blindly looked over me. Ah, what a fun game...I wonder if Joker will be able to complete it? If not Jackie will perish a rather slow death...I grinned.

**_So_**much_**fun**__._


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright I'm jacking it up to 120 reviews for the next chapter! Much to my ecstatic joy you are delivering faster than I can write them! Thank you so much for sending me words of encouragement. Even if its a simple 'good job' or 'keep going' it really gets me motivated to keep writing and let all of you feel happy (at least while reading my story ;D) So, please continue to send reviews so you can enjoy the next chapter. Thank you so much!**

WHITE'S POV

"You wretched glass of elephant _piss_." I hissed, trembling with fury as I spied Jackie's body draped over presumably the man named Jerald Griffin's arm. A smirk filled the filth's face as he laughed.

"Ah, you look furious Joker." He teased fanning his nervousness with a red and gold fan. I calmly smiled and tried to relax my tense pose. He's under control here. When the f*** did he do that? My eye's flashed spying Jackie's heart in his hand. He took the rest of it. Why?

_Destroy that motherf***er._ Black's voice echoed in my head as he furiously dashed from memory to memory. We need to find her other piece. If all of her heart is taken she will undoubtedly die very quickly; what I said before was only to see her flustered face a bit. Both of our heads flickered to the side as the walls of the room began to fade. Ah, the process is already beginning...

"I have a fun game to play with you Joker." The faceless kindly offered shifting Jackie in his arms. Her glassy eyes stared blindly around the room unable to collect and digest any detail nor react. Without a heart...she's practically dead already. My focus shifted to a floating memory behind them which began to ripple disturbed waves. This is not good.

"Oh? And what would that be you **_slimy piece of putrid trash_**." I venomously purred slipping the whip into my hands. I need to get her away from him and quickly.

"Ah~ there you go again, turning to violence. But no matter. Here is the game, Joker. I take Jackie's heart and all _you_ have to do is find it again. If you can't...well, I suppose that Jackie will perish now wouldn't she? Now, doesn't that sound fun?" He mused. We both started as the world began to crumble around us. The tiny orbs of memories slowly tore apart, disintegrating into tiny flakes of shifting colors. I gritted my teeth. Without her heart her mind is beginning to go. Each and every precious memory and, essentially, Jackie's entire essence is being absorbed into that single orb of her 'heart'. I can't stop it; if I interrupt the process then her mind will become a vegetable. I angrily watched as the last bits of her being shriveled up into oblivion. Without warning the entire space about us shuttered, rippling into the sweet darkness of death. S***-!

"Good luck~," Jerald purred dropping Jackie into the dark space as he vanished with her heart. I darted forward and snatched her arm yanking her ice cold body into my arms. Where is Black?! He should have-!

"I'm right here dumbf***!" Black spat darting in from behind. He pulled her back shoving the tiny orb into her chest. The little piece slowly sank into her chest sending a small bit of warmth crawling through her. A tiny spark of light leapt into her eyes as our bodies began to warp and wither away within her consciousness that no longer existed.

"F***-!" Black hissed shooting up on the bed from our little adventure. I snatched Jackie's face in my hands desperately looking her over. Did we make it in time?

"Jackie dear? Can you hear me?" Her face remained as stone as she stared straight into the ceiling. I snatched her arms in my four hands and violently shook her as my clock quivered with fear.

"**_H_**E**_Y_**! **_A_**N**_S_**W**_E_**R **_M_**E**_!_**" I desperately cried as my counterpart fell in synch. My clock ached awfully fast as I struggled to calm myself. Stop; she's not dead. Not yet. She still has a number of time periods to go before that happens. She lifeless turned her gaze to my face, looking around without any coherence whatsoever. That small piece...seemed to be her 'movement' and maybe even a little 'reaction'. But, other than that, she looks-

Very slowly she nodded her head as if my words had just taken effect. I tore off my eye patch and forced her to gaze right into it. Nothing but a black void of vague and inactive, loosely tied together emotions which were unable to comprehend even the most basic of thoughts.

Her mind was not hidden as the other piece was; no, it was completely and utterly torn away from her, placed somewhere she cannot receive information from. Before, with the small piece - because it was in her body still - she was still able to move and speak although not as well as she normally could. Jackie...my sweet, darling Jackie...

"T**_h_**a**_t_** f**_*_*****_*_**e**_r_**.**_._**.**_,_**" I hissed slumping on either side of her. I huffed painfully as my clock ticked faster than ever to pump the blood through my veins. F***...I stayed in her mind too long after she had already 'passed'. The strain that it took to even hang on for a few seconds is near enough to break my clock. I huffed, hardly able to breath as we struggled to endure this hardship.

"What a pain in the a**...," Black muttered slipping me my mask. I graciously took it setting it on the nightstand along with Black's. He was clever snatching these away before they were sucked into her 'heart'. If they were then he would have found out just how much I want to slaughter that pig and everyone he knows and loves and make him watch and cry and scream and-

"Joker?" My weary eyes fell over the clown which was posted to stand nearby in case we were stuck in her mind. I lamely waved my hand in the air making him draw closer.

"Send out spies to the neighboring territories and find more about the one name 'Jerald Griffin.'" The second I mentioned his name the clown stiffened with fright.

"Griffin?" The faceless responded, frightened. I sighed in annoyance, severely annoyed at the day's outcomes. Joker has lost; and Joker is also very pissed because of it.

"No. This man was not Griffin himself. He was a faceless claiming to be a follower of Griffin; or perhaps even is trying to take Griffin's role? It's a very puzzling situation and it's **_P_**I**_S_**S**_I_**N**_G _**M**_E_** O**_F_**F**_._**" I hissed at the tail end joining with my counterpart.

"It will be done swiftly so please rest for now Joker." He boldly proclaimed. Before I could reach for my gun the cockroach had already scurried away, foreseeing my actions. Tsk...f***er.

I flopped back onto the bed. I...need to rest. Going out without any information would be foolish of me. Although I'm sure I would have done that in my mad fury if I had the energy. I gently eyed my little kitten who was still staring at the door since the faceless was here. Ah, I suppose that was too much for her to understand. She can't process anything whatsoever.

"Jackie, come here." I purred as the Warden wrapped his arm around her waist. Like a doll she complied lifeless letting us do as we please. The breath caught in my throat as she willingly laid between us, not even uttering a word of defiance as we coiled ourselves about her. Black shot me a glare as the thought ran through my mind, feeling my euphoric ecstasy at my thoughts.

A puppet.

She's just like a puppet now, free to manipulate and do as I please. A grin spread across my face as I leaned in, kissing her cheek while Black held a sneer.

What a very pleasing outcome.

‡

Uh oh~ what fun situations will come of this? Look forward to the next chapter because I have a few delicious ideas but if you have any please review and let me know and I'll add them in~ **_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok close enough lol. Just to let you know I already have the next chapter ready to go so when the reviews reach 130 I will let you have the chapter. So for the sake of knowing **_REVIEW!_**

BLACK'S POV

"WHERE IN THE F*** IS THAT PILE OF ELEPANT S***?!" I screamed angrily striding down the paths carved out by the tents. All of the clowns and visitors fled on sight darting out of my view before I had time to kill them for being annoying. My gait was stiff, unnerved from the blazing heat and the unnatural bright colors of the stupid circus. F*** this place gives me the creeps. I whipped a nearby post down making the horses leathered to it scatter. Why is White blocking me? I can't even tell where the hell he is now or what the hell he's doing. I growled as I did the same to another tent's poll, making it cave in on top of the elephants which sent them on a near rampage. If he doesn't want to come out then I'll _MAKE_ him come out! The clowns scurried around like cockroaches in the light struggling to reign in the beasts.

I wake up this morning and what do I find? An empty bed with a note saying 'Don't bother me I'm playing with my kitten now.'. WHAT THE F*** IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! We are one and the _same_ that retard! What is he doing to her that he doesn't even want me, his other half, to know about? It's probably something stupid like playing a game of cards to watch her lifeless puzzled face. Or maybe even set her on the tightrope and just have fun screwing around with her fear of heights! Would she even react to that?

"Ah! Joker, please stop your rampage! At this rate the-," I cracked my whip around smacking him right in the head. He clattered to the ground, holding his bleeding head as I turned my fury to him.

"THEN TELL HIM TO GET HIS A** OUT HERE!" I raged viciously whipping another clown to came to help him. He jumped to his feet and dashed off into the crowd. A smile lit up my face. Dumbf***. I shrewdly followed his path watching as he took direct and some indirect routes to wherever White is. I'll use him to lead me right to him. The moment he dashed into a tent near the outer edges of the circus I darted in right after him, snatched him by the collar and threw him right back out of the tent with a glare fierce enough to make him wet himself.

The tent was full of old trunks filled to capacity with articles of clothing ranging from brightly colored s*** to lacey covered s***. Dozens more were on the floor carelessly tossed aside as their functions were no longer needed. I blanched at all of the girly and disgusting accessories. Where the hell did this all come from?!

White's head glanced back as he smiled.

"Ah, Black. You found me!" He cried. Through our connection I could feel his smug enthusiasm at whatever project he was working on.

"W-where in the-! I THOUGHT I BURNED ALL OF THESE!" I shouted stumbling back as I spied the laces protruding from a particular short black dress. I _know_ I destroyed that one; I tore it to pieces!

"Well, you did. But now they're back because they're back." White rationalized. Ugh...which means he went out and bought more..., "Besides...wouldn't you say our little kitten looks so adorable in them?"

White stepped aside allowing me to see the horror he created while my back was turned. Jackie was sitting in the chair behind him decked out with laces and bows galore. On her head she wore a black over sized bow with white triangle designs along with a puffy black dress lined with more white designs. Black and white stalkings ran to her black shoes.

"This is what you've been doing?! We still need to go get her heart back!" I harshly reprimanded filled to the brim with fury. White brushed off my anger and sauntered behind Jackie placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tsk tsk; we need to wait for more information before we can go and find them. So, while we wait, I decided to play with her newfound obedience," White purred sliding the low swinging top down her arms slightly before kissing her neck. She didn't shutter in the least; or, more like it, she didn't even realize what White did. She was completely and utterly compliant without even the slightest of complaint. An excited shiver riveted down my spine as I lunged forward and snatched the dress tearing it from the seams off. Still she had no reaction; just an empty stare which did not argue in the least.

No screaming.

No shouting.

No resistance.

She is complete and utterly mine. She has no thoughts to leave me or keep me from doing what I desire. She will do whatever I want whenever I want. No one will take her from me; the other role holders are still under the drug's effect and do not remember her. I rushed forward and snatched her face in my hands, roughly shoving my mouth to hers. I lightly licked her lips and slipped in without trouble. Though her actions were hardly any at all she wrapped her arms around my shoulders with a slow and calculated pace. White's grin slowly grew wide as I wrapped my arms around her, hitching her onto my hips.

"It's about time you saw it from my perspective." White purred as he closed the tent flap shut. Out of the corner of my eye I spied two clowns on either side of the entrance before he tied it shut. I smirked as I lowered Jackie to the conveniently placed bedding of the soft clothes. He planned this. He set this up pretty nicely.

"Clever." I approvingly muttered, kicking off my shoes. He chuckled as he slipped off his jacket tossing our hats aside. Jackie...my dear, sweet Jackie is being so kind as to comply with me. No resistance...must be taken as a yes if anything. If she hated it she would be clawing my eyes out.

"**_B_**u**_t_** o**_f_** c**_o_**u**_r_**s**_e_**; **_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_** g**_e_**t**_'_**s **_w_**h**_a_**t **_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_** w**_a_**n**_t_**s**_._**" I muttered, chuckling at my own inevitable conclusion. I showered her body in loving affection as I laid on either side, eager to captivate as much of her body as I could. She complied to each and every one of my wishes and motions - although delayed. My clock ticked furiously as my blood churned with delight. Her cold fingers whispering past my skin sent electric jolts that made me want to hold her closer and never let her go. She wants me. I want her. Why wouldn't I do this? Does it matter when we finally become one? In the long run isn't this acceptable?

"**_C_**o**_m_**e**_,_** m**_y_** l**_o_**v**_e_**l**_y_** l**_i_**t**_t_**l**_e_** k**_i_**t**_t_**e**_n_**.**_._**.**_s_**h**_o_**w **_J_**o**_k_**e**_r_** w**_h_**a**_t_** y**_o_**u**_'_**r**_e_** m**_a_**d**_e_** o**_f_**.**_"_** I seductively purred gazing eagerly at her face for her blush as my counterpart bit into her succulent neck. I waited and waited as I sucked on her flesh for her reaction. Ah, she's not even reacting. Perhaps it will take a little more to make her struggle? I maliciously grinned as I fiddled with her top before my counterpart did away with her dress. She looked devastatingly gorgeous in her lacey black underwear and bra. The bow in her hair aggravated me as I slipped it off but graciously left on her stalkings. Beautiful...so beautiful...I hungrily immersed myself to her luscious body doing as I pleased. I lustfully bit and even scratched her, encouraging any kind of wild cry to come from her parted lips.

But none ever came.

I gritted my teeth. Am I not satisfactory enough that she can't even muster up the voice to scream my name? Say it...scream my name to the highest order, make yourself be heard by all so they know that I am the only one that is allowed to make you cry in such a way.

"**_S_**a**_y_** i**_t_**.**_._**.**_s_**a**_y_** **_m_**y **_n_**a**_m_**e**_,_** J**_a_**c**_k_**i**_e_**.**_"_** I darkly hummed biting her neck. Nothing. Not even the sharp intake of breath which drives me over the edge. My toy...is not responding to me. Anger began to bubble in my blood as I crushed her biceps in my hands. Scream, cry, laugh...do something. Reprimand me. Say you love me. Say you hate me. Say _anything_.

Just don't lay there and say nothing.

As I continued to ravish her body she continued to do nothing. The only thing she did was lightly twitch as a normal body's reaction to pain wherever I bit too hard. I sat up glaring into her cold eyes.

"**_S_**A**_Y_** I**_T_**!**_" _**I spat glowering over her motionless figure. When she didn't respond something within me snapped.

_SLAP._

Her head half turned lifelessly absorbing the hit. Still she did nothing.

"Say something! Get angry! Hate me!"

Loathe me.

Curse me.

Hate me.

Just don't ignore me. Just don't act like I don't exist. I know...I know she is acting like this because of her missing heart. I shouldn't be this angry. And yet this is affecting me to the point I actually want to hurt her. Hurt her and make her respond to me. Scar her and make her look at me. Anything to get her attention. But she'll ignore it just as she is right now.

"D*** it...," I cursed as I scowled over my counterpart, spying the faint trace of water streak his cheek. Jerald broke her. He took what was most precious and is making her acting so coldly to me. He took what's mine.

He took it.

He took my toy's heart.

My toy is no fun without her heart.

"Joker, I apologize for interrupting but we have located the whereabouts of Jerald Griffin. He is three miles north at the coliseum." Ah, I see...so he's hiding at Griffin's territory. Just as I have suspected that little f*** has dared to play with us. Griffin...

"**_I_** W**_I_**L**_L_** C**_R_**U**_S_**H **_Y_**O**_U_** F**_O_**R **_W_**H**_A_**T **_Y_**O**_U_** H**_A_**V**_E_** D**_O_**N**_E_**-**_!_**"

‡

Twenty clowns along with twenty of Black's afterimages...that is plenty of protection for my precious little foreigner. She will be fine; she's resting in the deepest part of the jail. It is impossible to reach there. My fist lashed out as I crushed a faceless's skull, knocking him aside with ease. I smirked as nine more darted out from behind a building brazenly raising a gun to me. With adept ease I lashed my whip about knocking aside the bullets like flies.

"You think you can kill me?!" I hissed flipping in the air as I cleared all nine. I spun around landing a bullet in each of their foreheads.

_"How are things on your end Black? It sounds like you are having fun."_ White's mask purred. I grinned and kicked the a faceless in the gut, sending the filth flying back. His skull clattered against the wall cracking the hard bone. I rushed ahead letting my afterimages take care of the rest.

This is too easy. Where is Griffin? He should have appeared by now, spitting fire and fuming with anger. We are blatantly making a mess in his territory and he has not even shown a feather of himself. And what about costumers? The only faceless here are soldiers fighting us.

Was there an uprising here? I chuckled. What a weakling. Out of all of us role holders I suppose he treats them the worst, what with his warrior and Spartan like training. Not to mention the Jubjub bird and the Bandersnatch; aren't those two also under his rule? I was right before; there's something very off here.

_"Head towards the coliseum itself."_ White said. I immediately diverted my path. He's right. If Griffin is still alive, even, he will be at the coliseum and then we can sort this all out. I flinched as White bounded out from an alley taking lead in this maze of a town. Griffin...I can't wait to get my hands on him.

**_I_**'**_l_**l **_d_**e**_s_**t**_r_**o**_y_** h**_i_**m**_._**

We hastily ran into the tunnel leading into the arena. The only sound present was the sound of our tapping feet. I warily looked to White. Something is off. There are fights here every day and yet it is eerily quiet. My eyes narrowed. What in the hell is going on here? The light temporarily blinded us as we exited the tunnel forcing us to pause. A sneer crossed my face as I spied Jerald Griffin in the center of the field wearing a lion's pelt as a cape which lagged a considerable deal across the ground because of his shorter stature. That's Griffin's clothes. Was he killed? We both jumped as the gate behind us dropped shut. Ah; we're trapped.

"Welcome to the coliseum Joker!" He graciously thanked. An eruption of cheers filled the field as thousands of faceless lined the stands. I see. He wants to make an f***ing spectacle of this. I grinned. I think he supposes to make an end of me here. How funny.

"My my, is this all part of the game you were talking about? That's quite _cute_." White dangerously purred slipping out his whip. I did the same silently calculating the time it would take to snap his neck before we were speared by the hidden archers in the crowd. Jerald smirked as he raised his hand silencing the boos. At that same moment four faceless entered the stage from an opened gate to the right, two of which wore a mask. My eyes locked onto the blonde and black haired girls which were between the two faceless carrying what looked to be like two body bags. Those girls...my clock ticked a little faster at their mere presence. What are they? Are they foreigners? After a moment more of studying it became clear they wasn't. They haven't the feel of a foreigner; so who are they?

"Ah, Joker. I would like you to meet Eikcaj and Ecila, my own _personal_ foreigners." Jerald grinned, pecking the girls on the cheeks. The two rather brawny faceless laid the two bags down on the ground and quickly left the stage. I kept my eye on the two as White smiled over the three before us.

"What the f*** is going on? These half baked trash aren't foreigners." I growled pointing at the imposter. Impossible; the game rarely allows two foreigners in the same game. And now there's a third? Yeah _right_. I would have felt if another foreigner was dropped here. The blonde woman pouted as Jerald chuckled.

"Ah, no need to be so rude! We are _civilized_ role holders aren't we?" He asked with a smirk. It took a moment to process his exact words.

...what?

"**_W_**h**_a_**t**_?_**" I dangerously growled. A role holder? _Him_? Impossible. He's a faceless and nothing more.

"Ah, do I not seem like a role holder to you?" He asked.

"You've got no f***ing _eyes_." I said, pointing out the obvious. The faceless's smile fell slightly.

"I have a territory. I have a foreigner. I also have beaten other role holders to demonstrate my strength. Does this not prove that I am a role holder? I have all of the characteristics of one." He crazily rationalized.

"Who is it that you have beaten?" White questioned curiously. What kind of idiot could have possibly been taken out by this idiot? A wide grin filled his face as he snapped his fingers. Two large cages fell from the sky swinging on chains and battering whoever were inside. We watched the cages as they fell spying two bodies within them. Ah; he's gotten a hold of two role holders?

When the cages finally came to rest it was apparent who was in them. Blood was the one to the right, glowering at the field with a gag in his big mouth. A large statured man with piercing jade eyes and long, untamed bushy brown hair sat in the other brought to mind a question. Griffin? His lion's tail wildly lashed about inside the cage as his large wings battered the bars. He was bloodied and bruised, obviously tortured with quite a great deal. Ah, it _is_ Griffin. He's changed since we last met him years ago.

"Don't you see? This _proves_ that I am among the role holders. I am just as strong as any of them. My foreigners as well; they are the _absolute best_!" He cried pulling off their masks and tossed them into the air. Their mouths were sewn into a permanent frown as the stared over us with hatred and malice stitched deep within their supposed heart. They have...no eyes? How in the hell can they be foreigners then?

"How...grotesque." White tilted his head to the side as if to get a better look at them. I burst into laughter pointing at the sorry excuses for a foreigner.

"_Those_ are your foreigners?! _Pathetic_! T-They look like death himself-!" I cried out in a fit of laughter. The man merely smiled flashing his teeth with a grin.

"Let's see whose is better then, shall we?" He offered snapping his fingers again. Without warning bars shot up from the ground encaging the both of us. Long chains shooting up to the sky rattled as the cage was tossed back and forth. I huffed painfully as double the pain battered my body before the cage came to rest on the northern side of the coliseum.

"My dear faceless friends! We've all been subjugated to those oppressing one's with eyes who so boldly assume the name of a 'Role Holder'. I stand here as living proof that _anyone_ can become just as strong as one of them!" The crowd erupted into an applause and cheers as he stood in the middle soaking in their attention. I glowered at the gag and chains around my wrists and White's; what a pain in the a**. I can't believe we fell for a trick like that.

"So let us, my brothers and sisters, reclaim the land in the name of the faceless and bring down those that oppress us, starting with the Role Holders who have been known to think of us as nothing but trash for them to kick!" Again the crowd heaved out shouts and words of praise directing it at the rule breaker. How should I kill him? It will have to be slow, of course. He's annoying the piss out of me.

"And now, I show you two non-role holders who so proudly follow them around like parasites. I present to you Jackie and Alice, Wonderlands most famed foreigners!" He reached down and tore off the badly sewn bags revealing the two dazed eyed girls. The breath caught in my throat. How in the f*** did he get Jackie?! She was protected by so many-! Did they turn out to be traitors too? I growled under my breath. The second I get back I'm purging each and every individual little-!

"Now, I realize that the fight would be a tad unfair so, to be of good sport, I will return what I have stolen from them. And then the fighting shall commence!" He announced as he turned back to the girls. My clock ached as I spied Jackie motionless on the ground before fury ignited my blood. I had no idea; I had no idea he would use her heart to create a replica.

That b******-!


	15. Chapter 15

JACKIE'S POV

I flinched as a pang of warmth touched my chest. W-Warm...it's warm? My eyes fluttered open as my memory bubbles floated all about me. Before me was Jerald who held a sly smile and a hand to my chest. Rage sparked through my eyes as I shoved him back. My heart pounded wildly as I struggled to stay afloat in the gravity-less abyss.

"Ah, that is good Jackie. You will need that when you wake up in a few seconds." He purred as his body rippled out of sight. H-Huh? I swung around in a circle searching for him but the only things present were my memories. Where did he go?

"Joker?" I called, searching the memories. Where...is he? Wasn't he here a few seconds ago? The space about me shifted as my eyes popped open to the roar of a crowd which nearly blew out my eardrums. The bright blue sky was all I saw as I blinked repeatedly. Oh what? I'm outside...? I sat up and froze spying thousands of faceless staring down at me from the stands which were high above the ground. I spun around in a tight circle overwhelmed by the immense coliseum like attributes to the sudden surroundings.

"What the-?!" My voice was lost in the wild cheers and whistling as they pumped their fists in the air. A-Arena? I'm in an _arena_? My searching eyes fell over a little blonde girl lying beside me with a blue dress on. The breath caught in my throat as I spied her bright yet lifeless doll blue eyes.

"ALICE?!" I cried immediately dropping to her side. I wildly patted her face trying to revive the little girl. Why is she here? No, more like _why_ are we here?! She limply looked up to me as if just coming out of a trance. Without warning the entire room fell silent. My heart pounded wildly as I casted my eye about the arena, fear creeping into my chest. W-Why did they get so quiet all of a sudden?

"Ah, how good of you to join us! Everyone, let's welcome the foreigners; Alice and Jackie!" Once more the crowd assumed the role of blowing out my ear drums with their loud and obnoxious calls. Alice sucked in a startled breath and jumped up nearly taking my head out in the process. I caught her as she tried to scramble back, shooting her gaze in every direction. I protectively wrapped my arms around the weaker girl scanning the arena for dangers.

"W-W-What is this?!" She cried, clearly panicking as she clung to my supportive arm.

"I have no idea." I shouted back over the noise of the thousands of people. Just like before they immediately fell silent without any warning. A shiver crept down my spine; ah, that's terrifying. To get an entire crowd of people to suddenly fall silent like this is-

"My dear foreigners, I have a proposition for you! Would you like to take part in a wonderful game?" My gaze shot up to the sound of Jerald's voice spying him standing behind a highly detailed engraving over poles. Huh?

"Ah-! You were in my head-!" Alice shouted, startled to see him as a faint blush crossed her face. I tightened my grasp around the little girl almost as if to hide her from Jerald's awful grin. She's seen him too? So...I wasn't the only one.

"J-Jerald! Where are we?" I shouted back standing to my feet and maneuvered in front of Alice. From this distance I wasn't sure but I thought I spied a smile flicker across his face.

"Ah, you are in the _coliseum_! And, if you win, you are free to leave with your respective lovers." He said gesturing to the sides of the walls. I looked along the walls spying Black and White on the northern half of the arena, caged and gagged like animals.

"Joker-!" I shouted, horrified. What have they done to him?! My heart jerked at the frightening state they were in; tied and gagged with only their eyes to show all of the fury and fright they held. Their eyes...I've never seen that before. My own fear rose as I spied their blood red eyes. My heart stopped short. How...how is that possible?

Joker is actually _frightened_.

"Blood!" Alice cried. My gaze flickered to the side spying Blood's glower through the bars of another cage. W-What in the world is going on here? My eyes caught sight of a fourth as well; he was a very large man, possibly on steroids as he easily cleared nine feet tall. Huge chestnut brown wings protruded from his back as a lion's tail thumped the ground. W-Who is that? His jade eyes looked furious as he struggled to gnaw through the chains which bound him. Another...Role Holder? Alice darted out from under my arm running towards Blood's cage. The breath caught in my throat as a flicker of movement caught my eye. A petite girl with long black hair in nothing but a gladiators skirt and metal bra darted forward with a savage sneer dancing around her lips.

"Alice-!" I cried as the little girl delivered a powerful kick to Alice's gut. Alice flew back over the ground tumbling right back to my feet from the impact. She convulsed and gagged holding her injury as a whimper slipped from her lips. I immediately fell to the ground checking her stomach for broken bones. Alice-?! She curled inward, obviously in a great deal of pain. I glared at the black haired girl. How dare she! Alice doesn't even know how to fight!

"Ah, tsk tsk my dear foreigners! You shouldn't try to start the game without having it explained first!" He happily reprimanded laughing at Alice's petty attempt. I glowered over the small black haired girl who lifelessly gazed over me without eyes. I stared, captivated. She looks...like she's out for blood. A shiver riveted my spine as I clung to Alice's injured state.

"H-Hey! What was that for?!" I hissed as my anger got the best of me. Her only response was to tilt her head with a greedy smile which consumed her entire being. I shuttered. Who is she? My eyes darted to the side as I spied another who was blonde and about my height. She stood off to the side, observing our little interaction with disinterest. Who are these people? They...seem different. The way they carry themselves isn't like a regular faceless. Who are they?

"My dear pets! Here is the game; your goal is to get the keys in the center of the arena to the cages; each lock is the same so no need to worry. As soon as you open the lock with the key then you are free to leave with that said person in the cage. However, you must battle _my_ foreigners in order to complete this game. If you fail then everyone dies. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?" He shouted, clapping his hands together as the crowd went nuts. I glared over the two girls in disbelief. What?

"You're crazy!" I shouted back. What makes him think I'm going to fight some little girls?!

"Hah ah~ flattery will get you nowhere my dear. If you want to live I suggest you do as I say~," he sang making the crowd go wild with rants. No way...

"Look, I don't want to fight." I said, calling out to the two girls. They tilted their heads as their perfectly straight bleached teeth spilled over their lips.

"Sorry...but we want to kill the foreigners for Jerald. So, be nice and kindly die?" They asked with an eagerness that left chills in my bones. They want it...they really, really want to hurt us. I gritted my teeth.

"Fine. But I warn you that I will not die so easily."

"Good." They said in unison standing tall with prim and proper screaming from their perfect posture and figures. I spread my legs readying in a defensive position between the long raven haired girl and Alice. The raven haired girl did not move or respond at all. Huh? I waited a few moments, assessing their reaction. She's...not doing anything. I slowly lowered my arms. Why? Is she waiting for something-

"They keys...," Alice muttered locking her sights on the metal objects. I followed her gaze staring at the small pillar with four identical keys lying on top. Alice darted towards the keys in an instant. My eyes shot to the two girls who still were not moving, fully prepared to stop them if they tried to hurt Alice. Why aren't they doing anything? I slowly slide back towards Alice uneasily eyeing the two girls.

"Hey...why aren't they moving?" Alice asked aloud noticing it as well. Her blue eyes flickered between Blood's cage and the girls measuring the chances of making a mad dash for the cage; which were obviously slim.

"I have no idea." I muttered back gazing at the two girls. Didn't he just say we had to fight them or something? I kept my eye on them as I snatched the three remaining keys stuffing them inside my bra. I shuttered at the cold metal. Ugh, it feels like when I stick my phone in there...

"And Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?" She asked with a faint blush. My eyes shot down to my outfit. A shutter tan up my spine as I took in the lacey bra and underwear along with long black stalkings that came halfway up my thighs with straps holding them up around my waist. I shuttered with embarrassment. Oh you have got to be kidding me...

"N-Never mind that." I muttered with a slight flush. Who put this on me? I stretched and moved my limber legs. Well, at least I don't have constricting clothing.

"Jackie." Alice whispered tugging on my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked glancing down into her pleading eyes.

"Let's...get Blood first. I know I'm being selfish but-,"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." I need to get Alice out of the way. She can't fight and if Blood's protecting her then she won't get hurt by the other while I'm fighting the one. Should I be insulted? Probably. But this is the best chance of getting out.

"Really?" She muttered guiltily. I frowned.

"Idiot. You'll just get in my way that's why." I rudely explained not bothering to share my logic.

"Ah." She said, a little disheartened. I ignored her pouting and concentrated on the two who were now together. They lifelessly watched my every movement. I slid my foot to the right to which both of their heads flickered to. I grimaced; they can read me. That's not good.

"Alice...follow right behind me." I muttered keeping my defensive pose as I inched to the side. They easily kept my pace trotting along us in a parallel fashion. I see...they are only protecting the cages so that's why they aren't approaching me. They don't care about anything else. I quietly observed their movement watching how they smartly kept between us and the cages. I've got an idea. I continued in the same way halfway around the arena keeping Alice behind me at all times. They're sticking together. Why? Isn't it better to separate?

"Alice...get ready." I whispered stopping about twenty feet in front of the winged stranger's cage. They both titled their heads, puzzled by my actions.

"Alice...now!" I shouted as I spun around. Alice darted towards Blood's cage with the key in hand as I followed close behind. I glanced over my shoulder spying the blonde hair girl reaching out at me. So fast-! I gritted my teeth and spun around in a tight circle hitting her directly in the diaphragm. She sucked in a quick breath and dropped like a rock, struggling to breathe as I tripped over my own momentum. I spun around to my feet as the long black haired girl made a straight run at Alice.

"Look out-!" I cried as Alice stopped before Blood's cage. Alice yelped and dropped to the ground as the girl kicked the bars with a frightening amount of force. I lunged forward and snatched a fistful of her long hair, throwing her to the ground with all my strength. She let out a startled cry as she rolled on the ground lunging right at me. I gritted my teeth as she landed on top of me writhing around to get into a good position for punching my face in. I grappled with her arms trying to get her off before the blonde recovered.

"Alice hurry up-!" I cried struggling to throw the little girl off. Alarm shot through me when she didn't respond.

"Alice?" I spared a glance towards the empty cage unable to see either Blood or Alice.

Where did they go?

I yelped as the girl punched me in my blind eye. I gritted my teeth, not bothering to hold back as I grabbed her hair once more and smacked her head into the sand. I quickly danced away from the cages and backed up glaring at the two girls as they picked themselves up. Well, that wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. They don't seem too strong but it may be difficult with two of them riding up me. I gazed over to the empty cage; where did they go?

"Ah! Did I forget to mention that once you open the cage with the key that you will be transported back to his territory?" Jerald helpfully noted watching the scene with a pleased smile. I glared at the faceless. I wouldn't mind punching him right now. Really hard. In the face. Well, at least I don't have to worry about protecting Alice. Now I can fight without worrying about her.

Without warning the little black haired girl flitted forward with her fist raised high. What the-?! I slipped my foot beneath hers tripping her onto the ground when she was close enough. Why are they attacking me? I'm not even near a cage! The second her body hit the ground she exploded into a chaotic mess of gears and springs which flew off in every direction. I fell back, dumbfounded as I gazed over the black ooze dripping from the mechanics nightmare. Golden little scraps laid on the ground in a giant heap. W-what the? She...she wasn't a faceless or a foreigner? Then what are they? I searched her mechanical guts searching for something.

No...clock?

The blonde darted forward with surprising speed throwing a punch right to my gut. I sidestepped the attack and whipped out my fist. A grin crossed her face as she spun around in midair kicking me right in the chin.

"Ah-!" I cried as she snatched my arm and threw me over her shoulder, slamming my backside into the ground. I gapped as she sat on my stomach and launched her fist into my cheek. I yelped at impact and caught her hand before she could retract. Like hell I'll go down so easily-! I huffed as I raised my legs, hooking my ankles around her neck and kicked with all my might. She swung back smacking her head into the sand as I scrambled away. I need to get Joker free-!

My head whipped back as she yanked my hair throwing me back towards the center of the arena. I rolled to my feet and haphazardly got up as she maliciously grinned at my distraught state. All the while the crowd was going nuts, banging and clapping in a mad and feverish delight. They're actually _enjoying_ this?! I glared at her as she approached raising her hand up. Huh? Between her fingers were three keys. My hand shot to my bra grasping the purely fleshy mounds. When did she take them?! She opened her mouth and dropped all three keys in as she swallowed them. I lunged forward punching her right in the gut before she could do anything. I flipped her to her stomach and pinned her, snatching a fistful of hair. I need those-!

"THROW IT UP! THROW IT UP RIGHT NOW-!" I screamed smacking her face into the ground. A mad rasping chuckle slithered out of her throat. I shuttered at the rusty sound which resembled metal scraping against another.

"You know...if you were this forceful from the very beginning you wouldn't have had such a s*** life." She hummed darkly with a leering grin. I froze. What?

"W-What are you talking about?" I huffed grappling at her arms to ensure she was immobilized.

"You heard me you little b****. I bet Jay threw himself in front of that truck just to get away from such a s*** sister." My fist lashed out and punched her in the face. Idiot. What good will bringing up my past do me? If she's trying to piss me off...well, she succeeded. I wonder if she can handle it? She jumped slightly, stunned by my quick retaliation.

"Yeah, that's great. Now throw up the keys." I lifelessly growled. Really? She's going to bring that crap up to make me mad beyond reason? Yeah, like that's going to work.

"...Huh?" She looked up to me genuinely confused, "You're not mad?"

"Annoyed really but not mad." I simply responded.

"Your mother hated you."

"Yeah?" I asked, confused as to where she was going with this.

"Your brother did too."

"I know." I knew he did to certain degrees but what does it matter now?

"Sam left you because you are such a p****."

"Yep. Now throw up the keys; I need them." I growled tightening my fist around her hair.

"I don't quite understand...when I brought up Alice's past she got quite upset. Yours is easily twice as bad and yet you can still keep a sound mind. Why?" Well, at least she seems somewhat sane.

"Well, I got over myself really. Life goes on and crap happens." I answered. "Now, are you going to throw up the keys or not?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Please?"

"No." I huffed at her final answer. How annoying. Whatever; it's not like I need those keys anyway. I let go of her hair and hands slipping off the belt that held the stalkings up before quickly snatching her hands again and tying it tight behind her back. When I finished I slipped off of her, shaking the dirt out of my hair. Whatever; I'll just pick the lock.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked curiously.

"Nope." I answered scanning the ground for some scrap metal.

"Why not?"

"I don't need to." I responded as I spied two nice thin springs. I gently picked them up straightening the makeshift picks. I glowered at their dull ends. Well, it will have to do.

"Yes you do. Now you need to cut open my stomach for the keys." She said, puzzled.

"That's just gross." I haughtily responded about to head to Joker's cage before pausing. I glanced over to the winged man. How is _he_ going to get out? I can't just leave him in Jerald's hands.

"Hey Jerald! So the only way I will be transported back to the 'territory' is if I use the key to unlock the cage right?" I shouted. He hesitated before answering.

"Preciously. So, the only way to-,"

"Yep thank you." I cried back cutting him off before trotting towards the winged man's cage. I looked him right in his jade eyes as he glowered hatefully over me.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm helping you out here." I said, eager to let him out and then move onto Joker. If I let Joker out first I doubt he would let me help him.

"Why?" He asked in a deep, Russian accent thick voice. My head shot up spying the gag gone from his mouth. Where did it go? Did he eat it? I shook off my nonsensical thoughts and continued.

"Hey! You need the key to open it; that's the only way! It's part of the game!" The girl behind me cried. Ugh. I know this may be prejudice but blondes are annoying.

"Yep thank you." I answered waving off her concern. Retard. Didn't she go through my memories? Or maybe she just went through the hurtful ones? I glanced up to his wide jade eyes.

"I'm helping because I feel like it. Got a problem with that?" I snapped back poking the wires into the lock's inner mechanisms. His fangs spilled out over his lips as he toothily grinned obviously pleased with my answer.

"Not at all sweetheart." He purred as his tail twitched excitedly.

"Hey, out of curiosity is this your place?" I asked.

"Yep; the coliseum is _mine_." He growled with a smirk, daring me to say otherwise. Hm...he kinds reminds me of a more stuck up version of Boris and Blood combined. Now that's a scary combination.

"You're such an idiot! You can't pick the lock like that! It's not part of the game-!" The girl nearly screamed, frightened. I glared over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out.

"Screw this stupid game! Once you threaten my friends I'll just hack into the darn game and do it _my_ way." I guffawed at my own joke. Ha...hack. I get it. Because in a game hacking is-

"That's cheating-!" She shrieked wriggling with her restraint with fear creeping into her voice.

"Yeah yeah...," I trailed off annoyed, concentrating as I poked the necessary inner locks. Huh? I paused repeated the pattern with the same result. My eyes narrowed. This game was rigged. Those keys never would have worked on this cage. And that probably goes for Joker's cage as well. Which means that he wanted Blood and Alice out of the picture. My spine stiffened as a frightening realization came over me.

I never could have won this game in the first place.

I glanced over my shoulder spying Jerald crouching right beside me. A shiver shot down my back as I glowered over him. H-He got down here pretty fast.

"Cheater." I hissed furiously trying to figure out the lock. A lazy smile pulled his lips up.

"Ah, you've found out." He purred holding back a laugh.

"Yep." I answered trying to get it. Almost there...

"Well, if that's the case I suppose I don't need that fake over there now do I?" I glanced back as he stood up pointing his gun right at the blonde's head. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant.

"No stop-!" She cried before a bullet was lodged in her head. Her body exploded into metal chunks which covered the ground. The sudden shock made my hands slip in the lock. He just-!

"You shot her-!" I cried, startled. Why?

"Of course I did. She was merely something I threw together using an afterimage and a few spare parts, making it run on your heart alone. Well, it was the closest thing to a foreigner I could find besides you or Alice." He hummed walking towards me. My heart thumped wildly as I poked and prodded the lock more furiously. Oh come on-!

"Ah-!" I uttered a startled cry as he yanked me back by the hair. He tapped his finger against my throat, making me stiffen. My breath shakily came out as he looked me over with a frightening smile.

"Do you know what it is that I desire?" He muttered looking over me with a particular glint to his eyeless face. I shuttered at his tone unable to rip my gaze from him.

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"What I desire more than anything is to become a Role Holder. I want to slaughter all those others who kept me under their thumb for so long. I want to-"

"Why would you want to be a Role Holder? Being a Role Holder sucks." I said. His lips froze in motion at my words. I subtly struggled with the lock hoping that he would take the bait.

"Excuse me?" He growled. I shivered under his chilly voice but continued. I need more time.

"Well, being a Role Holder is a very demanding job. Being a faceless...well, don't you have a lot of free time?" I asked grasping at straws to keep him distracted. His hand lightened up slightly but still held firm.

"True. I do suppose I have a lot of time." He said tapping his chin engrossed in his thoughts.

"See? Isn't that better than being bogged down with crap like territories and all?" I reasoned still wriggling the pick in the lock. I'm getting closer...

"Yes...ah! I see your point now!" He exclaimed.

"You do?" I asked. That look he's got...I don't like it.

"Yes! What your saying is that it is better to keep those f***ing Role Holders alive and locked in the deepest dungeon I can find. If I just kill them they would be replaced now wouldn't they? So, to remain a faceless and keep this role I've obtained all I need to do is lock up the others to ensure my position." He rationalized. My mouth popped open in shock.

"What?!" I shouted. Where in my words did he get that from?!

"Well, you just pretty much reinforced what I was meaning to. Thank you, little foreigner. Now if you could die...then that would make me very, very happy." He crazily muttered as he yanked my head back. I yelped as he threw me to the ground. I huffed and rolled to my legs as he tossed aside his cape with an excited glint to his smile. My eyes flickered over to the lock; I didn't make it.

"My dear faceless! Watch as I decimate the foreigner which dares to speak so brazenly to me!" He cried with a grin. My voice faltered, unable to speak. You're kidding-! I gasped as he whipped his leg around clocking me in the head as I raised my arms to protect myself. I tumbled over the ground before shooting to my feet barely evading a powerful stomp to my head. That was close-! I knocked one of his punches aside swinging my elbow around and hit his mouth before dancing away. He paused, shocked as he touched his mouth before grinning viciously.

"Ah~ This is quite fun my dear. The more you squirm the more enjoyable it is for Joker, I'm sure." He hissed out the last words as he snatched a fistful of hair ramming his knee into my stomach. I convulsed from the powerful hit as he tossed me aside like a rag doll. H-He hit my diaphragm-! I struggled to get up but before I could worm onto my knees he was over me, stomping his foot down over my kidney.

"Gah-!" I cried falling right back to the ground. Weak...why am I so weak? I know how to fight. Why is he surmounting me so easily? My movements...are slower than normal. Why? Or is it that he's just too fast? He grinned and tapped my unmoving body with his foot. I cringed with every poke which was directed at the place he just curb stomped me.

"Hah ah~ come on dear. At least put up a good show for me." He crooned slamming his fist into my leg. I swung my torso around clobbering him in the head with my elbow again, this time drawing bloos. He swayed back long enough for me to leap to my feet. A malicious smirk curved his lips up as he thumbed the blood dribbling from his lip.

"Ah, that's no good my dear. A man's followers shouldn't see the person they love bleed like this. Ah! I know! Why don't you go ahead and get acquainted with a good friend of mine?" I sucked in a quick breath as the gates of the northern side opened right beside Joker's cage. They glanced over as their eyes grew very wide. I followed their horrified gaze, the sight of it alone made my heart stop. What made them go so quiet...?

A vicious roar rattled through the cave as a giant, dragon like creature entered the stage. Along the crown and riding up under its jaws long string-like protrusions shot out as sharp dagger teeth spilled over its slimy lips. It shook its massive wings as it glared at me through beady eyes, digging up the ground with its long claws. I stumbled back, terrified. W-What in the-?! I trembled terribly as I got up on shaky legs. W-What is that thing?

"Behold, my precious Jabborwocky! My dear...you will be the first one it tears apart in this wonderful little game. And then, after this, it is the Role Holders who shall learn how to bow down before my might-!" He shouted before the Jabborwocky's hiss drowned out his voice. It darted forward on its long sickly blue legs jutting out its head for me. I yelped and dove beneath its straightforward run barely rolling over in time to avoid it's legs. I shot my gaze up watching as it ran right into the wall. It heckled as it shook off the powerful blow redirecting its charge. I stumbled back.

How...how in the world am I going to survive this?

‡

**OK so you need about 145 reviews for the next part~ I still need time to edit it and the faster you review the faster it will be put up. Thank you and don't forget to review~ :D Oh, and in the next chapter I'm trying to put it in 3rd person. PM me or review to let me know what you think. Do you like 1st person or do you prefer 3rd? As the viewers I think it's important what you want from me so please let me know. Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

It felt like hours when in reality it was only about ten minutes. I huffed painfully as the previous fights began to wear me down. My muscles ached and trembled, begging to have a rest. Coupled with the heat and the constant moving and the avoiding...I'm really actually starting to get tired. My legs trembled from the mere exertion of movement. This is not good. I sucked in a quick breath as the Jabborwocky slammed its tail against the ground nearly crushing me out of existence. My heart pounded painfully as I fell to the ground to avoid a swift swipe of its claws. This creature...is somewhat easy to read. It can't stop its charges; it just goes straight into the wall which is followed by a slam with its tail and a scratch, and then a frustrated roar.

I got an idea.

I darted beneath its long legs barely avoiding it as it scrapped its teeth against the ground. I can do it; I can end this fight without killing it or myself. I glared at Jerald who so smugly took his seat up in the stands, thoroughly enjoying my struggling plight. What a jerk...I'll just knock him down a few pegs then. I ran forward spinning around before a wall and made it look like I was trapped. My heart pounded heavily as it made a straight charge. I can do it...I just need to get my timing right.

I danced on my feet as it approached. Come on...it's eyes flashed with acknowledgement, as if it clearly understood what I was doing. What choice do I really have right now besides this? There's no other way for me to win. It opened its large gapping jaws preparing to scoop me up and gobble me right down its gullet.

Now-!

I dove out of the creature's jaws as it continued forward unable to stop. It's head plowed into the wall in a bone crunching hit making a barrage of spider web cracks shoot up the side from the impact. I hastily scrambled back on my feet and flitted away spinning around to see my work. The Jabborwocky let out a sigh, almost of relief, as it slide to the ground unconscious. My heart pounded wildly. I...I did it.

I beat it.

A mad rasping chuckle slipped past my lips. I, Jackie, have actually defeated something so scary. I'm not so weak after all. The crowd remained deathly quiet as they turned their heads to Jerald who clearly held a frown of distaste. I smirked and brazenly stood tall raising her middle finger at the man.

I will not be beat so easily.

"Little girl! Look out!" The deeply set accent shouted. My heart jerked as I spun around, spying a mass of dark fur barrel at me. Whoa-! I dove aside just in time before it ran into me. The creature spun around, digging its claws into the ground and kicked up debris as it snarled. My heart jerked as I spied a large gash in its chest which had barely healed; the Bandersnatch-! I trembled as I looked around the field. There is nothing I can use. I'm utterly helpless here. The creature charged forward with a savage roar. I flitted to the side searching for anything to use. I can't outrun it or evade it; it's too quick. So maybe I can-

"Ahhh-!" I screamed as the creature brought its paw over my back, spinning around and slammed my side with its tail. I sucked in a quick breath as I skidded across the surface, wheezing painfully as I struck an unmoving corner. My gaze blindly drifted over it spying the large Role Holder within. I gritted my teeth glowering over the creature who paced around the center, waiting to dart in and finish me. What else can I do?

"You're going to die, little girl. Does that not scare you?" He asked, taking in my fierce eyes. I glanced over my shoulder with breathed out a smile.

"I just don't want to die in vain." I muttered slyly tossing the key into his cage. This key...was the only one slightly different from the rest. While I was picking his lock I knew it had to be this one, the one with a slight divot in the center, had to be the key for this cage. I didn't realize it until I really looked at the keys; they were all slightly different. Jerald was telling half truths the whole time he was up there; the keys _do_ unlock the cages. Just the right ones. Alice chose the right one by chance. His eyes widened slightly as he spied the kind gift.

"Very good little girl." He purred reassessing me with interested eyes.

"Yeah...just promise me, at least, that you will help Joker?" I pleaded wheezing painfully.

"And why should I do that?" He crooned curiously.

"Because he is a very precious person to me." I answered scrounging up a tired bloody smile. He stared oddly at me as I forced myself to my feet, cautiously watching the Bandersnatch wildly lash its tail about and bite at the air, eager for my flesh to fill it. While I distract the others he should have enough time to get out and help Joker. There is no way I can get to Joker's cage now. I can hardly stand and the other key is somewhere under the sand by now. I slowly exhaled.

I'm going to die. There is no doubt about that. I glanced over to Joker and sadly mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry that I can't help any more than this.

I'm sorry, Joker. 'I love you'.

Joker's eyebrows scrunched together for a moment before he realized what I was planning. This...is all I can do for them. This is good. I would much rather die instead of them. If I can protect them with my life I will gladly give it-

A wild shriek from the sky caught my unguarded ears. I gasped and fell to the ground as immediate fear caught my chest. A large, highly decorated colored bird darted out of the sky sinking its claws into the Bandersnatch's backside. What the-?!

"Good, JubJub!" The man called out clicking the lock to his cage. Immediately the air about us shuttered just as it normally would from the circus to the jail and vice versa. I sucked in a quick breath as I recalled Jerald's words. No! I'll be separated from Joker-!

"Joker-!" I screamed, reaching out to him as the man wrapped his arm around my waist. Within seconds the bright blue sky replaced the arena as fluffy white clouds floated about. I gasped as the man shifted me about his arm ensuring that he wasn't touching my newfound wounds.

"HA! You very funny foreigner!" He laughed letting his voice echo off the clouds. His wings thrummed heavily against the air keeping us suspended with ease. The ground spun in dizzying circles as I clung to the man's side. Holy _crap_-!

"F-Flying! We're _flying_-!" I screamed cowering into his side. So high! And I thought the tightrope was bad? The arena looks like a small soccer ball from up here! His booming laughter continued as he dipped down towards the arena. Oh my gosh!

"S-Stop! We're going to crash-!" I shrieked, utterly mortified that my life was in the hands of this maniac. He continued to laugh hysterically as he dove right into the stage. I remained stiff as a board as he tucked me in his arms. He grinned as he suddenly swooped up, straining his wings and roughly landed right next to Joker's cage. I huffed painfully as he turned to look at the fight in the ring before turning his deadly eyes towards Jerald, who was stumbling back in the stands with a mortified expression.

"Ah, where you go now Jerald? Did you not want to play?" He growled taking off into the air. I coughed, gripping the bars for support. Ouch...my entire body is aching right now. I hastily fiddled with the lock sticking the pokes where they need to be.

_Click._

I shoved the door back with a huff as I unlashed their hands. I sighed with relief; I did it. All thanks to that random bird who decided to come down...ah, it hurts...They both moved as one to remove their gags as they both grabbed either arm glaring furiously into my good eye. Ohhh...

"**_W_**e **_w_**i**_l_**l **_d_**i**_s_**c**_u_**s**_s_** t**_h_**i**_s_** w**_h_**e**_n_** w**_e_** r**_e_**t**_u_**r**_n_**.**_"_** He angrily hissed. A frightened shiver shot down my spine as my face turned whiter than a sheet of paper. Anything. I would rather face anything right now. The Jabborwocky? Easy. The Bandersnatch? Absolutely. But Joker when he's pissed? I'm just plain dead. My throat closed up with fear as they literally dragged me back into the arena. With my bruised and rather crappy state I couldn't even resist their strength.

"**_J_**u**_b_**J**_u_**b **_C_**O**_M_**E**_!_**" They both shouted in unison. The mighty bird shuttered and immediately swooped around landing with graceful ease behind them.

"Joker-," I started gently touching the Warden's half's arm. He ripped it out of my grasp looking as if he wanted to rip out every one of my fingers.

"**_T_**a**_k_**e **_h_**e**_r_** t**_o_** t**_h_**e **_c_**i**_r_**c**_u_**s **_N_**O**_W_**!**_"_** Joker irately demanded. The bird immediately curled its talons around my bruised torso taking off without hesitation into the sky. I jostled around in its clutches struggling to get my bearing as Joker became ever smaller.

"Joker-!" I cried as I soared out of view.

JOKER'S POV

Chaos.

Complete and utter beautiful chaos.

The so called fans were all running around like worms as Griffin himself picked them off. The Bandersnatch and Jabborwocky were chained to the ground as Griffin used his power in his territory to make chains from beneath the stadium to wrap around them. Everyone was fleeing, running to the furthest edges of town in hopes of escaping. The only problem, however, were my clowns and Warden afterimages who easily dominated their prey, corralling them into the center of the arena. I grinned looking over the nice work from the view up in the stands. Blood was splattered over the ground and walls as the creature's under Griffin's control had their fun.

"**_I_** c**_o_**u**_l_**d **_w_**a**_t_**c**_h_** t**_h_**i**_s_** a**_l_**l **_d_**a**_y_**.**_"_** I mused to myself. But, of course, the fun was only beginning. Griffin flew overhead giving the Jerald fellow a truly frightening lesson as to why it is a rather awful idea to revolt. I smiled as I watched his acrobatic like movement as he sunk his bird footed talons into the faceless's flesh. He screamed like a stuck pig filling my ears with music. Ah, such a lovely sound. I grinned and sat back watching the man eating plants take their turn playing with those who were in the stands. They were all criminals and traitors anyway. I sighed as their shrieks made my clock flutter. Ah, so, so lovely...

My enjoyment came to a halt however as I recalled my kitten saying 'I'm sorry'. The second she did I knew exactly what she was planning. She was going to stupidly try to distract the Bandersnatch while Griffin got out. What a fool...couldn't she tell the Bandersnatch wasn't even aiming to kill? The Jabborwocky too. It was all planned out to catch that wretched faceless here in the act, before me the Warden. I must say I am impressed with his carefully timed and calculated maneuvering. I growled under my breath. If only she had waited until my clowns and afterimages came then she wouldn't have been so roughed up. That Bandersnatch had to make it realistic so that faceless wouldn't notice. And if she had charged there is no doubt in my mind the Bandersnatch would have reacted in turn...

I gritted my teeth angrily. That selfish b**** thought she could get away from me through death again? She is a genuine idiot. What makes her think that she has the right to die? She does not own her body anymore; I do. When is she going to understand that? It looks like I'm going to have to reinforce my thoughts on her the second I get home.

My frown only deepened as Griffin made a final swoop crushing the faceless beneath his clawed foot against the steps. Ah, how kind. He's letting me have my turn. It's rare for him to be so gracious. Perhaps this is his way of apologizing for nearly killing my lover. I grinned as I lazily got up stepping before Jerald.

"**_N_**o**_w_** t**_e_**l**_l_** m**_e_**.**_._**.**_w_**h**_e_**r**_e_** i**_s_** t**_h_**e **_r_**e**_s_**t **_o_**f **_y_**o**_u_**r **_f_**a**_c_**t**_i_**o**_n_**? **_T_**h**_e_**r**_e_** i**_s_** o**_b_**v**_i_**o**_u_**s**_l_**y **_m_**o**_r_**e **_t_**h**_a_**n **_j_**u**_s_**t **_y_**o**_u_**.**_"_** The way he was talking made it obvious. He may have tried to take Griffin's identity but there is a much bigger scheme at play here than simple hatred for me, Joker. He shuttered, terrified to speak before Griffin offered some encouragement through the form of nearly crushing the life out of him.

"I-I shall speak-!" He rasped painfully barely clinging to life. I grinned as my Warden half tapped his chin with my whip forcing him to look at us.

"**_T_**e**_l_**l **_u_**s**_._**"

‡

**Thank you everyone! 165 is needed for the next chapter seeing how I still need to write it. And for those of you concerned with Orange Rose~ GIVE ME IDEAS PEOPLE! Either that or I'm going to start repeating the ideas I've used in the Joker series just with different people and in different situations. Either way, let me know what you think. I need help on that pairing and since I'm writing these stories for you all I expect you all to help~ PM me ideas (don't be shy I'll answer everyone who gets to me) or put ideas in with the reviews. Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dear Anomaly, I must admit that I was irked with your review but I'm just asking you to be patient and bear with me for the next chapter or two. If you give me a chance I'll explain my reasoning to you and why I've purposely made the story as it is. It's not for 'fangirls' by any means and I apologize if I came off as that; I do not want to write explicit material although I did fall into that a few times but I've went back and died it down if you go back into REVENGE for example you will see I've cut a few things out on my own accord to make more of a T rating along with parts of a Halloween Surprise. I would honestly like to explain myself to you since it seems that I've let one of my fans down. So would you mind PMing me if you have an account or somehow contacting me so we can talk in private? I don't mean to call you out but this is the only way I can contact you. I will happily explain in depth why I do things the way I do and to anyone else who replies to this message. So, thank you, and read my story set out for you, the readers.

Ah, and to Silent Lady~ thank you so much! I've been wonderfully inspired by your comment and will more than happily use your idea if you don't mind. I suspect the next chapter for Orange Rose will be out before the week is out. Thanks so much! Now if anyone has any ideas for Shattered Clock I would be complete~ Thanks once again so enjoy my little Chickadees! (and on a side note I made the jump from 10 to 20 reviews bc I didn't have it written yet. If I give myself a number of when I work on it it makes me get it out faster than just waiting. It's a sort of deadline for myself that I let you the viewer decide. Thank you) :3

* * *

‡

I'm dead.

So very, very dead.

I laid on the bed with my head buried in the pillow dreading the moment he would come kicking down the door with chains and other torture devices in hand. So dead...I mouthed 'that' to him. He completely understood too. There's no way out of this. I can't lie or run; if I run then he'll only catch me. I trembled underneath the covers hardly able to contain my fright. I'm going to die...

I remember how pissed off Joker got the last time I got hurt by the Bandersnatch. I could have sworn he was going to tear my head clean off. And then he went ahead and nearly did 'that' to me. My flushing face exploded as I tried to hide my complete and utter embarrassment. Whatever happens when he gets back...I'm just plain going to-

"Miss Jackie?"

"I'M SORRY!" I shakily screamed leaping back from the door with fright. A tall clown with short brown hair wavered back, startled at my outburst.

"I-I beg your pardon miss Jackie?" He asked, genuinely surprised. I shakily breathed out and slumped back onto the bed. Oh my gosh...I could have sworn I was about to have a heart attack...

"Ah! Miss Jackie, do your wounds hurt?" He asked coming to my side. I sighed covering my quivering heart.

"F-Fine. I am." I said trying to get my voice back to normal, "I-I'm fine, thank you."

"Ah, if you say so Miss Jackie."

"Hey...w-where's Joker?" I questioned trying not to look like I was on the verge of a mental break down. All this suspense on waiting...it's killing me!

"Well, Miss Jackie it seems he won't be back for a little while." My head snapped up as panic flurried behind my eyes. He's hurt he's in pain he's lost he's-

"It seems that he's hot on the trail for those other faceless who hurt you and is now in the process of hunting them down with Griffin." Even just mentioning his name the clown's face went a few shades whiter.

"Ah...I see. W-When is he going to be back?" When am I going to die by his hands?

"Well, you see that's the problem. It seems that he's going to be gone for at the least twenty time changes." He announced acting as if he just told me their deaths. "But, not to worry Miss Jackie. He will be back before you-,"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" I shouted leaping out of bed.

"Miss?!" He cried, startled at my outburst as I hurried past him. Three of Black's afterimages watched as I practically ran down the halls. Twenty time changes? That's plenty of time to make it to the amusement park and find a nice rock to hide under. Or maybe even the mansion; Blood owes me. Or perhaps even the castle of hearts. I doubt he would think to look there first. The clown hurried beside me touching my arm as if to slow me down. "Miss, where are you going?"

"Away. There is no _way_ I'm waiting for him to come back!" And rip me completely in half. I whipped back the door leading up practically running up the flights of stairs. I'll wait until he cools down for a few days. Or weeks. Or, better yet, a month or two.

"Ah, Miss Jackie please wait!" He cried out with a note of fear. I paused at the top of the stairs looking back to see him hot on my tail.

"What?" I asked. He...genuinely looks concerned.

"Miss...I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"...What?" I asked as my blood froze, stiffening my movements.

"Ah, what I mean is that White ordered us to keep you here where it's safe-," I sprinted out of the door darting down the path. Oh my gosh he really _is_ going to kill me. He wants me here for when he gets back so he doesn't have to hunt me down. Oh gosh...I'm totally _screwed_-! I sucked in a quick breath as the clown grabbed my arm yanking me back.

"Wah-!" I cried as he held fast.

"Miss, please forgive me but White is right; you're safer at-,"

"Yeah, until he gets _back_!" I hissed, desperate. I need to go; I need to run away before Joker has the chance to reprimand me for my supposed stupidity. Heck, I'll take my chances with the faction rather than Joker at this point!

"I won't, Miss Jackie. It's safer here and Joker would _never_ hurt you." He said trying to reassure me. I yanked back on my arm trying to free it.

"No. Now get off." I growled.

"No Miss." He responded tugging me back to the circus. If I have to...if I have to I'll dislocate his arm. I've seen him running around the circus; he's not a performer. He runs the stands and helps organize everything behind the scenes. Oh I feel bad...but I think I'll selfishly take my chances.

"Sorry." I said gripping his wrist when I realized he wasn't going to move on this.

"Sorry for-," I yanked him forward and swung his arm around unnaturally as I slipped under his arm. He let out a startled cry as I felt his bone slip out from the socket, straining the ligaments to the point that movement was impossible. He dropped to the ground holding his injured arm as I lunged into the brush. Without warning a silver blade flew before my eyes. I slipped, falling back as my head whipped around in the direction it came from. Two jester children stepped up with tears threatening to fall down their little faces. Ah-!

"Miss Jackie~!" They wailed dropping their deadly projectile weapons. Alarm panged my chest as my motherly instinct kicked in. I fluttered my hands around their heads searching for injury.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked desperate to make them stop crying. In the background I could hear the man gnashing his teeth as he struggled to cope with the pain of a dislocation. I'm so sorry...

"W-We don't want you to leave! I-I-If you do J-Joker will be _furious_!" They bawled unable to stop their flowing tears. I have to leave. I can't stay here. Joker will utterly destroy me if I-

"Ok. I'll stay." Oh crap; suckered in again.

"R-R-Really?" They sobbed through their tears. I smiled and wiped away the streams of water. My life is over.

"Y-Yeah." I answered back.

"Yay!"

"It worked!" They shouted wrapping their arms around me. My pride took a major hit as I hugged the little twerps back. Tricked by two little kids...ah, this is embarrassing.

"...Oh I give up." I said holding my head. Joker will find me one way or another so why try running?

‡

What am I going to do? I aimlessly walked around the circus trying to ignore the six clowns who were discretely following me. I don't even know what I should be feeling right now. Flattered or furious that Joker sent clowns to protect me? Flattered that he would think of it and furious because now I can't sneak out of here.

"Oh, watch out Miss!" The short brown haired man cried yanking me out of the way of three giraffes moseying down the path. The woman leading them shouted a short apology before reigning the animals in tighter to avoid future potential trampled people. My heart pounded from the fact I was nearly crushed as I sighed. Ugh...this sucks...

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked. I guiltily ran my eye over the sling in his arm. Ah, that's my fault...

"Sorry again." I muttered tearing my eye from the sling.

"Ah, think not of it Miss. I should have explained myself better." I huffed, aggravated with his attitude. He should be _pissed_ with the fact I nearly ripped his arm off and beat him with it! Instead, he carries the same attitude as the others, thinking nothing is wrong if someone wrongly injures them. I've given up at this point...there's no way to change their thinking; it's been ingrained so deep in their skulls that death is funny to them now.

"Hm...," I hummed continuing through the circus, busying myself by memorizing where each tent was and what was in it. I need to know if there's a good place I can hide in here for when Joker get's back. Either that or make it up to him somehow. But what can I do that will really surprise him and make him _not_ slaughter me? I sighed at my conundrum; I'm dead. There's no way around it. I might as well pick a tent to be my grave site now. Let's see...that's the elephant tent, that's the snake tent, that's the costume tent and...I carefully studied one large tent in particular which was at the very outer edge of the circus, slightly torn and strangely singed.

"Hey, what tent is that?" I asked pointing to it. The clown looked up following my gaze.

"Ah, that's where we put our broken down equipment. Would you like to see?" I nodded my head and let him lead me to the tent. He pulled away some thick cords roping it off, pulling the flap back for me to enter. I slipped under the dusty opening nearly stumbling back from the inside.

Broken crap of all kinds were stacked high to the top of the tent containing broken wheels, dolls, toys, and even freaking engines. Even billboards with curled paint from the humidity were strung up against the sides, sadly trying to proclaim what should be a happy occasion. What in the heck is all of this? It looks like a scrap yard a rainbow threw up on. I bent down and carefully cradled a little beady blue doll eye in the palm of my hand. Huh. So I guess not everything broken is sent down to the jail. I tossed aside the rubbish continuing to explore the sight. This is inter-esti...ing?

I froze as I stumbled upon a huge monumental of a circus. Everything screamed circus from the broken down pile of graceful slops and faded paint. Even in death the beauty of it was coveting worthy. Fix...I could fix it. I could fix it and then maybe he won't murder me.

That's it-!

I rushed out of the tent hurrying back to the jail. The clowns followed without question, puzzled by my sudden embrace of life. I have a chance...if I could get that thing working Joker's wrath might be quelled. Something...something else, too. I'll make it big; I'll make it a big event even. I could organize it before he gets back and plead for my precious life. I grinned as I turned to the following clowns

"Hey...do you want to help me make the greatest show on earth?"

‡

WHITE'S POV

I smiled as Black peeled back the last of the defense's men, decimating him into nothing but a clock. Black afterimage's were all over the deceased, collecting and storing the broken clocks in their endless bodies. Heh. Quite convenient fellows aren't they? I lashed out my whip ending the lives of three other faceless who had tried to flee. Pathetic. Our heads snapped up as Griffin launched out of the base's doors carrying the last of the hunted out before silencing their mouths forever. His feathers were all in a disarray and he tossed his long mane.

"That last one. I admit I surprised by your assistance." He noted looking me over with a suspicious gleam in his eye. I chuckled. Well, if he knows it's better. If Griffin accepts our relationship then the other Role Holders will have no choice.

"Of course. You helped save my lover after all." I purred with a smile, knowing his reaction. His eyes widened, surprised.

"That girl is your toy?" He asked with an unnerving glint to his eye. He wouldn't...

"**_Y_**e**_s_**. **_A_**n**_d_** s**_h_**e **_i_**s **_m_**i**_n_**e **_a_**n**_d_** m**_i_**n**_e_** a**_l_**o**_n_**e**_._**" I said combining with Black for a moment. He laughed, taking my subtle threat in with good fun.

"Good, _good_! She is good little girl." He growled approvingly. Hm...it seems that I will have to keep my eye on him. He loves a challenge just as much as I do. I shook my head away from the thought. He wouldn't; he respects me too much to do something of that nature.

I smiled looking about the carnage. This is the first of many of their supposed 'bases'. It seems that after they took Griffin out they took advantage of his large expanse of land to fool around and build so many useless things. No matter.

**_T_**h**_e_**y **_w_**i**_l_**l **_a_**l**_l_** b**_e_** u**_p_** i**_n_** f**_l_**a**_m_**e**_s_** s**_o_**o**_n_** a**_n_**y**_w_**a**_y_**.

‡

Just a note, I will not stop asking for reviews. I'm trying to pace myself in writing and take into consideration each and every review and take it to heart, molding my story around the reviews given while still keeping my interpretation of Joker in mind since I've never played the game and have no means of getting it. **180** is needed for the next seeing I still have to write and edit it. Please don't criticize me for what I do I have my reasons and I will happily explain them to you if you PM me. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey! Where's my wrench?!" I fervently demanded as I struggled to hold the spring back in place. This little sucker has been giving me such a hard time; every time I loosen up even for a split second to give my poor fingers a break the defiant scrap of metal leaps out of place, smacking me in the head as if to defy my will. I growled as the spring began to press unnaturally hard into the palm of my hand. This hurts...

"Hey! Is anyone even listening?" I cried as my voice was drowned out by the numerous clowns moving to and fro within the tent. They graciously agreed to help - probably because they would be feeling the heat for Joker's wrath if they didn't - and were busy cleaning out the inside of the tent for room. The aggravating engine within the broken down machine was refusing to work with me; it was simply too old. I need a new one. Thank goodness that underneath some hundreds of tin soldiers was an even older engine but in better condition at least.

"Here it is Miss!" The brown haired faceless proclaimed handing me my trusty wrench. I graciously accepted it and rammed it into the gears and spring, wedging it between four interlocking gears. The gears eagerly ate up the wrench, holding the final spring back with. I hastily withdrew my hand gawking at my now dented wrench. Ah crap. That...was my only wrench from my old world. I gritted my teeth, tempted to pry it out but stopped. This...is for Joker. It's fine. I sucked down my trembling breath. I need to make some sacrifices too. Joker is out there risking his life while I'm stuck here...waiting for him to return and literally wrench my heart out. Oh I hope this works...

"Ah, Miss the engine is going out of wack-!" A woman faceless cried. I spun around spying the artifact spewing steam as nuts and bolts began to wriggle off their ends.

"Turn it off then!" I roared. Oh crap-! The cooling system must have overheated. I rushed to its side as it gave a rusty sigh slumping against the ground as the gears took their rest. Dang it! I was so close too! I ripped into the cooling system glaring at the problem; a misplaced bolt fell into it blocking the only entrance into the rest of the engine which was in the form of a fan to help pump it throughout. Bah...I reached in yelping as the hot water burnt my hand and hastily withdrew it. Ow...One of Black's afterimages came to my aid poking blindly looking over my wound.

"It's fine; just wait until it cools down to get it. We need all the hands we can get." I glanced back at the main project watching the many clowns repaint, polish and shine the ancient beats back into its former magnificent glory. I trotted over greatly impressed with the painters which painstakingly took the immense time to recolor each strain to make it look to perfection.

"That looks amazing!" I cried looking at even the tiny crevices which I swore were too small for their brushes to handle. The faceless jumped slightly looking away abashed.

"I-It's not that great...," she muttered with a faint blush.

"What are you talking about? It looks better than I ever could have imagined!" I cried with delight. This is so cool...White will definitely be impressed. Fear riddled my bones as I nervously bit my lip. But what about Black? The new locks and keys were supposed to come in a while ago. While snooping around his jail I found an older wing with over a hundred cells that were in bad need for replacement. It looked like it hadn't been used for decades and I remember Black telling me that he's had an unusually large amount of prisoners with no place to put them. I shuttered. What he's been doing to them up until now...I don't want to think about it too hard.

"Ah, Miss?" One of the clowns nervously approached. I glanced back at her timid behavior.

"Yeah?" I asked still lost in thought. Did they try getting the bolt or have they found another problem with the elderly machine?

"I-It seems that the locks won't be done for another t-ten time changes so-," she trailed off waiting for my fury. The entire tent immediately went silent as my mouth popped open. T-en-

"BUT JOKER WILL BE HERE IN _NINE_!" I cried. How in the world am I supposed to get the locks and change the ones in the old wing along with the bars? Black's afterimages are already replacing the bars but even with all thirty of them it will take at the very least a whole time change to switch all of them in time.

"N-No worries Miss. I'm sure Joker will be might impressed that you're planning a show on his return so-,"

"No! I can't have this; I'm going to go see him myself." I proclaimed hurrying out of the tent as my heart pounded. Oh gosh...this is so not good...I need them! I really, really need them! Even if White is satisfied Black won't be so that still leaves room for aggravation...

"Ugh!" I growled as one of Black's afterimages pulled my arm back. I whipped around yanking him towards me.

"Look! You, you, you, and _you_ come with me to the locksmith alright?" I said pointing out four of Black's afterimages. They hesitated before nodding their heads in agreement. I'm sure they know what it means more than the clowns to see Black's riding fury.

‡

"LOCKSMITH!" I shouted nearly running right into the counter. He jumped slightly nearly dropping the lock he was working on. He heartilly chuckled as a smile filled his face, setting the lock down along with the greasy rage stained with black oil.

"Ah, Jackie! How nice it is to see you...here...," he trailed off as his face blanched upon seeing Black's afterimages.

"Ignore them. Why won't the locks be done for another _NINE_ time changes?!" I demanded shouting more in fright than fury.

"L-Locks? W-W-Well you see Jackie I'm very much so backed up on orders at the moment. I have-,"

"Do you know _who_ these locks are for?" I demanded. I can't believe I'm about to scare it out of him...

"Aren't they for your enjoyment?" He asked furrowing his brows. I nearly smacked my head into the counter as frustration began to slip out of my not so carefully placed mask of uncaring

"Over a _hundred_ locks of varying combinations?" I asked in disbelief. He's an idiot! "These locks are for Black himself and they need to be read to go within five time changes so I can set them up in time to avoid his fury!"

"Black?" He asked, puzzled. I slapped my head; of course. No everyone knows their nicknames.

"Joker's _Warden_ half." I said emphasizing his name. The other workers in the workshop immediately stopped what they were doing. I shivered as I felt their intense scrutinizing stares as I continued to pressure the man behind the counter. I feel awful using such tactics but this is the fastest way I will get them.

"Ah...tt-t-t-t-t-t-t-he J-J-J-J-JOKER Jackie? My sincerest ap-apologies! We will have all the locks within f-four time changes!" He said bowing profusely. I nodded my head ashamed to have used such dirty tactics. I'm so sorry but this is the best for all of us around the board. An angry Joker will take things out on anything unfortunate enough to cross his path.

‡

The second I stepped foot in the circus I was met with a barrage of difficulties and questions.

"Miss Jackie, where should the lions be held during the first act?"

"The right so the elephants and other animals won't cross them exiting the stage."

"Miss Jackie, where can we place the props so the performers can have easy access?"

"Near the lions on stage right."

"Miss Jackie, which color is best for the entrance banner? Red or yellow?"

"Red is the best."

"Miss Jackie in what order shall the performance be set?"

I sighed as I struggled to explain all that I was planning. I had no idea how patient White really is with these people. It's like they don't know the first thing about it! Or at least that's what I thought. I didn't realize that White switched up the acts and even placements every performance so the clowns were used to asking him for directions. I personally think it's so everyone doesn't have a choice _but_ to depend on him and do as he says. Oh, what a troublesome guy I've fallen for...

"Miss Jackie the engine is ready."

"Ah, good." I said hurrying to the tattered tent. I slipped in stumbling back as I spied the ride's majestic beauty. I-It's incredible-!

"A-Amazing!" I shouted with a stunned smile. I can't believe it...it looks _stupendous_! But the question is...does it work? I hastily clambered onto the machine checking the installed engine. Impressive; they replaced it while I was gone. I knelt down reaching in and felt around to ensure that everything was hooked up correctly. I glanced over to my wrench which was caught in the gears. I can't remove it; if I do the ride won't work right. I gently touched the metal with a sad, lingering smile. Looks like this is where I part with it. I carefully closed the door bolting it closed.

"Alright then; let's turn this baby on!" I cried wiping the sweat off my brow onto my sleeve. I backed away from the beautiful ride motioning for them to continue. The clown with the sling nodded and pushed the big red button in. My heart pounded as the ride slowly began to work its magic. I strained my ears listening to the engine scream through the music with delight as electricity shot through its wires once again, bringing it to life. A laugh bubbled past my lips as I watched the ride go around and around with the variety of animals leaping with ecstatic joy. I did it-!

I...can't believe it. My wrench...it had to be my wrench. I didn't think it would hold but its working beautifully well. The clowns erupted into a fit of cheers at the accomplishment, pleased to have their lives spared for another day. I clapped my hands together and sighed. Well, that takes care of White for the time being. Now all I have to do is get the jail cleaned up.

"Right! Get this baby moved towards the entrance along with the other stands and side acts. We only have a few time changes left before the big show. Black's afterimages, follow me; we still need to clean up the jail." I said waving off the other clowns as I hurried back to the jail.

‡

My tired eyelids threatened to fall down on me as I readied the last patch of cells for the locks. I yawned loudly trying to quell my desire to go and rest. Only...three more time changes before Joker gets back...maybe I'll go take a nap before the afterimages get here with-

Thump.

I tiredly stumbled back gazing over a large cardboard box that rebounded my efforts to my bed. Black's afterimage carrying the box lowered it, letting me see the locks. My face fell. Ah, no sleep for Jackie just yet huh?

"Do you know how to set up a lock?" I asked uneasily. The afterimage paused, nodding its head after a few moments. Great. Now I have to teach them too? I slipped one of the locks out of the box waving for the other afterimages to come and watch. I don't want to do all of these myself. It will take too long.

‡

I flopped onto the bed as exhaustion took its toll. Ah...so tired...I snuggled up beneath the sheets thinking of the next day's performance. Butterflies fluttered about my stomach warning me that if anything went awry it would be all my fault. Relax...you've ensured that everything is going to work. Both White and Black...I chuckled.

I wonder how they are going to react to my little surprise for them?

* * *

195 for the next and presumably final chapter for this part~I still need to finish writing it and all :3


	19. Chapter 19

BLACK'S POV

I eagerly darted through the underbrush heading straight to the circus. The second I get my hands on her I'm going to rip that little selfish trash a new one. What makes her think she's allowed to leave me so easily?

"Patience, Black - oh?" He noted with a surprised tone. My head snapped up as a barrage of lights lit up the distance with howls of laughter and enjoyment. Huh? An immense amount of fury tore through my clock as my gaze snapped to White, who held one of the ugliest expressions I've ever seen besides on myself.

"Who the f*** gave them permission to start a show without me?" He hissed under his breath. I guffawed. Those clowns sure are going to get it now. I hedged on my feet tempted to go check on the jail. Nah, the jail is fine; I want to see White rip into the idiot clowns first. Besides we still need to know where in the circus Jackie is before we can corner my little kitten.

I obediently followed White right up to the gate before we froze. About twenty yards in from the gate in plain sight was the carousel which held numerous faceless children who happily spun about the circling ride. White's pace slowed to a trot as we approached the restored artifact. Each detail was perfected to the point it was impossible to think that the ride was ever broken in the first place. Who...my thoughts immediately turned to Jackie.

Did she...fix this for me?

"Joker?" A clown called out. I glanced back at the clown surprised to see a sling cradling his arm. My eyes narrowed. Did 'they' come here?

"What happened?" I hissed barely able to control my anger. Who attacked and where are they now? The clown shuttered but otherwise explained.

"Ah, well you see Miss Jackie was quite upset when I told her she couldn't leave. So she dislocated my shoulder." He noted careful not to spark my fury. A made bubbling laughter barked out of my lips.

"You're _kidding_-!" I shouted holding my belly as I laughed hysterically.

"My...that is quite the surprise. I must have really frightened her haven't I?" White mused expressing my laughter in words. Ah...that's f***ing hysterical.

"Ah, it did. But, she is here now. She is up in your room, Joker." The faceless directed motioning to the main tent. I guffawed. So instead of running she decided to face me head on.

What a hopeless idiotic toy.

White and I remained with a fast trot back his room unable to tear our attentions away from the side attractions set up. A number of them were interactive allowing the guests to freely play with the animals set up or have a round of darts or even try a bit of the tight rope act in tiny cut out sections no bigger than a regular jail cell.

"This is quite interesting...I wonder what she was trying to accomplish by doing all of this? Was it to abate my fury?" White mused as his ticking sped up a bit. I grinned. Clever. She's trying to soften us up by doing all of this for us. But, unfortunately for her, I am not impressed. My eyes fell over White who held a genuine smile as he hurried off to meet our angel. Although...I cannot help but admit that I am rather pleased that she would go so far for me, Joker, just to make us happy. A smirk pulled my lips up; now if we were to find her in bed to express our appreciation that would make this night so much better.

We entered the room with a bout of bitter disappointment. She's not here?

"Ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you here to-," My clock ached as I recognized the voice I darted forward tossing aside the curtains separating the circus from my room.

...Jackie?

JACKIE'S POV

My voice trembled horridly as I waved my arm in the air welcoming the guests to the circus. My heart pounded so hard with fright I nearly toppled over with fright. S-so many people...all are watching me, judging how well I perform compared to White up here. But...I need to do this. The signal was given by the clown watching for Joker so...so, even if there's s-so many people I need to do this. I need to step up and show Joker that I mean business. That I...

That I really care for him and appreciate all that he's done for me.

The crowd cheered and whistled as I stepped back from my little speech with a slightly flushed face. I-I got it over with...for the first part, at least. I jumped and nearly yelped with fright as two warm arms crossed over my back lying their hands on either hip. My arms shook horribly as I continued to wave to the crowd struggling not to panic. Relax; I expected this much didn't I? His hands tightened around my waist as if warning me to stay put.

"I must say I am quite impressed with what you did here dear. Is this all for me?" White purred under his breath soaking in everyone's attention with practiced ease. I shakily breathed out as the tremors and fears washed away at his presence. Ah...I'm too comfortable with him now.

"Y-yeah." I stammered with a slightly flushing face.

"Too bad for you I'm still absolutely _pissed_." Black growled expressing the words White was not saying. My heart shuttered. He doesn't like what I did to the jail?

"You don't like the new locks?" I asked. Darn that stupid locksmith...

"Locks?" Black questioned as the horses galloped around the stage with about three faceless performing potentially deadly stunts on its back.

"Yeah. I found an old wing and fixed up the jail cells with the afterimage's help." I said giving them their rightful credit.

"Jackie...you did all of this for me?"

"Hm... so you wouldn't kill me but yeah; I figured I haven't been a very good girlfriend lately and I figured I would surprise you with this. Do you like it?" I asked glancing up to Black's usually more expressive face. He kept his face away from my prying eyes but from this angle I could see his ears go to a bright tint of red. Ohhhh I got him blushing~

"**_Y_**o**_u_** d**_i_**d **_t_**h**_i_**s **_f_**o**_r_** m**_e_**.**_._**.**_,_**" Joker trailed off obviously touched by my affections. I heaved a small sigh of relief. Yay~ I get to live. I still need to show them more though to ensure my safety for the next few weeks at least.

"Yeah...and after this I have another surprise for you." I said with a faint blush. Something I've never done before...I wonder how he'll take it?

"Oh? And what's that?" White pushed with wonder leaping about in his eyes. I smiled.

"I'll show you once the performance is over."

‡

Ugh...the performance ended too fast. Joker wasted no time sweeping me off my feet and transporting us into the jail like I asked them too. It took a few moments to convince them to put on some blindfolds but they eventually placed them on refusing to let go of my hand. I quickly led them to my room setting them down on the beds as I pulled out my violin case. I shivered. I've only ever played for Jay with this...I shook off the thought. But now Joker is very precious to me too. I heaved a quite sigh setting the violin in its natural playing state.

The second I pulled the bow across for the first note Joker stiffened with parted mouths, obviously shocked at my precious gift. I shakily breathed out and played to my heart's content allowing myself to be lost in the music meant for Joker and Joker alone. Eventually his stiff posture relaxed, enjoying the soft touches of music to the fullest extent. I played and played not willing to stop for a second. Can you hear it, Joker? Can you hear my pleas for forgiveness? Can you hear my heart singing for you, and only you?

I will play now for Joker and Joker alone.

I sighed as I drew the final note with trembling arms. Ah...it's been a while since I've played so continuously like that.

"**_J_**a**_c_**k**_i_**e**_._**.**_._**w**_h_**o **_d_**i**_d_** y**_o_**u **_s_**a**_y_** y**_o_**u **_p_**l**_a_**y**_e_**d **_o_**n**_l_**y **_f_**o**_r_**?**_"_** Joker purred pulling off the blindfolds to reveal smoldering ruby red eyes. My heart skipped a beat as I looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

"O-Only for people precious to me." I stuttered clamping my lips tight.

"**_S_**o**_._**.**_._**a**_m_** I **_o_**n**_e_** o**_f_** t**_h_**o**_s_**e **_p_**r**_e_**c**_i_**o**_u_**s **_p_**e**_o_**p**_l_**e**_?_**" He cheekily asked. I grimaced as my blush only deepened.

"Y-You already know the answer to that Joker." He's done so much for me. This is all I can really do for him in return right now. Joker slipped off the bed and quickly cornered me, using his own body as natural barriers from fleeing. Oh gosh...

"**_N_**o**_._**.**_._**I **_w_**a**_n_**t **_t_**o **_h_**e**_a_**r **_i_**t **_f_**r**_o_**m **_y_**o**_u_**r **_o_**w**_n_** l**_i_**p**_s_**. **_S_**a**_y_** i**_t_**.**_._**.**_s_**a**_y_** t**_h_**a**_t_** I **_a_**m **_p_**r**_e_**c**_i_**o**_u_**s **_t_**o **_y_**o**_u_**.**_"_** Joker crooned, leaning down into my ear.

"No. You already know it so I-," the voice caught in my throat as the Jester leaned in and pecked my neck.

"**_S_**a**_y_** i**_t_** s**_w_**e**_e_**t**_h_**e**_a_**r**_t_**.**_"_**

"No."

"**_S_**a**_y_** i**_t_**.**_"_**

"No, Joker."

"**_S_**a**_y_** i**_t_** b**_e_**f**_o_**r**_e_** I **_m_**a**_k_**e **_y_**o**_u_**.**_"_** He irrevocably yet playfully growled slipping the bow and violin from my trembling hands. I shuttered as their warm hands stirred up my heated emotions making me shiver.

"Joker...y-you are very precious to me."

"**_H_**o**_w_** p**_r_**e**_c_**i**_o_**u**_s_**?**_"_**He pushed trying to make my blush reach unbreached levels.

"Joker...," I whined trying to worm out of it. Oh please just stop...

"**_W_**e**_l_**l**_?_**" He pressed constricting his arms around me for a tight hug. My blush deepened as I hid my face in the Warden's chest. I twitched, listening to his fast paced ticking almost matching my furiously beating heart.

"Well...h-how precious am I to _you_ Joker?" I asked turning the question around. Yeah...just what does _he_ think of me? All this time...all this time he really only commented on my body or whenever I did something specifically for him. Now that I'm thinking about it...when has he _ever_ really looked into what _I'm_ interested in?

"**_J_**u**_s_**t **_h_**o**_w_** p**_r_**e**_c_**i**_o_**u**_s_** h**_m_**.**_._**. **_w_**e**_l_**l**_,_** a**_l_**l**_o_**w **_m_**e **_t_**o **_s_**h**_o_**w **_y_**o**_u_** t**_h_**e**_n_**.**_"_** Joker purred as his Warden half captured my lips. Although the feeling of love was present it was met with cold reality. Really? Is this...his extent? Just through my body? I kissed him back, however, liking the attention. Joker...just how much does he know about me and myself? He knows my past but...

When has he really ever looked into me for _me_?

"Joker...," I murmured as his Jester side picked me up happily placing me on the bed. A twinge of annoyance sparked within me as he rolled up next to me continuing with his supposedly loving gestures.

"**_H_**m**_._**.**_._**?**_"_** Was all he responded, too preoccupied with the toy in front of him to think clearly. I tried to squirm away and make him look at me but he smartly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and waist making escape impossible.

"What do you think of me, Joker?" I asked in a monotone voice keeping my eyes set on the ceiling. Really...I really want to know before I let myself fall any further. But, then again, I've fallen pretty hard already...

"Hm?" Black asked, more puzzled than before. Joker's reaction surprised me a bit; Black pulled back rather than White, willing to listen as White continued to decorate me with his lips.

"What...do you think of me?"

"You already know that. You're my favorite toy, Jackie." Black leaned in for a kiss but I caught his mouth in my hands blocking the attempted affection. His eye brows furrowed together as he pulled back.

"Define 'toy' to me again." I said trying to piece it together in my head. Just...how does Joker view me? A toy that they will never throw away? No, more than that, am I only really an _object_ to them? White sighed and slightly pulled away resting his head on my lap as I sat up.

"Jackie...you are my most beloved possession and I will never let you go. What else do you need?" White purred kissing my jaw. I sneered and pushed his face away as it clicked.

"Joker...so I am a _toy_." I said placing special emphasis on the word toy.

"Yes. We've discussed this before dear." White said, brushing off my concern as he snuggled his mouth against the crook in my neck. I shuttered as he lightly kissed the area trying to distract me.

"Yeah, but I've been thinking...Joker, what is my favorite color?"

"Color?" Black asked, completely thrown for a loop at the question.

"Joker, what food do I hate the most?"

"Food-? Jackie dear, where are you going with this?" White questioned just as perplexed as Black was.

"Joker...what do you really know about me besides what I can physically do?" I pushed. Does he...really not know? Both Joker's casted a glanced to the other trying to figure out what I was getting at. Black's face remained blank and confused as ever and White smoothly smiled.

"My dear...you are the most important to me and I will never leave you." White again reassured with a strange look hiding behind his eye. He's met trouble and he knows it.

"So why do you know so little _about_ me?" I snapped back.

"You said I was most precious to _you_ didn't you? So what do _you_ know about _me_?" Black shot back trying to twist me up in my own words. White smiled approvingly at Black's comment as he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"White likes sour things and Black likes sweets. Black hates crowds and attention while White lives off of them. Black is in charge of the inmates and White the circus. White loves word games but Black prefers tangible puzzles which is why he does so well with the locks in the hail and White in the circus. White prefers bright colors and Black likes the more dull and restrained coloring of the jail. You both act like separate people but you work together to fulfill the same role making you both two halves of 'Joker'." I looked back into their shocked eyes. I've caught them and they know it.

"Jackie...I love you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"What about me do you love?" I challenged.

"This is stupid." Black growled shoving his lips against mine. I stiffened as he nonchalantly slipped his slimy organ into my mouth before hastily retreating. I nearly gagged at the taste of his blood wiping it from my teeth. His eye was wide, startled that I bit him so hard.

"What about me do you love Joker?" I growled. Both shifted nervously on the bed.

"What does it matter? I want to f*** you and you obviously want the same. So why don't we-,"

_SLAP._

I glared at Black's lips which dared to expel such an awful answer. He's terrible-!

"What about me do you love Joker?!" I demanded as my anger really began to boil. Love...they say I am their favorite and that they'll never let me go.

But they've never shown interest in what makes me _me_.

"Jackie, I don't quite understand. You are mine and I will never let you go. What more do you want?" He practically begged obviously wanting nothing more than to continue where I stopped them.

"Your love." I growled as they sat back.

"Jackie, I _do_ love you-," White started before I cut him off.

"Define your 'love' Joker." I snarled. What is his real definition of 'love'?

"Define yours then." Black snapped back.

"You first." I growled. Where is all of this miscommunication coming from?

"Fine. My 'love' as you call it is captivating the object of my affection, ensuring that none else is allowed to have what's rightfully mine. And yours?" White asked obviously irked. My mouth popped open as I assessed his definition.

"Joker, that's not love that's called being _possessive_-!" I shouted back.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Jackie. What is your 'love' then?" White pushed.

"Love is...love is...indescribable. You don't take advantage of the other person and you don't take them for granted. You want the best for them and will do anything to help them. Love is mercy. Love is not only showing affection through actions but in thoughtfulness as well. Like what I did for the circus and the jail; I did that because I knew that you would be pleased by it."

"Jackie...are we not satisfying enough to you?" Joker hedged back, shocked that he even dared to speak the words.

"Physically yes; mentally? Not much. I really feel that you only care for my body and not much else about me." Just like all of my mother's so called 'home visiting' friends...they only cared for her while having sex and dropped her like a hot rock when it came right down to it. Joker...will he do that same thing? No, he's worse than that; he'll do me and then force me to stay when he really doesn't have feelings for me. Or does he? I bit my lip as my throat began to close. I don't understand...

"Jackie...all of you belong to me and-,"

"Joker."

"Yes?" He asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Think before you speak." I warned on the verge of a mental breakdown. Why...why do I even bother caring for him when he thinks of me as an object and nothing more?

"Jackie...I love you." Black surprisingly spoke up looking into me with smoldering eyes which spoke nothing but the truth. His love though...

"As a _possession_. What about as a person?"

"I don't understand the question." White said with obvious annoyance.

"Joker...do you view me as your possession?" I asked.

"Of course I do. You are mine and mine alone." I sighed, aggravated.

"You're missing the point Joker!"

"And what IS the point of all this?"

"Do you really care for my personality?"

"Not at all. You could have an awful personality and I would still love you." White sweetly crooned thinking that such a roundabout answer would settle things.

"And why is that?"

"You're the precious foreigner of course-," he stopped short as his eyes slightly widened at the slip.

"So you love me _because_ I am the foreigner." I pressed getting more pissed by the second.

"This is f***ing _stupid_! Why the hell do I have to explain this to you?!" Black growled.

"Because I'm your girlfriend _idiot_." I spat back, slipping off of the bed. Black reached out and snatched my hand. A fiery rage burst out as I grabbed his and twisted around it, whipping him back with ease. Both of their eyes were wide, startled.

"I don't want to see your f***ing face until you can show me that you love me." I growled daring them to come near me. When they didn't respond I darted out the door sprinting to the door that led outside. I continued down the path not even bothering to look back. Idiot...he's such an idiot-!

_Hey, did you know?_

I paused as Nightmare's voice resonated within my head. Nightmare? Since when could he speak to me while I was awake?

_Games always have rules. _

Huh? Rules? What about them?

_It's decided from the beginning..._

Beginning? What is?

_You knew that right?_

I shook my head as an overwhelmingly powerful headache struck. I uttered a small cry and fell to the ground holding my head together from splitting apart. W-What's going on-?!

WHITE'S POV

I sighed and thumped back onto the bed. Ah, she got away again. I'll need to go and collect her soon.

Toy...love...there is a difference?

Never before has a toy acted like that before with me. I've had a few of defiant ones but they were always placed back into submission before they could do much. I wonder what Jackie's love feels like? I always thought my love was expressed through my coveting nature. Does she not understand that I, Joker, am a coveting creature by clock? I am possessive because I care. I care so much to the extent that I even keep the broken toys in the jail with my Warden half to care for them. I...would I be considered a 'worldly' person? Of course. I love having things. And when I said I 'loved' Jackie it was referring to that she is one of my personal favorite toys. Do I need to make a deeper sort of connection? I huffed. She wants..._emotional_ ties?

My head jerked up as I felt the light rippling of space. Oh? I stood frozen for a few moments absorbing the newfound feeling.

Alice left?

"Well it's about f***ing time...," Black hissed thumping his head back onto the pillow. My tock clicked furiously, deeply unnerved by the fact. Ah...Alice is gone. Which means more concentration will be put onto Jackie by the other Role Holders. I wonder if -

_Hey, did you know?_

My spine stiffened as I felt Nightmare's voice reverberate through my bones sinking into my very clock. No way...

_Games always have rules._

He can't! The other game still hasn't finished-! The forest immediately replaced the cold contours of the prison as I darted through the woods. No, stop it Nightmare! I won't have this!

_It's decided from the beginning..._

Stop! I can't forget; I _won't_! Jackie, my precious kitten...why would Nightmare suddenly start a new round? Doesn't he realize that everyone will forget? No, I won't make it. My angel, please don't forget-! My Jester half hastily whipped out a knife dragging three quick lines into his forearm.

_You knew that right?_

A soft sigh slipped from my lips as my hand unclenched watching the blood run down my arm. Oh? I'm bleeding? My eye darted between the clean cut wound and the knife in my hand. I cut myself? I casted a quick glance to my counterpart in shock.

"My dear Warden, why are you crying?" I asked feeling my own throat tighten up.

"I could ask the same thing." The Warden rudely barked. I lightly touched my moist eyes. Tears? I huffed a sigh as I smiled. Ah...I wonder what happened during the last game to reduce me to tears.

"Who the f*** cares?" He muttered as the space rippled about him, returning to his rather cold nest.

"Yes...who cares what happened in the past game when we have but a new one to begin?"

‡  
OMGosh a new game has started?! Well, this is the end for this bit. Shoot me any ideas if you have them as to what can happen. Ah, and I see there has been some confusion as to Joker's perspective on love so here is a little something to help clear up **_MY_**** PERSPECTIVE **of the Jokers.

Joker, as I've seen it, is possessive and only really cares for what he considers his. He has a ton of toys and even keeps the broken ones in the jail. Upon seeing this one can only infer that Joker is a very worldly person viewing things as his and only keeping his emotions at that. So, when Jackie came into the picture, he saw it as a challenge and when he said he 'loved her' he was really saying that he now sees her as his and one of his favorites. He doesn't see a need to make any more of a connection that that and keep his 'toy' happy by ways of possessions, making her feel loved through the physical things he gives her. Joker is also a Jester and a Warden. He does things for his own enjoyment which explains why he wants to get in bed with Jackie. Joker shows his appreciation basically by giving and keeping an emotional distance and, in his mind, sleeping with Jackie not only ensures that she is his but also that he feels he's giving her the best he has; himself. Can you see where I'm going with this? He cares for his 'toys' but has never needed to show real emotional attachment to them because he's never had to; he's only taken what he wanted. IS THAT A GOOD ENOUGH EXPLANATION FOR YA MA CHICKADEES?!


End file.
